Shadowed Waters
by Rose from the Dark
Summary: Discord arises between the Hylians and the Zoras when people start mysteriously disappearing from Lake Hylia but could this be part of something greater and more evil than anyone thought? And where does Agitha fit in to all this? Set 7 years after TP
1. Departure

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**1**

**Departure**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, everything's all set," said a man with a silvery handlebar moustache and a receding hairline. He stood in a stately manner on the wooden dock, very out of place with his delicately pressed royal blue coattails blowing in the breeze. "Agitha, sweetie, are you ready?"

"Yes father," answered Agitha dully; she was seventeen now, why must he insist on still calling her sweetie? _And in public too!_ She thought, eyeing her escort; a tall young man, clad in official leather uniform of the Hyrule guard. His broad shoulders and well-muscled torso distinct even through the thick fabric. The breeze ruffled his soft blonde hair.

Her father turned to her and smiled, weathered skin crinkling around his purple eyes; eyes that nearly exactly matched the shade of his daughter's. "I can't believe your so grown up, and leaving Castle Town!"

_ Not by choice_, thought Agitha acidly, but she held her tongue and silently hugged her father goodbye. The guard had already gotten into the small wooden boat with her bags. Now it was Agitha's turn.

She took one last look up at the high whitewashed walls of Hyrule Castle, home of Princess Zelda. Or at least previous home; Zelda had not been back to the castle for years. Agitha knew it had something to do with the hostile takeover of the castle seven years ago, but the details were fuzzy.

Agitha was young when it happened, only ten years old. At that time she lived with her father in their garden of a house, but her father was rarely home. He worked in the castle, so Agitha spent most days playing with her golden bugs. Then one day, something very odd happened, a strange dark glass wall appeared all around the castle, and that night her father did not come home. She was very scared at first; hiding in the house for days, afraid to leave – where could she go? She didn't know anyone else in Castle Town. All Agitha knew was her golden bugs, but soon that was all she needed, she felt much safer with the odd glowing insects flying around her head.

Then one day a strange teenager clad in green came to her house, and upon seeing that she was there alone, asked what he could do to help. She asked him to find her more golden bugs. And he did just that. She, of course, paid him very well. Her father taught her to always be a lady.

Every time the boy came back with another bug, Agitha would find out little bits about his quest. She never asked him directly – she didn't want to be rude – but he would talk to… _his shadow_? That's what it always looked like at least – whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

Agitha found out a lot that way. She found out that an evil man had taken over the castle and taken control of the Princess, and that that boy in green was going to save her.

Then right after he delivered the last bug for her collection Agitha heard him say that it was time – time to fight Ganondorf. The next day her father came home, and things quickly went back to normal in their household, but not in the Castle, according to her father.

He told her that the green clad boy was there all the time, always talking with the Princess in hushed tones. Then one day, around two years ago he and the Princess left. Her father only heard rumors of the reason why; he heard that they were on a quest to find _Twilight_ – whatever that was.

Now Agitha was being sent away like an unwanted pet. Her father claimed that the Town was spoiling her, and that she couldn't just pay to always get what she wanted. Agitha thought that was hardly true. Her father was very high up in the monarchy's staff - rupees were not an issue for their small family.

Agitha, however, had a growing suspicion that her removal from Castle Town had something to do with the fact that she was now seventeen and much adored by the young men of Castle Market. Agitha suppressed a smile at the thought as she climbed into the small boat.

"Goodbye father!" yelled Agitha, as the young guard pushed away from the dock. "I'll try not to get into too much trouble out on the pond with Hena!" She doubted that her father would detect the sarcasm lacing her voice. She loved her cousin Hena, whom she was going to stay the summer with, even though they weren't directly related, only distantly through marriage. Hena, however, was quite the opposite of Agitha. She was a tomboy country bumpkin all the way.

Agitha took one last look at her father as the guard paddled the boat away from the back dock. He looked so small set against the huge stone walls of Hyrule Castle. _Maybe getting away _will_ be nice_, thought Agitha, _a change of perspective, at least_.

With that last thought she turned her back to the Castle, focusing on the huge, now open, cast iron gates which normally close off this portion of the reservoir. Beyond those lay a stone bridge, merely an outline in her vision in the hazy morning air. She knew that somewhere beyond that was a tunnel that led to the quick rapids of Upper Zora River and her new home for the season.

* * *

"My father paid you _not_ to talk to me, didn't he?" asked Agitha, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her long pointed Hylian ear. They were in the tunnel now, where darkness consumed all but their little boat that was lit by a lone torch.

The guard shifted uncomfortably, readjusting his grip on the oar.

"Well can you at least tell me something about where were going?" prodded Agitha, hoping to break the stoic young guard's silent demeanor. "I've never been out of the Town before." Agitha looked up at him, meeting his big blue eyes and batting her own long eyelashes.

"Well – er – You're going awfully close to Zora's Domain," said the guard, giving in to conversation.

Agitha crinkled her brow in confusion, "Why should that matter?"

"Haven't you heard?" said the guard in shock, to which Agitha just shook her head. "Ever since Her Highness, the Royal Princess, left the – er – others have been acting up."

"The others?"

"You know, the Gorons, Moblins, especially the Zoras. Although I've even heard of this monkey clan deep in the Faron Woods giving the villagers trouble."

Agitha swallowed, suddenly quite nervous about her destination, "What do you mean the Zoras have been acting up?"

"I don't know the specifics, Miss, but I do know that some funny stuff has been happening at Lake Hylia. Hylians go there… and then they don't come back. The Zoras have control over the lake and the surrounding waters… and they refuse to give us any information on what's been happening to those poor people. I mean, you can do the math, can't you?"

Agitha didn't answer right away. She had never heard of the Zora's doing anything _bad_ to the Hylians. Sure they were a little proud, but as far as Agitha knew they were a peaceful race. But then again, Agitha had tended to live in her own little bubble.

"Be careful out here, Miss," said the guard as he paddled the small boat out of the tunnel. "Ahh that's much better," said the guard, obviously glad to be out of the rock hewn passage.

Agitha blinked at the bright sunlight, letting her eyes adjust before trying to take in her surroundings. They had arrived at what looked like a crossroad in the river. To the left was a cross-hatch gate topped by a hut, which she knew to be owned by her much older cousin Iza, Hena's older sister. To the left was Zora's Domain, a land bridge created a natural pathway between the two sides of the river over the waterway entry to the Zora's home. An involuntary shiver worked its way through Agitha's body as she looked up the river.

The guard had gone slightly rigid as he paddled their way across the river. They paddled over to the opposite bank and onto the shore underneath a tall outcropping of rock with an odd holed stone on it. The guard jumped out into the shallow water and pulled the boat onto the shore. He grabbed Agitha's bags and held out a hand to help her out of the boat.

"I trust you know the way from here, Miss."

"I do, thank you…" she trailed off realizing that she never found the young guard's name.

"Colin, Miss," said the teen, "My name's Colin."

"Well, thank you Colin," said Agitha with a smile. And with that she picked up her bags and walked away from the boat and up the incline towards the Fishing Hole.

* * *

Agitha probably would have missed the entrance to the Fishing Hole if it had not been for the weathered wooden sign threatening to fall over in front of it. The entrance was just a door in the mountainside, how or why they managed to install a door in a rock wall was beyond Agitha, but she didn't question it.

She pushed open the door, unsure of what she would find on the other side. To Agitha's surprise the enclosed space was quite large. There was a peaceful pond surrounded be feathery purple-leafed trees. A rough rock outcropping formed an archway in the middle of the pond. With the bright sunlight reflecting off the water, it really did look quite beautiful, much different than the hustle and bustle of the market.

Agitha made her way over to Hena's house and storefront, stepping lightly onto the wrap-around porch and knocking on Hena's front door.

"No need to knock," came a muffled voice from somewhere behind the door, "Come on in."

Agitha slowly opened the door and poked her head inside, "Hello?"

"Agi!" yelled Hena as she ran to the door and sweeped up Agitha into an all-encompassing hug. "I haven't seen you since you were little! How have you been?"

"I've missed you Hena," said Agitha to her cousin as she took in her, now older appearance. Hena was in her twenties now, but her look was the same as ever. Her curly brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, hidden under a canvas fishing hat. Her eyes were a shade of indigo, not quite as purple as Agitha's, but close, and her nearly flawless tan skin was only blemished by a dark beauty mark under her right eye. She wore a red shirt underneath overalls and tall fisherman boots. "I've been great Hena, really. How about you?"

"That's good to hear," said Hena with a smile, "As for myself…" she paused as her smile faltered a little, "Well, I'm doing good, but the business… not so good. People are afraid to come up here with all the rumors about the Zoras floating around."

Agitha felt her eyes widen slightly and she said in a quiet voice, "Are they true? The rumors, that is?"

"Oh Agi, you would really buy into that bull?" asked Hena laughing. Agitha felt herself redden a bit. "I don't believe the stories one bit. In all my time living up here, I haven't had one problem with the Zoras. They keep to themselves, I keep to myself. Mutual ignorance, that's what I like to think of it as."

"So you think it's safe to be here?" asked Agitha, trying to sound more confident than she actually was.

Hena laughed, "Agi there's a whole lot worse out there than Zoras, believe you me. You didn't venture out much during the reign of Twilight, did you? Well, I was here the whole time and those Twili beasts, now those were scary stuff. Fortunately this teen dressed all in green showed up and fought the monsters away. Haven't seen hide nor hair of one since. Not even a single Moblin raid since that boy came. If those were still out, I'd say worry, but the Zoras are not a problem. Trust me."

Agitha felt better after Hena's spiel. Hena then led her through a door behind the counter of the storefront that led to a small living area with a roughly hewn wood table and chairs. There was a hearth in one corner with a pot full of delicious smelling stew bubbling over it.

"Reekfish," said Hena when she noticed Agitha eyeing the brew, "Smells absolutely disgusting raw, but cooked – there's nothing like it. And I mean that in a good way," she laughed. "My room is right here," she motioned to a door next to her. "And your room's through there," she added, pointing to a door across the room.

Agitha looked around and frowned noticing the distinct lack of another door. "Umm, Hena… where's the bathroom?"

"You mean the outhouse? Out back of course, although you have to use the front door to get out though… kind of bad planning on the carpenter's part, but I mean who's complaining? They made it cheap for Dad because his great-great-grandfather was friends with Mutoh, the founder of the company, or something like that…"

Agitha had already zoned out of the babble by that point. _No bathroom? This was going to be a long summer…_

_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter... Not much happening yet, but there is more to come! Please Review ^_^**_  
_


	2. Falling

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**

**

* * *

Shadowed Waters**

**2**

**Falling**

**

* * *

**

Life with Hena was pleasant. Agitha got along surprisingly well with her older cousin, despite the obvious differences in their interests. Agitha tried to like fish and fishing and all of those outdoorsy things, but when it came down to it, she was just plain bored. Hena spent hours upon hours every day tending to the pond, keeping it looking nice, just in case a customer came. Agitha felt almost sorry for her because of the lack of business. Agitha always offered to help, which Hena always politely refused. Agitha was getting a little tired of sitting around like an infirm.

Agitha put on a modest dress, tan and knee-length, minimal ruffles. She pulled on a pair of leather boots and ventured outside, thoroughly determined to make something of the day, instead of sitting around bored in the store. Hena was already out at that point in time, somewhere on the pond, lost in the morning haze.

The sun was bright out over the pond as Agitha stepped onto the bridge that sectioned off the pond, and looked down into the clear water. She could see the fish swimming along the bottom, chasing each other around the swirls of sand.

Suddenly it struck her that she had been here for weeks and had yet to step foot into a fishing boat. Hena went out every day. How hard could it be?

There was a boat tied to the dock, listing slightly on the nearly still water. She attempted to step into its small wooden hull, but the rocking caused her to draw back. She tried again with the same results. _How the heck is anyone supposed to get into one of these contraptions without it tipping over?_ Thought Agitha, angrily.

On her third attempt Agitha managed to make it successfully into the small fishing boat. As she fumbled to untie the ropes, the noise of a splash called her attention away. She turned around to see Hena paddling smoothly over to where the boat was tied up.

"Whoa cousin," said Hena, "What exactly are you doing?"

This seemed like a pretty self-explanatory situation, but Agitha answered anyway, "I figured I'd try my hand at fishing. You make it look like so much fun," she added that as an afterthought to appease Hena, who was now standing her own boat looking down at Agitha as if she were a child doing something wrong.

"Without a fishing pole?" asked Hena, eyebrow raised, to which Agitha shrugged sheepishly. "Look Agi, I love that you're taking an interest in this stuff, it's great really, but I have a lot to get done and can't be looking out for you the whole time."

"I think I can manage this on my own," said Agitha poutily.

"You probably can, but it's safer this way," said Hena.

Agitha climbed sulkily out of the boat as Hena stood over her like a concerned parent.

"I'll be back in for dinner later, okay Agi?" said Hena, "I'm sure you'll find something to occupy yourself with until then."

"Yes mother," said Agitha under her breath as she walked away. Agitha didn't remember her own mother, as she died when Agitha was very young, but she had a feeling that Hena could very easily fulfill that role.

Agitha wandered back over to the house as Hena paddled away. She really did not want to spend another day inside the cramped hut, but options were limited here.

She was about to go back inside the house, when something caught her. _The door in the rock wall._ And suddenly a world of possibility opened up. Why was she staying cooped up in the Fishing Hole when all of Hyrule was out there to explore?

Agitha took a quick look around – Hena was nowhere to be seen – then stole her way over to the door. She carefully opened it and slid her way silently through.

* * *

It felt like a breath of fresh air to be out, away from the stale pond. The sun had risen high in the sky, and was now pleasantly warming Agitha's upturned face. She climbed up the small outcropping of rock and leaned on the odd tomb-stone shape rock. The water was crystal clear out here, all debris washed away in the swift current.

Agitha sidled closer to the edge and looked down into the river. She could see some fish skittering around far below, challenging the current, but she could also see something else… Something that looked vaguely human.

Agitha's heart skipped a beat as a moment of panic washed over her. There was something or someone lying on the bottom of the river, but it was too deep to see exactly what. Agitha was leaning forward trying to get a better look at what was down there, when something cracked. She heard it before feeling its effect.

The ground beneath her feet could no longer support her weight; the rock crumbled and fell into the river below. Agitha panicked as the outcropping began to fall to pieces, she took a hasty step back, trying to get off of the crumbling ledge, but the rock behind her was already unstable. It crumbled as soon as her foot touched down, and she fell.

The pain was shocking as her head collided with odd gray stone, so shocking that her body crumpled against her will. And soon enough Agitha was unwillingly plunging into the depths of the river below.

The cold water was almost as shocking as the pain, but it did help clear her head for a few moments. Agitha's eyes flew open as she tried to right under the surface, but the current was too strong dragging her limbs against her will. She couldn't find the surface, and the pain was returning full force to her head. She twisted and for a moment she saw the light of the sun, or at least she hoped that's what it was, but she couldn't get there. Darkness was starting to edge at her vision, blurring shapes and colors into one until it swallowed all and Agitha was pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Duh Duh Dun! Cliffhanger... Stay tuned for more... Please Review ^_^**


	3. On the Riverbed

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**

**

* * *

Shadowed Waters**

**3**

**On the Riverbed

* * *

**

Prince Ralis was very glad to be out of the Domain for the first time in what seemed like forever. He didn't even see the point in being in the royal chambers atop the waterfall anyway, he was only seventeen and not old enough to rule under Zora law. That's what the Advisor was for.

Ralis did not like the Advisor. He knew it was bad, he knew that as the soon-to-be ruler of the Zora's he should overlook character flaws, but the Advisor was horrible. He was far too proud to be a benevolent ruler, and just plain got on Ralis's nerves.

But today he wasn't going to think of that, today was his day off. Which he quickly decided he would spend away from the palace; although he hadn't actually made it very far. He had swam out of the Domain only to realize that safe places for Zoras had grown increasingly small over the years since his mother, Queen Rutella, died.

Ralis wasn't exactly sure what happened between the Zoras and the Hylians, no one would tell him, as he was still too young, but he did know that they were not getting along.

_Too Young…_ Ralis hated hearing that. He was heir to the Zora throne, a role which he was set to take over in less than a year, on his eighteenth birthday, and he was still deemed too young to know what was really happening.

_Although, sulking out here in the river is probably not helping my cause_, thought Ralis a little guiltily. Although not guiltily enough to make him give up his day off. Ralis smiled at the freedom.

The sunlight dissipated pleasantly in the water so Ralis could lie on the bottom of Upper Zora River and look up without hurting his eyes. He could feel the cool water run through the gills on the sides of his abdomen, giving a constant supply of oxygen to his brain.

Ralis entertained himself by watching the fish swim above his head, that is, until something far above the surface caught his eye. Someone was leaning far out over the edge and looking straight down… at him? It was hard to tell through the surface which acted slightly as a mirror.

A mirror which shattered a moment later. Suddenly the smooth surface was broken by dozens of tiny stones as the rock outcropping began to crack… the same rock cliff which someone was standing on…

Ralis was slow to react, he felt as if he was frozen in place as he watched the stones sink to the bottom, first small ones, then larger, and then…

Kerplunk!

Suddenly the river was in turmoil as a _girl_ plunged into the water. Ralis was frozen with shock for a few moments, only able to stare as the girl struggled against the current. Then all too soon she went limp.

Less than a moment later Ralis was in action. He pushed off the bottom with a strong kick and propelled himself upward with webbed feet. He caught the girl in his arms and began dragging her to the surface.

Moments later they broke the surface. Everything was surprisingly calm, unaware of the struggle beneath the waves. Ralis kicked his well-muscled legs and propelled the pair to the shore.

He looked down at the girl's face as stood up on the shore cradling her in his arms. She looked as if she was merely asleep, but Ralis knew it wasn't that. Hylians weren't like Zoras they could not live beneath the water.

He ran with her away from the water – she was surprisingly light in his arms – and set the girl down in the grass; her face was ghostly white in the sunlight, the color of death. Ralis could feel his heart pounding in his chest, mind racing. What was he supposed to do?

He tried to remember the humans he used to see at Lake Hylia, when people still came there… His mind's eye seemed to know what he was looking for and an image of one Hylian who had just saved another from drowning in the depths… he wasn't breathing when she brought him up, so she laid him on his back and… The Zora Prince felt the blood rush to his face, reddening his pale gray-blue complexion.

Ralis looked back at the girl, knowing time was short. He couldn't help thinking that she was quite pretty for a Hylian. A cutely freckled face capped by strands of golden hair which shone in the sunlight, even when wet. The Zora Prince tried to push that from his mind as he bent down over the girl, taking in a deep breath.

He leaned her head back with one hand and then delivered what he hoped were resurrecting breaths to bring the girl away from the brink of death.

He drew back and looked at her… still no sign of life. "Come on," muttered the Prince as she shook her shoulders, "Wake Up." She still showed no sign of life.

Ralis leaned over her again, drawing in another breath before place his smooth lips over her own, praying to the Goddesses that she would live.

Suddenly her eyes flew open, and in an instant Ralis felt a slap across his face. Ralis quickly drew back, to see that the girl was okay. She sat up and looked at Ralis who knelt beside her, opening her mouth as if to say something, but ended up coughing and sputtering up water out of her lungs.

"I am glad you are okay," Ralis started to say, but the girl cut him off.

"What happened?" she asked, then her eyes slid into focus on him, "What did you do to me?"

"No-nothing," said Ralis, confused. Hadn't he just saved her…? Did she not remember what just happened?

"Get away from me… you… you monster! I should have listened to that guard!" said the girl recoiling.

Realization dawned on the Zora Prince. "So this is what they're not telling me about," said Ralis very quietly.

Ralis felt himself blush, ashamed at the name the Zora race was being given. Ralis stood and retreated, not wanting to bother the girl anymore, just wanting to be alone with his thoughts. And maybe talk to the Advisor.

Ralis stepped towards the shore then in one swift movement dove in the water and out of sight; leaving the girl to sort out her thoughts in peace.

* * *

**And so they meet... not under spectacular circumstances... but you'll see =) Please Review ^_^**


	4. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**4**

**Aftermath

* * *

**

Agitha's mind was in a state of turmoil, and not just because of the massive headache forming in the back of her head. What she was more concerned about was as to why. There seemed to be a gaping black hole in her memory of the past few minutes. Or possibly longer.

The last thing Agitha could remember was standing on the now partially collapsed rock outcropping. Then nothing… well that is until she woke up with a Zora… she touched her fingers to her lips and blushed involuntarily. Then she had yelled at him… she was greatly regretting this last part now… but what else could she have done? She was scared and alone save for a giant fish sucking her face!

_He looked nothing like a giant fish_, reasoned another part of her mind. _He was actually quite cute_, chimed in another part as she recalled him blushing…

_Stop that!_ She screamed inwardly. She remembered Colin's words clearly, that strange things had been happening around the Zora's Domain, people were going missing. She could have been the next victim if she had not woken up when she did.

The pain in Agitha's head seemed to increase tenfold with this last internal conversation, and she decided she needed to lie down and think this over later with a clear head. Agitha got shakily to her feet and made her way back to Hena's house in the Fishing Hole.

* * *

Ralis stood on the river bed feeling more than a little dazed. His mind seemed intent on piecing together the past few minutes' events in a very jumpy way. One moment he was saving the girl, the next she was terrified of him… because he was a Zora. He needed to talk to the Advisor right away.

The Zora Prince kicked off the ground and hurriedly swam back into Zora's Domain. It was upriver from where he stood now, but he had no problem surmounting the current. Ralis loved the feel of the current pulling back the fish-tailed appendage on his head and the fins on his lower arms. The freshwater felt refreshing to his gills.

Ralis stayed close to the bottom as he swam into the domain, as to not be recognized by the other Zoras. Without his Royal accessories, the necklace passed down to him from his mother, he was nearly unrecognizable as royalty. Ralis swam low, expertly swerving around lake grass and underwater rock formations as to avoid making eye contact with others.

Ralis floated beneath the waterfall for a few moments, looking up to make sure all swim traffic was clear, before moving again. He loved swimming up the waterfall, feeling the strain on his well-muscled legs as gravity pulled against him. But he fought back, of course, and won, making his way easily to the top and to the royal chamber.

The Zora Prince swam to the round pool in front of the throne, looking down at the remnants of the large rock from Death Mountain the green-clad warrior had used to thaw the ice that had been magically adhered to the Domain seven years ago. He surfaced at the far end of the pool and looked around. There were a few Zoras standing off to the side on the tiered steps, next to the designed swirled barriers. He then climbed out of the pool in front of the reef-like throne to see the Advisor sitting there, haughty as ever.

"Prince Ralis!" said the Advisor, in and overly happy voice, "I see you have returned early from your day off."

"There is no true days off for a Prince, is there Mallor?" said Ralis, a little moodily, purposely leaving out the Advisor's title to grate on his nerves.

"I suppose not Prince," answered Mallor with a little less enthusiasm.

"Now, I was just out of the Domain-" Ralis started to say, but his Advisor cut him off, getting to his feet.

"Prince, you know you should not leave the Domain, it's not safe out there," said the Advisor. Ralis looked up at the other Zora with pure contempt. Mallor was taller than Ralis, but much thinner as well, lacking the powerful muscles the Prince had.

"Mallor, I am seventeen now, I think I am old enough to leave the Domain on my own," replied Ralis testily.

"I know, Prince," he said smoothly, "but times are different now. Hylians can no longer be trusted to leave us in peace. Something could have happened to you."

"Actually, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," said the Prince trying to sound diplomatic, "I – er – came across a young Hylian girl when out in the river. She was absolutely terrified of me. Why was that? What is it that you are not telling me about this… this discord with the Hylians?" Ralis hoped he sounded more informed than an ignorant child.

"It's nothing Prince," said Mallor loudly, Ralis could feel heads turn to look at them, "Don't you worry your fins about it."

Ralis felt like a child being scolded, but not wanting to further humiliate himself in the eyes of his future subjects, he seethed silently. "I'll be back later," said Ralis and with that he turned and dove quickly into the water.

Too quick, however, to see Mallor raise a crooked finger and call over a helmeted guard. The Zora guard walked quietly over and planted his sharp, conch shell topped spear on the ground with a resounding thud.

Mallor leaned in close to the guard's head and whispered, "keep an eye on him," very quietly so only the guard could hear him. The other Zora nodded slightly, and then walked away. A wide grin spread over Mallor's face as he sat back in the throne. A seat he hoped would be his permanently in the very near future.

* * *

**Ah those silly overemotional teens... and such angst... although I would probably annoyed too if I had to deal with the Advisor... Please Review ^_^**


	5. Trapped

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo

* * *

**

**Shadowed Waters**

**5**

**Trapped

* * *

**

"Agi?" said Hena tentatively, as Agitha walked into the living area of the hut, "What happened to you?" Agitha looked down at her soaked clothing, then winced at the quick movement of her pained head.

"I – I can't remember," Agitha said, as unexpected tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't been planning on breaking down, but the fact that she had no memory of what happened was really starting to freak her out.

"Oh, Agi," said Hena softly, "come here." Hena pulled a chair up next to her in which Agitha promptly sat down. Hena put a comforting arm around Agitha's drenched shoulders, and said soothingly, "It'll be okay. Tell me what you can remember, okay?"

Agitha nodded, then winced at the head movement. She told Hena all that she could remember. That she went out of the Fishing Hole and was just looking at the water… then something must have happened, because next thing she knew she woke up with a Zora next to her, who ran away without explanation. She purposely left out the part about the Zora doing something to her… kissing her? She didn't know.

Hena said nothing for a moment; she stared silently into the fire which crackled brightly in the hearth. Finally she spoke, saying, "You know, I really didn't want to believe the rumors about the Zoras, but maybe I've just been lucky." Suddenly her calm demeanor turned fiery, "I don't know what those _creatures_ think there doing messing with Hylians, but I want no part of it. Stay close by okay? Don't go out there on your own anymore, for all we know you could be the next target."

Agitha nodded, she couldn't even think about venturing out of the Fishing Hole at the moment, she could barely even think of walking all the way to her bed in the next room. She was both physically and mentally drained. And the fact that her head continued to throb painfully didn't help either.

* * *

It turns out rather than Hena's instructions to stay with the Fishing Hole being easy to follow, it was more like a prison sentence. Agitha knew Hena meant well, but it got a little annoying to have her check in multiple times a day. This went on for two weeks, and Agitha, frustrated with the lack of freedom, just wanted to get out.

Her chance came at last when Hena said she was off to Iza's for the day. Iza was Agitha's much older cousin and Hena's sister who usually ran the Boat Rental Cabin nearby the Fishing Hole. Iza, however, had not been there since at least the time Agitha arrived. She was in Faron woods helping out their brother Coro, as business on the river was especially poor these days. Hena was going there to check on the shop, make sure everything was still in working order in case Iza was able to open up shop again anytime soon.

Agitha waited almost an hour after Hena left before quietly slinking to the door of the Fishing Hole. She opened the door just a crack and looked around before sneaking out into the open. Iza's house had a clear view of Upper Zora River, but Agitha was willing to risk it for a little freedom from the pond. She was banking on the fact that Hena could be very meticulous when she had a job to do and would be so absorbed in her work that she would take no notice of the outside world.

The area outside of the Fishing Hole looked empty and Agitha took that as her cue that it was safe to venture out.

Agitha purposely avoided stepping anywhere near the now crumbling rock peak jutting out over the water. Instead she pulled off her boots, hiding them in a patch of tall yellowing grass, and waded in the shallow waters. She held up her navy blue skirts to keep them from getting wet in the current. Her long blonde hair was held back by in a long braid ending with a bejeweled butterfly pendant.

Looking into the water Agitha could see a net strung across from one bank to another; fish and little bits of river grass were caught between it and the current, unable to move. _So this is how Hena keeps the pond stocked_, thought Agitha absently.

Agitha shifted her focus from the net and looked down into the depths and was surprised to find herself slightly disappointed to see nothing… well no one down there. She had been thinking a lot about the Zora in the past weeks. She truly wanted to share Hena's point of view and feel angry at them… but she just couldn't see the Zora boy as a monster. Each time she reviewed the moments she remembered in her head, Agitha felt more and more ashamed at overreacting.

She was becoming desperately curious to hear his side of the story, but the lockdown of the past couple weeks was torturously tight. And Agitha thought it very unlikely that she would happen to meet the Zora again.

Still, she was determined to try. Agitha made her way along the shore to the natural bridge that crossed over the river just before the entrance and sat down, dangling her feet over the edge. Some voice in the back of the teen's mind was screaming that this was a bad idea, but then again, what teenager ever listened to rationality. So she waited.

* * *

Ralis just stood there frozen, as he was, yet again, turned away from the throne room on the grounds of being _too young_. There was some sort of meeting going on between the head of the guards and the Advisor, and he was not allowed inside. The two Zora guards standing on either side of the waterfall entrance made it clear that Mallor thought the subject matter was too "rough for his delicate mind."

The Prince scoffed inwardly at this. _Too rough? The Goddesses only know I've been through worse,_ he thought, remembering the days after the death of his mother. How the whole Domain had been frozen over and infested with these terrifying beasts. No one thought him too young to help Hyrule's Hero on his quest to defeat the evil spreading through the land. Ralis scowled as he swam back down the waterfall, the only solace in that being that he was not returning to his chambers as requested.

It had all gone downhill since the Advisor was appointed, apparently on request of the Queen's last will and testament. _But soon I'll be eighteen and old enough to rule on my own_, thought the Prince happily.

Ralis didn't have a plan in mind of where he was going, he knew he just wanted to get out of the Domain. He had left his mother's necklace in his chamber, the only thing to set him apart as royalty. Ralis laughed at how easily he could go unnoticed by his subjects.

As Ralis left the Domain images, memories pulled at his mind… the young Hylian girl… to be specific. He felt quite bad for scaring her, and would love to apologize… but he doubted whether he would see her ever again. He feared that he had scared her away from the river for life.

These thoughts were so overbearing in the young Zora's mind that he didn't notice the net strung across the river right in his path. He, of course, was slightly shocked at the ensuing collision.

Ralis had been swimming fast, his powerful muscles allowing him to cut quickly through the water. The fact that he had been going the same direction as the current only boosted his speed. His speed, however, was not great enough to break through the fishing net, and thus he was trapped.

The net warped around the Zora as he plowed into it, stretching to its limits, but not breaking. Ralis twisted suddenly, trying to escape its grasp, but only succeeded in snagging his fins in the cross-hatched rope. He kicked hard trying to break out through sheer force, but the angry red marks appearing on his arms told him that was a bad idea. The Zora Prince stopped struggling, suspended in the water, utterly trapped.

* * *

**And the angst continues, but now they're meeting again and so soon! Something interesting is bound to happen =) Please Review ^_^**


	6. Do You Trust Me?

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**

**

* * *

Shadowed Waters**

**6**

**Do You Trust Me?

* * *

**

Agitha had been staring straight ahead, absently watching a golden dragonfly flutter above the swift current, when movement below pulled her out of her reverie. Something quick and dark darted through the water beneath her heading straight for… the net!

Agitha jumped to her feet, as the collision occurred. The water rippled violently as a struggle occurred under the water, churning up bubbles so she couldn't see what exactly had crashed. Agitha skipped lightly off the pathway and onto the shore, rushing over to see if it was okay… whatever _it_ was.

The thing had stopped struggling by the time Agitha reached the net; she stood stock still as the bubbles cleared, heart pounding as if it knew what – well who – it was going to find. The last of the bubbles rose to the surface and disappeared, revealing a slim blue-gray figure, slightly pinkish fins wrapped in the rope of the net, green eyes looking pleadingly upward. She recognized him immediately – it was the Zora from that fateful day that she was still struggling to remember.

A few seconds later the Zora's emerald eyes slid into focus on her own, and he blushed violently red, clearly visible even through the water. Agitha felt the tips of her ears grow warm in embarrassment, but she couldn't just leave him there. She held up a finger and mouthed, "Just a minute." The Zora nodded.

Agitha wasn't sure how to proceed. She could untie the net from its holdings on the banks, but that would only succeed in letting the net and the Zora be taken away in the current, still entangled. She peered quickly over the edge once more; his arms were utterly immobilized, he needed someone to untangle them. Agitha pulled back from the edge quickly having made her decision.

Agitha took a deep breath before diving into the clear blue water.

* * *

Ralis couldn't decide whether the relief of being found by the girl from the river outweighed the embarrassment… of being found by the girl from the river. Either way he was glad to see her… although he wasn't quite sure what she could do alone to get him out of this predicament.

But apparently she had a plan… a moment later Ralis felt the water shift as a million tiny bubbles bombarded his face. The girl had dived into the river, he watched in slight awe as she gracefully maneuvered herself against the net; the current was strong, pushing her into the rope wall, but she was able to hold her own. She looked up at Ralis with very purple eyes, before kicking her way over to him.

She grabbed onto his arm to steady herself, and the swiftly moving water pushed her into him. Ralis felt himself blush as the bare skin of her arms rested lightly against his torso. He was glad she wasn't looking at his face. The girl was already busy at work, detangling his fins from the netting.

But after a few moments, she turned quickly, her eyes wide as she kicked upward towards the surface. _She needs air_, remembered Ralis as he watched her ascent to the surface. He looked back down at his tangled fins… this was going to take a long time.

The girl dove back beneath the surface, the sun shone bright above making her hair a golden halo encircling her face. She kicked her way back down and got right back to work, and before running out of air, she managed to free one of his arms.

Ralis kept quiet during all of this. He could easily speak while under water, but he didn't want to scare the girl away. He was surprised at how nimble her fingers were as they made quick work of the tangled net. After a few more dives Ralis was free… and a little unsure of what to do next.

* * *

Agitha had put her thoughts on hold for the time being. Or at least tried to. It had worked while she had the puzzle of detangling the net to focus on, but now… She kicked up to the surface after freeing the Zora's other arm, and a powerful rush of water to her side told her the Zora was doing the same.

They broke the surface at the same time, but Agitha avoided meeting his gaze for the time being. She wanted to get back to land, where at least she felt she held some advantage… in case things got _fishy_.

Agitha pulled herself onto the pebbled shore, breathing deeply. The swim had really tired her out. The Zora gracefully pulled himself onto the shore as well; she could feel his gaze on her.

For a moment, the only noise in the whole clearing was the rushing water and Agitha's own rasping breaths. Until the Zora broke the silence, "Thank you," he said simply.

Agitha looked over at him, saying nothing, slowly taking in his appearance. The only other time she had seen him, or any other Zora for that matter, she had been more than a little out of it.

Zoras were much more humanoid than she had originally thought. This particular one had a very human-esque face, and not an ugly one for that matter. He had large green eyes, which offset the deep angles of his face nicely. Instead of hair he had a long fish-tailed appendage with a pattern of yellow spots and flaps coming down to frame his face. His body was, well bare – which Agitha blushed to notice – as was Zora custom, revealing a very well-muscled torso, sliced on the sides by indigo gills. His arms were corded with muscles as well and beautiful pinkish fins grew from his forearms. His legs were strong and ended in flippers? _I guess that would make sense for swimming_, thought Agitha sheepishly.

The Zora waited a moment for her to answer but she stayed quiet. "But, why did you help me?" he asked.

"Well," she began, but stopped as a noise caught her attention. It sounded like… whistling? She looked past the Zora to Iza's cottage, and her turned to follow her gaze. She saw movement in the window and her heart skipped a beat. _Hena_.

"I have to get out of here," said Agitha quickly, "before she sees me!"

"Before who…?" asked the Zora, sounding confused, but Agitha didn't answer, she was already on her feet. _If Hena finds me here, with – with _him_ – I don't know what she'll do to me…_ _or to him _thought Agitha. Why she was suddenly worrying about the fate of this Zora, she did not know, or have time to question.

Agitha was about to make a dash for the entrance of the pond when she saw the doorknob of Iza's little house move. Agitha cursed under her breath. "This way, quickly," she said to the Zora who was on his feet beside her. She quickly made her way to the other side of the rock outcropping, the Zora following silently behind her. They were hidden from sight from Iza's door, but not from the net, or from the fishing pond's door. And there was nowhere left to go. Agitha cursed again.

She took a deep breath. First things first: The Zora. Hena had seemed very angry when Agitha shared her tale and she doubted all her anger had dissipated over the last two weeks. She turned around quickly, almost toppling backward. The Zora was standing very close to her.

But there was no time for embarrassment. She looked up into his green eyes and said, "You need to get out of here." Panic edged her voice.

He didn't move. "What's happening?" he asked.

"My cousin Hena," began Agitha, vaguely wondering why she was taking the time to explain to the situation to this Zora. This mysterious Zora who had some role in her blackout; some role but she was unsure of what it was. _And that's why you're explaining_, said a small voice in the back of her head.

The Zora cocked his head to one side, waiting for the explanation to continue. Agitha blushed, not realizing she had paused in favor of her inner reverie. "I told her what happened. Well, what I remembered… and now she doesn't want me going outside… especially not with a… a…" she trailed off, leaving them both a little red.

"That's understandable..." mumbled the Zora, with an apologetic tone. Agitha felt guilt pulling at her heartstrings. How could she have thought he was a monster? He sure didn't seem like one now.

"No it's not," said Agitha, but then, with a nervous glance over her shoulder. She couldn't see Hena yet, but the whistling was growing steadily louder. "She's coming," whispered Agitha, "please, you need to get out of here. For my sake and your own."

The Zora still didn't move. He just crossed his arms definatly, causing his delicate pink fins to sway. "And what will you do?" he asked.

"I'll – I'll," stuttered Agitha. She did not know. There was no foreseeable way for her to get back to get away from the little embankment without being seen by Hena.

"I can help you get away," said the Zora simply.

"How…?"

He shook his head. "No time to explain, do you trust me?" He asked holding out one hand.

Agitha was a little startled by that question. Her first instinct, surprisingly enough was to say yes, an instinct which scared Agitha more than a little. She bit her lip as her mind caught up. Her better judgment was screaming no, but so was Hena's form in her mind's eye, as she imagined the lecturing that was sure to inevitably come later, when Agitha was discovered out of the Fishing Hole.

Agitha tried to shut down her mind as she decided to delay the inevitable.

"Yes," said Agitha as she took the Zora's hand.

* * *

**There is a Disney reference in here, I hope you caught it =)  
**

**One review! yay! Thanks Minn and I completely agree, hence the starring characters in my fanfic... hehe**

**Feedback is very much appreciated ^_^  
**


	7. When You Swim with Zoras

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**

**

* * *

Shadowed Waters**

**7**

**When You Swim with Zoras…

* * *

**

Prince Ralis was utterly surprised with the girl's answer. But he was no longer letting rationality affect his actions. He had long since stopped listening to his better judgment. He knew how to get the both of them out of this situation unseen, and theoretically it should work.

Ralis let his body work without help from his mind, because he knew his mind would only distract him by focusing on things like how warm and soft the girl's hand felt in his own… Ralis blinked a few times to clear his head.

Then, in one fast movement, he pulled the girl close, spinning her onto his back, her arms clasped around his neck. "Hold on tight," he said before diving into the water.

* * *

Agitha stifled a scream as she realized what the Zora was doing, instead she took a deep breath, but didn't let go. For a moment the cold washed over her, prickling icily against her formerly drying skin. But then it changed, softened, almost. Agitha opened her eyes to a blue veil slightly obscuring her vision. She could still see, but everything had a slight tint.

"You should be able to breathe now," said the Zora, simply, as he kicked down to the bottom of the river, too deep for anyone at the surface to make out distinct shapes.

Agitha didn't test this theory right away, but gulped uncertainly. But soon enough her body needed air. She opened her mouth and was surprised to find that no water rushed in. She took a small breath, then a larger one. She was breathing… _underwater?_

"You should be able to talk now too, like us Zoras."

Agitha suddenly had a million questions, but all she could manage to say was, "How…?"

The Zora laughed, Agitha could both hear it and feel it as it shook his body. It sounded like chimes echoing through the water. "Let me get us somewhere safe, and then I'll explain. I can't keep this up for too long."

It was hard to tell where they were going while underwater, noted Agitha uncertainly. But she had trusted the Zora this far, and there was no turning back now. She did notice that it got very dark for a while, she could barely see anything in front of them, but the Zora seemed fine. She assumed Zoras must have better night vision than humans. She could feel the steady beats of the Zora's kick beneath her, up and down, webbed feet together, with slight changes as he swerved around obstacles she could not see.

Agitha was very relieved when she started to see light; her arms were growing tired from holding on so tight. Soon enough the water was lit up again with the bright sunlight from above. The Zora's movement began to slow as he ascended to the surface.

Agitha instinctively gulped down fresh air as they broke the surface, despite the fact that she had been breathing freely for the entire trip. She looked around the regain her bearings, and quickly realized they were just outside of the tunnel she had originally taken with the soldier, Colin. There was a stone bridge crossing the water a little ways away from them and the vast expanse of Hyrule field spread out in both directions, following the line of the sheer mountainside in which the tunnel was carved through. Agitha was still holding on to the Zora as he swam both of them over to a little stone ledge on the side of the river.

When they reached the platform the Zora easily shifted Agitha off his back and set her down on the stone shore, with very little visible strain on his corded muscles, despite the fact that he was treading water while doing this. Agitha was fairly impressed as she watched the Zora pull himself onto the platform as well. Both sat there for a moment in silence dangling their feet in the swift current.

Agitha decided to break the silence with one of the many questions vying for attention within her own head. But the one that won out in the end surprised even her. "Why did you help me?" she asked, looking at the Zora.

If the Zora was at all taken aback by the question, he didn't show it. He just looked passively out over the water and said, "Because you helped me." He paused for a moment, and then turned to meet her gaze with his emerald eyes. They were beautiful, almost luminous in the sunlight, like radiant gemstones.

Agitha quickly looked away, feeling slightly awkward, but she wasn't sure why. "This is… weird," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Incredibly," answered the Zora, his soft voice a little jumpy.

"Well," said Agitha plowing forward, "You asked me a question back there. What was it? I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." Agitha wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't regret that statement later, but there was no going back now. Now that she was alone with this Zora she just couldn't picture him as a monster. He seemed really quite sweet.

He pondered this proposition for a moment before replying, "Okay, deal. I had asked you why you helped me get out of the net?"

Agitha bit her lip, "Well," she began, unsure of what to say… why exactly did she help this Zora? "To be honest, the reasons are a little selfish," she said sheepishly. "I have questions, I want answers." Agitha had a nagging feeling that that answer was not quite as honest as she claimed, but the rational part of her mind was stubbornly refusing to believe otherwise.

The Zora nodded and Agitha watched as the reflective lights off the water danced across his shimmering blue-gray skin. "Fair enough," he said, "Now I'm sure you have many questions…?" He asked with a small smile.

"Oh yes," said Agitha, returning his smile with one of her own. She thought about it for a moment before asking, "What exactly happened? You know that day…" He held up a hand as if to say "no more" and to spare both of them further embarrassment. That fateful day was obviously still a touchy subject for the Zora as well. Agitha looked awkwardly down at her own feet.

"Well, I'll be honest now," said the Zora, "I'm not exactly sure. I just know that I was on the riverbed and suddenly you fell into the water. I think you must have hit your head or something during the fall because you passed out very quickly. I – I couldn't just leave you there. So I carried you to shore, but you weren't breathing so I, uh..." he paused scratching nervously at his fish-tailed appendage.

"So you weren't…?" started Agitha, blushing deeply, she glanced quickly up at the Zora who was blushing as well.

He held up both his hands and waved them slightly, "No, n-never," he stuttered slightly, his passive façade cracking, "I would never violate a girl like that."

"Even a Hylian?" asked Agitha quietly.

The Zora paused and looked at her for a second, "What do you mean?" His green eyes locked with her own violet ones. His gaze was piercing.

"Well," started Agitha, feeling more and more ashamed of herself by the second, "I had heard these rumors that – that Lake Hylia had become unsafe. That Hylians are disappearing and that the Zoras had something to do with it."

"What?" said the Zora sounding a little outraged. "What has Mallor been keeping from me?" he muttered. Agitha cast him a confused glance at this last statement, but he was too deep in thought to notice.

Suddenly he came out of his reverie saying "I'm sorry, but I truly don't know what you are talking about. I wish I could help dispel these rumors… but I don't know how." He looked sadly out over the rushing river water.

"Well," said Agitha mustering up as much brightness as she could, "You have one Hylian convinced."

The Zora seemed quite taken aback at this statement, "Really? I have thought I would have to be down on my hands and knees begging for your forgiveness."

"I wouldn't be opposed to any groveling," said Agitha with a light smile, "But it's really not necessary. I believe your story, and if you really had wanted to hurt me, you could have easily done so before now. And," she paused for a moment, debating on the best way to continue, "I'm sorry for overreacting."

The Zora said nothing for a moment before asking, "What is your name?"

"Agitha."

"I Ralis, forgive you, Agitha, on one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"You forgive me."

Agitha looked up at the Zora named Ralis at met his green-eyed gaze. She had the sudden urge to move closer to him, to feel his cool skin against her own. But she restrained herself, and asked, "Forgive you? For what? You have done nothing but help me… on multiple occasions for that matter."

Their gazes were still locked when he answered, "For this."

And with that he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

***Whaaaa? How did that just happen?* Don't worry, all will be explained soon, this just seemed like a good spot to end the chapter**

**So what do you think of the story so far? Leave a review please ^_^**


	8. Nayru's Love

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**8**

**Nayru's Love**

* * *

The kiss was short, just a brush of the lips before Ralis drew back. They just stared at each other for a moment, before it hit him. _What had he just done?_ He watched as Agitha's face turned slightly pink and she lifted a few fingers to her lips. Her violet eyes were unreadable.

"I'm s-sorry," he mumbled, looking away, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. He had just finished saying that he didn't mean to harm her and now… now he just kissed her, why had he done that… he was so _stupid_. But he just couldn't help it, all he could think about was her violet shaded eyes that seemed to slightly shift colors in the sunlight, her pale, soft skin, the golden hair that had escaped her braid, now curling into ringlets as it dried.

"Don't be…?" she said in a quiet voice that almost sounded like a question. Ralis knew the question was not for him. He turned back to see that she was still looking at him, her lips parted in surprise. They both looked away at that point turning quite red during the ensuing awkward silence.

Agitha was the one to break the silence. "So how exactly was I able to breathe under water?" she asked. Ralis was relieved that his brash actions hadn't elicited a more _temperamental_ response like the last time they met, although he couldn't quite decide if the fact she was avoiding talking about the kiss all together held the same sense of relief.

"It was Nayru's Love," said Ralis with a valiant, but vain attempt to keep his voice even. He very much wished the butterflies in his stomach would settle down.

Agitha cocked her head to one side and blinked a few times. "What is that?"

"It was a gift from the Goddess Nayru to certain Zoras," Ralis stopped himself from mentioning it was given to the line of Zoran royalty. He didn't want to bombard Agitha with too much shocking information at once. "It allows us to create a sort of force field around our bodies. It sends shockwaves through those who touch it from the outside, making it nearly the perfect defense. Although it takes a lot of strength to keep it up for long periods of time. I think the first known Zora to utilize it for combat defense lived in Termina, but that was a long time ago."

"That still doesn't explain how I was able to breathe underwater," pointed out Agitha sardonically, but the small smile playing on her lips cancelled out any sarcastic merit her tone may have had.

"I was getting there," said Ralis with playful condescension. "It was discovered that not only did Nayru's gift keep out enemies, it kept out water, but the fact that it so closely hugs the body means Zoras can still swim while using it. And it means that if the force field is extended to an air breather, it will filter the water out and leave only oxygen. Hence you can breathe under water."  
"Interesting," said Agitha thoughtfully, "So the Zoras control the only known way to breathe underwater, but they don't even need it? What's the point? I mean, I don't imagine situations like this…" she paused gesturing around them with opened palms, "come up very often."

"Well that's technically true, but there are ways to get around it," said Ralis, "Long ago, here in Hyrule, the Zoras created a tunic imbued with the power the Goddesses bestowed upon them. It allowed whoever wore it to breathe underwater as if they were included within a force field. And the tunic's magic was self-sustaining. It didn't act as a shield though so it was only given to certain people, those trained for the toughest combat, those with courage…" he trailed off as he realized that he was repeating the lessons in history taught to him by his mother. He never fully understood how much she had taught him…

Ralis looked over the water lost in thought for a few moments, before Agitha's overly bright voice pulled him back; Ralis guessed she was trying to erase the sorrowful look he knew must have taken up residence on his face. "Sounds pretty handy," said Agitha, "Where can I get one?"

Ralis pulled out of his reverie and looked at Agitha; her violet-eyed expression seemed sincere. "There are very few in existence and are rarely given to outsiders," said Ralis, "Why would you want one anyway?"

"Well," began Agitha. She paused and took a deep breath. The next sentence came out in a rush. "How else will I be able to see you again? I can't very well walk into Zora's Domain."

Ralis didn't answer her right away, only looked at her, his eyes widening in surprise. "W-We can work something out," said Ralis, cursing inwardly for the nervous stammer. But it didn't take long to get past that point. His mind had other things to think about… like the fact that _she wanted to see him again_.

Ralis was so elated by this thought that he almost didn't hear her say, "I need to get back soon. Hena will be worried about me." This somewhat deflated his mood, but the hint of sorrow present in her own voice more than made up for it. Ralis looked out at the horizon and was surprised to see that the sky was painted gold as the sun sunk steadily lower.

He looked over at Agitha as he replied, "Probably, it's getting late." Her expression had changed. She too was looking at the golden sunset, but with a thoughtful expression splayed across her features. Suddenly her lips curled into a smile as she turned to look at him, her violet eyes, yet again, full of unreadable emotion.

"Before we go," she said slowly, "Can I do something?"

Ralis nodded as he watched Agitha pull her legs out of the water and tuck them beneath her, so she was sitting on her own legs, giving her the slight height advantage needed to be level with Ralis's face.

She reached up a hand, hesitating only slightly as she touched the skin of Ralis's cheek. Her soft skin burned, but in a good way. Then she leaned forward; there was no hesitation this time as she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**I know, short chapter today... lots of explanations too, hopefully I didn't stray too far from Zelda canon...**

**But anyway... let me know what you think and leave a review please ^_^  
**


	9. Watchful Eyes

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**9**

**Watchful Eyes**

* * *

Agitha sunk to the ground after entering the Fishing Hole, leaning back against the closed door and taking steadying breaths. _What had she just done?_ She thought to herself in utter disbelief as she reviewed the afternoon in her mind's eye. Ralis, the beautiful Zora, hadn't harmed her, but saved her that day she fell into the river's depths. He said he hadn't meant any violation that day… but then he kissed her. She thought she should be repulsed, or at least slightly freaked out, but she couldn't bring herself to any such emotion.

The only emotion she could recall was bliss, utter bliss as his cool lips descended upon her own. And then she kissed him back; she smiled at the thought. The ride back had been a quiet and slightly awkward one, as Agitha had her arms clasped around his neck and was basically lying on his back as the Zora navigated the dark waters. Not that she minded much; the feeling of strong muscles of his back working tirelessly against her skin was simply… wonderful.

Agitha felt herself flush at the thought. She was glad, as she stared at the hut through the semi-enclosing darkness, that Hena had not come out to greet her. Her dress was completely soaked and the puddle of mud forming beneath her definitely was not helping her appearance. Agitha hoped that Hena was still at Iza's or out on the pond doing some sort of work, and that she would have the chance to sneak in and change before Hena could catch a glimpse of her.

Agitha stood up slowly, fighting the urge to run back out that door and see if Ralis was still out there. She anchored down her emotion-filled impulses with the thought of the fact that she was to see him again a week from today. Hena had been planning for weeks to go to Castle Market to pick up some supplies for the Fishing Hole's upkeep and Agitha was sure Hena was not going to cancel this trip. Of course Agitha was already thinking up plausible excuses to be left behind. _Just one more week_, she thought excitedly, _and then a whole day alone here… well not completely alone… _Agitha smiled hugely.

* * *

Agitha opened the door to Hena's house very slowly, peeking inside to make sure the coast was clear. It was. The storefront was dark, save for the dim twilight rays coming in through the window. She opened the door the rest of the way and crept in, succeeding in her venture to be very quiet until…

_ Crash! _Agitha cursed as she tripped over a mop and bucket left alone in the middle of the room, spilling the contents and then falling herself. The cacophony only increased as Hena's pet cockatiel, Purdy, started squawking horribly loud. Moments later a light appeared as Hena came through the doorway.

"Agitha?" asked Hena into the semi-darkness, "Is that you?"

"Hey Hena," said Agitha sheepishly.

Agitha guessed that Hena's eyes must have adjusted to the lack of light, because her expression changed from fearful uncertainty, to a mixture of curiosity and confusion, "What exactly happened to you?" she asked.

"Uhh…" said Agitha. She knew she must look quite a mess sprawled on the floor with a mop and bucket in muddy and soaked clothing and hair falling into disheveled knots. "I tripped... and the water got everywhere…" said Agitha. Hena raised a disbelieving eyebrow as if to say, that can't be all to the story. "It was dark, okay?" added Agitha defensively, but then added, I'll clean this up though," with the hopes of directing the conversation away from how tripping could possibly cause her to look like the mess she did.

Hena just sighed and shook her head, much like a disapproving parent and walked over to help Agitha up. "Just be more careful, okay?" said Hena, "So what have you been up to all day?"

Agitha cursed inwardly as her mind cast about for some plausible cover story. It came up with practically nothing. She shrugged saying, "I've just been hanging out. You know, around the pond, in the house."

Agitha was going to add more, but was cut off by a squawk from Purdy that sounded distinctively like "Lies!" Agitha's heart skipped a beat. How could this bird possibly know?

"Shush, Purdy!" said Hena, and Agitha relaxed, slightly embarrassed at her own overreaction. It was just a silly bird, she wasn't even sure it actually _could_ talk. Hena, thankfully completely oblivious to Agitha's inner turmoil, just shook her head at the bird. "She's been acting up for the past couple weeks now. I don't know what's gotten into you, you birdbrained little squwaker." Hena cooed the last sentence like a parent to a little child. Agitha covered up her laugh by coughing into her hands.

* * *

Ralis couldn't help but smile as he swam back into Zora's Domain. _She had kissed him too!_ He thought happily. He back flipped joyfully a few times in the water as he made his way to the falls. Even the thought of having to talk to the Advisor couldn't dampen his mood.

He swam up the waterfall and into the throne room. He pulled himself out of the water before the throne and was surprised to find it empty. Mallor was nowhere to be seen. Ralis walked over and sat down in the seat of power, looking out over the room. The sun had set, leaving silvery moonlight in its place, casting an eerie glow over the central pool. He looked up seeing the faint outline of the black device the green clad Hero had used to warp from place to place hanging in the sky. It's remnant serving as a reminder of the hard times Hyrule had faced all those years ago. It was strange to see the throne room empty. Two Zoras stood guard at the entrance, but other than that he was utterly alone. Ralis preferred it this way, sitting on the coral throne he felt closest to his mother.

This thought made him blush; he wondered what she would say if she knew he liked a Hylian. Ralis didn't need even a moment to consider this before realizing that his mother would be happy. She would be happy because he was happy and because this would promote strong ties between the races, something she very much strove for in her life. Ralis smiled sadly as he recalled the legacy of Queen Rutella, almost glad she wasn't here today to see how the race relations had all but crumbled.

* * *

Torian felt a jittery unease as he rushed back to the Advisor to report his findings. The young Zora guard had been entrusted by Mallor to follow the Prince, unnoticed, whenever he left the Domain. And, boy, did he have a lot to share today.

He had swam back to the Domain as quick as he webbed feet could propel him after he saw that the oddly coupled lovebirds were about to make their way back to Upper Zora River. He was a fast swimmer, and easily made it back before the Prince and the girl, although he had a feeling that the Prince had not been swimming quite as fast as he was capable of on the return trip.

He found the Advisor in his usual haunt: the throne room. He stood before the older Zora, bowing deeply before saying, "I have news of the Prince's…" he paused as he searched for the right word, "adventures, Advisor Mallor."

Mallor's thin lips curled into a smile, his pale green-grey eyes glinting in the dim torchlight. "Good, good, Torian. Come with me."

Mallor clapped and two gaurds came immediately to his side. Torian was surprised with how much power his uncle held despite the fact that he was not actually royalty. Torian had never been close to his uncle, as he was only his uncle by marriage, but when he offered Torian a position as part of his own personal guard, Torian's family insisted he take it.

"Stay here and let me know when our young Prince returns," said Mallor to the guards out of the side of his mouth. The two nodded and walked away in silence to stand beside the waterfall on watch.

"You," he gestured to Torian, "Come with me." Torian followed in silence as Mallor led him to Mallor's own chamber. His, along with the Prince's and a few select others', were connected directly to the throne room through a long, narrow hallway. However, very few even knew of the existence of this wing as the door, hidden behind the throne, nearly matched the walls exactly in texture and color. One would have to look very closely to see the nearly flawless seams outlining the doorway.

Mallor's room was lavishly decorated. The curtains that hung over the rock walls were imbedded with beads that glimmered in the torchlight and carved coral-like statues sat in the corners. His bed was a shallow water-filled basin, lined with a soft spongy material, situated in the center of his room. The water cast moving reflections on the ceiling. Mallor led Torian to a small sitting area off to the side where there was one armchair and a natural seat where the uneven wall jutted out into a ledge. Mallor took the chair, while Torian perched himself on the small rock ledge.

The Advisor clasped his hands on his own lap before asking, "So Torian, what is this news of which you speak."

Torian had to look up to meet the Advisor's eyes, due to the fact that the rock ledge was far lower in height than the chair, a fact that Torian guessed the Advisor was fully aware of. "The Prince," started Torian nervously. Mallor had assured him he was keeping tabs on the Prince, for the Prince's own good, but Torian still got this inescapably guilty feeling when forced to share his findings with the Advisor.

"Just spit it out!" said Mallor, agitation creeping into his tone.

Torian failed at hiding his ensuing wince. He hated it when the Advisor yelled at him. "The Prince," started the young Zora once again, "was in contact with the Hylian girl from before. He used Nayru's Love to take her out into Hyrule Field. They talked for a while out there, and then – then they kissed." The last part came out rushed. Torian blushed at the memory. He had looked away as soon as he realized what was happening, but he still couldn't help but feel he was being very intrusive.

The Advisor was quiet for a few moments after this, and Torian could tell from his expression that he was calculating – trying to figure out what this information meant – and how it would affect him. Soon his lips curled into a grin and he said, more to himself than to Torian, "This could work. I'm sure the Shaman could work this in our favor…"

"Who's the Shaman?" asked Torian confused.

"No one you need to worry about. Or mention ever again." Mallor gave Torian a very pointed look as he said the last few words, and Torian knew that was a command he would be wise to follow.

Torain quickly changed the subject, "Is that all, Advisor?"

Seeming satisfied that the young Zora would remain silent Mallor replied, "Yes, Torian, that is all."

And with that Torian got up to leave, leaving the Advisor, grinning to himself, in his wake.

* * *

**Hmm, grinning to himself... that can't be good... evil plan is the works? I guess you'll jut have to wait and see XD  
**

**If you like what you've read let me know and leave a review ^_^  
**


	10. Transportation Troubles

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**

**

* * *

Shadowed Waters**

**10**

**Transportation Troubles

* * *

**

Agitha was fairly sure time had slowed down during the week she was forced to wait to see Ralis again with the sole purpose of driving her insane. The days seem to stretch to invariably long lengths and every little request of Hena's seemed to grate tenfold on her nerves. Agitha knew she shouldn't be annoyed at her older cousin; it wasn't as if she knew her presence was keeping Agitha from the one she really wanted to see.

"You're up early," said Hena to Agitha on the morning of her departure, "And awfully bright-eyed for such an early hour." Agitha had entered the living area to find Hena packing her bag on the table, the only light came through the window, as the first few rays of the rising sun filtered through the sheer curtain.

Agitha just shrugged, trying to pull down the corners of her smiling mouth, but failing miserably. "I guess I just got a good night's sleep, last night," said Agitha. It was a complete and total lie, Agitha had lied awake for hours just watching the moon's progression outside of her open window, and imagining the day to come.

Hena cast her a questioning glance, but said no more on the subject. "This trip will probably take all day, Agi. I won't be back 'til late tonight. I assume you'll find something to do all day…?"

Agitha just smiled and said, "Don't I always?"

"I guess you're right," said Hena smiling warmly, "I'm sorry, I just can't get over the fact that you're no longer that little girl back in Castle Town who played make-believe castle with all her little golden bugs."

A moment later Hena drew the strings of her pack and tied them tightly. "Well, I guess that's everything." She hoisted her pack across her back then turned to Agitha, her indigo eyes full of concern, "Be careful okay?"

Agitha grimaced, "I'll try to avoid any more run-ins with mops and buckets."

Hena smiled and shook her head, but her voice was very serious, "You know what I mean, Agi. Stay inside the Fishing Hole, okay? I don't want another… incident, involving _them_." Hena spat the last word as if even speaking of Zoras would sully her clean Hylian mouth.

Agitha hoped she covered her wince well enough to avoid questioning. "I'll be good," replied Agitha.

A moment later Hena was embracing her in a hug, as she whispered, "I know you will, I just worry, you know?"

Agitha didn't reply as Hena let her go, she was more focused on trying to stop the guilty butterflies fluttering around in her stomach from dampening her good mood.

Hena smiled as she said, "Bye Agi," and made her way out the door.

* * *

Ralis just couldn't hold back the smile as he woke up that morning. He quickly and quietly made his way out of his chambers and into the throne room, which was nearly empty – not surprisingly though, considering the early hour. He didn't hesitate at all to dive into the pool of water before the throne, slicing through its crystal-like surface ripples with little splash.

Ralis had told the Advisor yesterday that he was taking today off. Even Mallor's slight jibe about the young Zora shirking his princely duties couldn't dampen his mood. Ralis was pretty sure the Advisor was happier this way anyway – Ralis found it very easy to get on the Advisor's nerves, and the fact that he enjoyed doing so didn't really help.

He swam swiftly and silently through the clear water, only passing a few Zoras on the way. He exited the Domain, swimming low through the dark passageway that led to Upper Zora River. He surfaced to find Agitha, standing on the bank, arms crossed in what Ralis guessed was an attempt to look disappointed, but the poorly hid smile easily ruined the façade.

"You're late," said Agitha, as Ralis climbed out of the water. Her blond hair was tied in two pigtails, and the flyaway strands where held back with a pink headband. She wore a simple blue, sleeveless dress which fell to her knees, with a white shirt pouf-sleeved shirt underneath and a pink sash tied around her waist.

"I think you're just early," replied Ralis.

"Nope," said Agitha shaking her head and smiling, "It doesn't work like that. I think you're just going to have to make it up to me."

"Oh really?" said Ralis, playfully, "Well, you look lovely. Does that count?"

Agitha shook her head, "Flattering, but not good enough." She took a step closer to Ralis and glanced up at him quickly before looking away, arms crossed again. Ralis blushed as he realized what she meant, but definitely did not mind.

"How about this?" He reached out and tilted her chin up with a few fingers, and smiled as a grin broke out across her own face. She unfolded her arms and twined them around Ralis's own neck as he leant downwards, pulling her closer.

Their faces were mere inches apart when Agitha whispered, "Much better." And with that Ralis closed the gap and kissed her.

* * *

"So what exactly are our plans today?" asked Agitha after their brief interlude of kissing. Ralis had told her last week to bring food and he would plan the rest. She had packed a picnic basket full of breads, jams, and bottles of milk, thus holding up her end of the bargain. She hoped Ralis had done the same.

"It's a surprise," said Ralis smiling. He bent down and picked up the picnic basket in one hand, and reached out and took Agitha's own hand with the other. She eagerly laced her fingers through his reveling in the cool, smooth sensation of his skin against hers. "This way," he said brightly, as he led her towards… _Iza's house_?

"Uh, Ralis?" said Agitha as he dropped her hand to reach for the handle of the front door, "You do know this is my cousin's house right?"

"She is your cousin?" asked Ralis surprised, "You look nothing alike."

Agitha smiled, thinking of Iza's outrageously poufy afro, compared to her own silky blonde strands. "Very true, but that's beside the point. Why are we going in here?"

"It'll ruin the surprise…" said Ralis but only half-heartedly as he bent to power of Agitha's single-eyebrow-raised-glare. "Fine," he said, "I want to take you to Lanayru Spring and Lake Hylia. Both are really quite beautiful."

"But why does that require us coming here?"

"I felt bad about getting you soaked the last time I saw you… I figured you'd want to stay dry if we were going to be out all day, so I thought you could ride down the rapids so you wouldn't have to swim with me."

Agitha felt her eyes widen in fear, as she remembered what Hena had told her about Iza's business. It basically was a combination of a test of wills and a test of skill, as it required the participant to keep a level head while navigate their way down the fast moving rapids around large rocks and other natural obstacles. Agitha knew Iza was an expert and a boat rarely ever crashed on her watch… but Iza wasn't here right now…

"Agitha…?" said Ralis's voice, pulling her out of her fear-driven reverie. "Are you okay?"

Agitha knew she must have turned very white. She gulped before answering, "I'm not so sure I can do that."

Ralis looked at her confused for a moment before saying, "You mean going down the raids?"

Agitha nodded slowly, "I can't go down the rapids alone."

Ralis blinked a few times, as understanding dawned across his face. Then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Agitha mustering up as much of an indignant voice as she could manage.

"You really thought I'd let you go down the rapids alone?" asked Ralis between chuckles. He continued when Agitha didn't answer, "Goddesses no. No offense to your cousin, as I'm sure she is practiced at what she does, but letting untrained Hylians go down that flume of death is just dumb. I would never let you go down alone."

"But you said you were swimming down…" asked Agitha, very confused at the moment.

"I am," said Ralis, "I'm going to swim under the boat and guide it."

"But this is a _big_ river…" said Agitha, instinctively knowing her argument was weakening.

"And I am a Zora," he said, his lips twisted into a sideways smile, "So, are you ready?" He opened the door then held out a hand.

Agitha hesitated slightly before taking it, "You know, if I die, you're going to have hell to pay. You don't want to upset Hena, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm pretty sure I'll have more to worry about than your cousin if I let you get hurt on this trip. Which I won't, by the way."

"That's sweet, but it wouldn't be the time to be selfless – you'd want to flee Hyrule while your fins were still attached to your body."

"I'll take my chances."

"Such confidence…"

"If you say so…"

And with that Agitha let Ralis lead her forward into the darkness of Iza's house.

* * *

**Not much happening in this chapter, but fluff is fun to write and fun to read... i hope..?**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Let me know what you think and leave a review please ^_^**


	11. Down the Rapids

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**11**

**Down the Rapids**

* * *

"This can't be a good idea," said Agitha as she walked across the rickety wood landing towards where the boats were tied up. It was ominously dark inside the house and eerily unlived in, despite the fact that Hena had been here a week earlier.

"It's not a good idea," said Ralis, to which Agitha mustered up the most incredulous look possible. He just chuckled his soft laugh and added, "It's a great idea."

"Ha ha, very funny," said Agitha, sticking out her tongue and knowing full well that she looked like a little child.

Upon reaching the far side of the walkway, Agitha peered over the railed edge and gulped involuntarily as she examined one of the small wooden boats tied to the dock. It looked so insubstantial set against the ominously dark depths below. She felt a hand rest softly on her shoulder and pull her close. She looked up to see Ralis's green eyes looking sympathetically down at her.

"Don't worry," said the Zora, "It'll be an experience, like nothing you've ever experienced before."

"You can say that again," muttered Agitha.

"It'll be an ex-"

"Oh, shut up," said Agitha as she nudged him playfully with her shoulder. Ralis just laughed and hugged her close, before going to prepare the boat for departure.

Once Ralis was done putting everything into the boat, including Agitha herself, he dove into the water. Agitha leaned over the side to watch his descent but the depths got too dark too quickly, and for a few moments she found herself utterly alone. Her mind began to wander, trying to make sense of this whole situation.

Everything about _this_ was odd, and she knew it. But something about Ralis was so completely and utterly alluring. He was a mystery, different from any other boy she had known back in Castle Town, and not just because he was a Zora. He was sincerely _nice_, not just putting on some poorly thought out show for a girl, at least as far as she could tell; and from the amount of time she was forced to spend hanging around with the rich, snobbish sons of father's fellow Castle-workers, she had gotten pretty good at telling. _And who knew a fish could look so positively hot?_ thought Agitha, to which she immediately blushed a deep shade of red.

Agitha started, jerked out of her reverie, as the boat began to move forward. She gripped the wooden edges of the hull so tightly that her knuckles turned a ghastly shade of white. A moment later Ralis popped his head above the surface.

"Are you ready?" he asked in what Agitha thought was an outrageously calm voice considering the circumstances.

"Do I have a choice?" returned Agitha, trying to keep any trembling out of her voice.

Ralis smiled and put his hand over hers. "Of course you do," he said sincerely, "I'm just helping you make the right one."

"Remind me to thank you later," muttered Agitha through a grimace. She could still hear the Zora's chime-like laughter reverberating off the cave walls after he dove back beneath the water.

Agitha was more prepared this time when the boat began to move forward again. It was eerily silent though alone above the water, the only noise coming from the rushing rapids to come. She wished Ralis could have been in the boat with her, but knew that wasn't exactly possible if she wanted to make it down the falls without injury.

Ralis led the boat smoothly through the water, staying a good distance away from the rocky walls of the cave. Agitha could tell Ralis was holding back, not allowing the boat to rocket down the falls at its full speed, but Agitha was perfectly fine with that. After a few minutes of travel, she actually found herself smiling slightly.

Soon a light was visible signaling the end of the cave and the start of the true rapids, a sheet of falling water distorting the sunlight magnificently. Agitha could feel Ralis let up a little on his hold as they approached the exit. She felt as if they were flying over the rapids as they skirted around the waterfall and into the open air.

Agitha found herself grinning hugely as the warm air caressed her face, and blew back her golden hair. The sunlight shimmered on the water's surface as it rushed past, the narrow rock walls funneling it downward. Agitha leaned forward, reveling in the rush and the beauty as it flew by.

She was so entranced by the grandness of the rapids, however, that she failed to notice the coming dip. She gave a small yelp as the boat angled downwards and rapidly descended, but soon her yells turned to laughter as Ralis guided her smoothly around the large gray stone positioned at the bottom of the descent.

The boat slowed as Ralis surfaced, grinning as well. "Having fun yet?" he asked.

Agitha let her smile answer as he dove back beneath the surface and pulled the boat towards the next outlet. Ralis expertly guided the boat around the three mossy stone pillars growing out of the next pool, bringing them close enough to a thin ribbon of falling water that Agitha could reach out her hand and feel its cool touch. Its mist felt nice on her sun-warmed skin.

The water got rougher as they made their way further down the rapids. She gripped the edges of the hull to keep from sliding around on her bench-like seat. Agitha carefully peered over the side of the small wooden boat, looking for Ralis, but all she could see was the occasional flash of a light pink fin set against the gray background. _He must be very strong to hold his own and the boat against the rapids_, thought Agitha as she eyed the churning water yet to come.

The last parts of the rapids went by quickly as Ralis smoothly avoided all obstacles. Agitha began to think that maybe someday she could learn to traverse the rapids on her own like Iza; _it would be quite the adventure_, she thought was still grinning as they made their down the final stretch, the white marble half-arches of The Great Hylian Bridge visible high above in the distance. Agitha gave a small but joyful scream as the boat fell over the last falls and glided smoothly out into Lake Hylia.

Ralis let the boat glide through the water, past the wooden dock near the end of the falls and the shallow jetty. The small ripples sent out as the boat slowed were the only movements on the calm water. Agitha stood, blinking in the unhindered sunlight as it streamed down upon the still lake water, and stretched.

"I told you, you'd like it," said Ralis, who had surfaced and was now hanging off the boat, arms and shoulders hoisted out of the water and draped over its wooden hull. Agitha knelt as the rowboat tipped precariously towards the side that the Zora was now attached to. He was looking up at her, his emerald eyes expectant.

"You never said that I'd like it," said Agitha, "Just that it would be an _experience_." She exaggerated the last word, but found it difficult to mock Ralis's soft tone.

"Eh, technicalities," said Ralis, "Now for the main attraction…" said Ralis as he slid back into the depths. Suddenly the boat moved forward again. Agitha looked put towards their destination and gasped. They were head towards a rocky shore, leading to a massive, ornamented entrance to a cave. The entryway was flanked on both sides by huge stone pillars intricately carved and topped with very realistic sculpted serpents. An eerie glow faintly emanated from the mouth of the impressive stone structure.

When they reached the rocky shore Ralis climbed onto it, using the rope to hold the boat close. "This is our stop," he said, grinning.

Agitha stood. "Who built all of this?" she asked, eyes still roaming over the hugely impressive architecture.

She heard Ralis chuckle in amusement. "I take it you've never been to Lake Hylia before?"

Agitha looked at him, and shook her head. Ralis was no longer looking at her but up at the stone. "This Spring has been here for ages, no one knows who or what built it. It is believed that the Goddesses themselves built these springs throughout Hyrule as safe havens for the Light Spirits," said Ralis, whose face then suddenly twisted into a grin. "They say that when you stand before the pool inside you can hear the whisperings of fate directly from the Spirit's themselves."

Agitha furrowed her brow and looked at him. "You really believe the Goddesses can or will talk to you?" asked Agitha, "And who is 'they' anyway?"

Ralis's grin faded into a slight frown. "My mother told me that Lanayru spoke to her… before she died…"

"Oh," said Agitha, looking down, "Sorry…"

"Don't be," said Ralis quickly, "She died for her people, it's how she would have wanted to go."

_Awkward silence_, noted Agitha mentally, but said aloud, "Shall we go?"

Ralis's sad eyes seemed to perk up at the subject change, "Definitely."

Agitha carefully passed Ralis the picnic basket which he sat far from the edge of the shore, then he came back to help her out. Agitha stood slowly, with the steadying aid of Ralis's hand. She was about to step out of the boat when the entire area began to rumble, both the land and water shuddering violently. Agitha lost her grip on Ralis's hand as she was pitched forward onto the jagged rock shore.

Agitha felt her palms burn as they scraped across the rock, and a stinging in on her shin told her it had been cut on a particularly sharp crag in the stone. But the pain was slight in comparison to the ear-splitting wail that seemed to emanate out of nowhere and everywhere at once. Agitha gasped and clutched her bloody hands to her ears, and curling into a fetal position. The pain she could hear in the scream was almost as unbearable to listen to as the pain its volume was causing in her own head.

And then it stopped; the ensuing silence pressing down upon her with an almost heavy weight.

Agitha opened her eyes slowly, hands still clutched to her ears, to see Ralis doing the same. He had sunk to one knee during the strange earthquake. Agitha pushed herself into a sitting position. "What was that?" she asked, punctuating each word.

"I wish I knew," said the Zora, looking around helplessly. "Your leg…" he added, upon spying her injured form.

Agitha looked down at her right shin, and was surprised to see a large gash oozing blood just below her knee. A small crimson pool was already beginning to form beneath her. However, this pain was nothing in comparison to the splitting headache left ringing in her ears.

"It needs to bandaged to stop the bleeding," said Ralis as he looked around, presumably looking for cloth to use as a bandage.

Agitha thought for a moment, _cloth… cloth…_ Before the answer became so blatantly obvious that she wanted to smack herself in the forehead. Agitha lifted her dress slightly, revealing the soft white linen of her underskirt. She vaguely noticed Ralis looking away embarrassed, but continued anyway, ripping off a long white strip. She stood and made to hobble over to the water to clean the wound. Within seconds Ralis was next to her, supporting her weight.

Ralis helped her sit, legs dangling into the water, blood washing away in the still rippling water. Ralis sat beside and took the cloth from her hands and ripped of two smaller pieces. She gave him an odd look.

"Your hands," he said, motioning to her scraped palms. Agitha quickly plunged those into the water as well and then back out, then tried to take to the cloth from Ralis.

"Uh-uh, you're injured," he said, "You can't be expected to take care of yourself." He took one of her hands in his own, then tied the cloth around it, then did the same to the other. The already stained bandage, from tearing it with her own bloody hands, turned slightly pink as it stemmed the bleeding.

Agitha lifted her cut leg out of the water, and stretched it out for Ralis to bandage. He tied the white cloth around it, which immediately began to stain a dark crimson, and pressed his cool hands to the wounds, holding them there until the blood stopped flowing.

"There," he said happily, "Good as new." There was a slight hitch in his voice, but whether it was from worrying about her injury, or worrying about whatever made that horrendous noise, Agitha was unsure.

Agitha smiled anyway though, and said, "Thanks."

He stood and grabbed the picnic basket, hanging it over his arm. "Still up for a picnic?"

"Of course," said Agitha, as she made to get up.

"Uh-uh," said Ralis again.

"What now?" asked Agitha blinking in confusion.

"You are severely injured, no walking for you."

"I'm not going to be the only one _severely injured_ if you don't stop treating me like an infirm," said Agitha in a voice that was only partly teasing.

Ralis laughed, and walked over to her, putting a light hand on her shoulder as she made a second attempt to stand. "I was serious," said the Zora.

"So was I," said Agitha through gritted teeth. Although, her clenched jaw was more of a result of the stinging pain in her leg that occurred when she attempted to put weight on it than Ralis's refusal to let her stand.

Ralis just laughed again, and crouched beside her. Then in one swift movement he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style.

Agitha didn't struggle, only looked up into his green eyes and said, "You just wanted an excuse to do this, didn't you?"

Ralis grinned, "It's a possibility."

Agitha just shook her head, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Ralis's cool muscled arms wrapped around her, as he carried through the entrance and into Lanayru Spring.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the bit of mystery... and of course the fluff =)**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Leave one and let me know what you think ^_^**


	12. Double Dealing

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Well I guess the characters Mallor, Torian, and the Shaman are mine, but you know what I mean)**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**12**

**Double Dealing**

* * *

Torian was still trembling after the odd earthquake had finished. He floated in the water deep below the surface, hidden in the shadows beneath the dock near the rapid's outlet. He surfaced slowly, looking around for a possible source, but found none. He peeked above the water's surface, seeing The Prince and the Hylian girl looking equally as freaked out.

He watched as they gathered their wits and eventually made their way into the spring - he carrying her. _It looked like the girl was injured_, notedTorain hopefully as he dove back below the surface and swam swiftly through the water, still slightly shaken from the rumbling and the screaming… Whatever had made that dreadful noise was in obvious pain… but this wasn't the time to think about that. Mallor had given him very specific instructions for this particular mission. _I don't care how you do it, just get her blood!_ recalled Torian, wincing as he remembered the harshness of the Advisor's voice. The instructions were unsettling, to say the least, but Torian didn't dare question his uncle for fear of invoking his rage.

The leather belt tied around his waist slid uncomfortable as he swam. Torian wasn't really a fan of wearing such accessories, but it was necessary in order to carry things while swimming. The Advisor had given him a small dagger and a corked glass vial to capture a few drops of the girl's blood. Although how he was supposed to achieve this dark deed, he did not know.

Fortunately for Torian, this problem was already solved. He surfaced, peering over the rock ledge and scanning the area. He was both relieved and slightly nauseated to see a stream of fresh blood pooling in the rock's every orifice. Having made sure the coast was clear, Torian climbed out of the water and quickly unhooked the glass vial from his belt. He knelt and carefully scooped some of the crimson liquid into the clear container, swallowing back the bile now rising in his throat. Quickly corking the vial and reattaching it to his belt, Torian took one last look around before diving back into the water.

He grinned, knowing that his uncle would be pleased that the young Zora had made such quick work of his assigned task. Torian swam up the final waterfall and back into the rapids, on his way to deliver the liquid to the Advisor.

* * *

Mallor grinned when he saw his young guard approaching so soon. He had expected the task to take the majority of the day, but greatly preferred it this way. The sooner he could carry out his plan the better. He had just received word from the Shaman that the preparations were underway and soon all that would be needed was the girl's blood.

"I trust you have… fulfilled my request?" asked Mallor, sitting back in the throne as Torian approached.

Torian smiled, looking pleased with himself. "Yes, Advisor, I was able to procure the - " Mallor was sure he was about to say _blood_, but he stopped as the older Zora cast him as pointed a glance as he could muster. Mallor did not particularly want knowledge of his shadier dealings spreading through the Domian, and if anyone knew he was harvesting blood… he shuddered to think how quickly he would be ousted from this position.

"Well give it here, boy," snapped the Advisor, wanting to get this transaction over as quickly as possible.

"Y-yes, sir," stammered Torain, as he reached down to unhook the vial from his belt. Mallor could have smacked himself in the forehead, or better yet smacked Torian himself, for the ignorance of this young Zora carrying a vial of blood around for the entire Domain to see.

But it was too late to change that now. Fortunately the throne room was nearly empty as it usually was when the Prince was away. Mallor scowled at Ralis's popularity… although if his plan succeeded that should no longer be a problem…

"Here you go, sir," said Torian holding out the vial. Mallor quickly snatched the crimson-filled container out of the young Zora's hand and stowed it in a small leather pouch at his hip.

"Thank you Torian," said the Advisor stiffly, "You are free to go." Mallor looked away to adjust the pouch, making sure the vial was completely hidden. When he looked back, he was surprised and slightly annoyed to the young Zora still standing there. He sighed.

"Um, Uncle?" asked Torian hesitantly.

Mallor said nothing, waiting for the young Zora to realize his mistake.

After a few moments Torian gasped, "Oh, sorry, I mean Advisor."

"What is it Torian?" answered the Advisor exasperatedly.

"I was just wondering… what exactly do you need it for?" asked Torian quietly.

"This is not the place to discuss such matters," snapped Mallor in a whisper, "Nor are a Zora with whom I would discuss such things with. Now you'd best leave before you have to tell your mother that your insolence to authority lost you your job."

Torian's eyes widened, as he stepped back and dove into the water and swam quickly away. Mallor sat back in the throne, wishing that his nephew was slightly less inquisitive. Although he guessed that was a reasonable price to pay for loyalty. The youth may question his orders, but he doubted the young Zora's feelings of familial ties would allow him to betray the Advisor.

A few moments later, a quiet scrape of rock on rock signaled the opening of the door behind the throne. A guard stepped in front of the throne and bowed deeply before saying, "Advisor Mallor, a man who goes by the name of Shaman wishes to see you."

Mallor rose to his feet, grinning. "Thank you Reid," he said as he walked toward the hallway leading to his chamber, leaving the guard there alone to ponder what the meeting between the Advisor and this new shady character could possibly be about.

* * *

Zylanos tapped his black-leather booted toe impatiently as he waited for the Advisor to be notified of his arrival. He had closed the Portal he had created then asked the guard stationed outside of the Advisor's personal chambers to get the Advisor himself. He had laughed at the Zora's surprise as he emerged from the door to a chamber the guard surely thought had been empty. Although the ignorant guard was not far off as the chamber had been empty only moments before, as Zylanos had Portaled directly into the room itself.

A moment later, Zylanos heard the door begin to open. He adjusted the hood of his long black cloak to make sure his face was perfectly hidden from sight. He turned and to see the Advisor walking towards him, grinning.

"Ah, Shaman," said Mallor grandly, annoyingly so, in Zylanos's opinion, "I trust all the preparations are in order."

The Shaman bit back a sarcastic reply, and merely said, "Yes, the ritual is nearly complete. All that is needed is…" Zylanos finished the sentence by holding out a hand.

"Yes, of course," said Mallor, and with a flourish he pulled the blood-filled vial out of a pouch attached to a belt at his hip, "The girl's blood."

Zylanos grimaced beneath his hood. He hated that he had to use physical objects to carry out such simple spells in this world. _But not for long_, a voice in the back of his head reminded him. He reached out and took the crimson vial from the Zora.

"Now remember," said Mallor, slight worry in his voice, "The girl needs to be kept alive, for now, at least. It is crucial-"

The Shaman waved a hand to cut him off, "Yes, yes, I know. The girl will be safe. Now when do you want this to happen?" Zylanos hated acting subordinate to the Advisor, but he also knew it was the easiest way to gain access to the Lakebed Temple, and its guardian, Morpheel.

The Advisor grinned, "Well, I know for a fact that our young Prince and his Hylian girl are at Lanayru Spring at this very moment. They will be completely unsuspecting of an ambush of any sort when they leave. You should have an hour at the very least. Arrange the capture for then."

Zylanos cringed internally at having to take orders from such a _worthless_ _creature_, but held back any bitter remarks. "Very well," said the Shaman, "Is that all?"

"Yes," said the Advisor, "That is all."

Zylanos forced himself to bow, before turning his back on the Advisor, whom he knew was watching curiously. The Shaman let him watch, knowing he would be too smug at having such a powerful connection to share his knowledge of the Shaman's magic with others. _And I will be free of him soon anyway_, thought Zylanos, grinning.

He raised his leather-gloved hands and closed his eyes as he reached out with a few tendrils of black magic, latching onto the open air. With an exertion of magical pressure he wrenched a hole in the air, leaving behind pixelated squares of black dust that dissipated before touching the ground. Zylanos focused on the location he wanted to be and the Portal collapsed inward with a glowing electric blue light spiraling within into nothingness. He stepped forward, letting the darkness consume him as he disappeared, hopefully leaving an awe-struck Advisor in his wake.

* * *

**Uh oh... this is not looking good for our Prince...**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Leave one and let me know what you think of the story ^_^**


	13. Premonitions

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Well Mallor, Torian and Zylanos are mine, but you know what I mean)  
**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**13**

**Premonitions

* * *

**

Lanayru Spring was just as beautiful as Ralis remembered it to be. He paused for a moment upon entering just to take in the stunning view. The circular pond seemed to glow with an eerie blue light, which reflected off the rough stone walls as if they were embedded with tiny sapphires. Tiered grassy platforms encircled the pool and sprouted delicate vines of hanging ivy. Thicker vines, almost like tree roots snaked their way down from the heavens as well. The cave stretched too high for Ralis to see its peak.

"It's beautiful," murmured Agitha, as she too drank in its beauty. Ralis smiled, glad that she liked it. He carried her out onto the large ledge directly in front of the entrance. It jutted out high above the water.

"This is where the Hyrule's Hero was said to have stood when Lanayru spoke to him," said Ralis as sat down on the edge, still holding Agitha, cradled in his arms. He let go for a moment with one arm, to let the picnic basket slide off and land with a quiet thud next to them, but wasn't quite ready yet to relinquish his hold on her.

Agitha wriggled upwards so that she was more sitting on his lap, than lying in his arms. "Well, it does seem quite magical," she breathed. Their faces were now very close. He could see the different shades of violet that swirled together to make up her stunning eyes. He could feel her warm breath, which seemed to become more rapid, like his own.

Suddenly she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. Ralis welcomed them fully, pulling Agitha closer with one arm, and sliding the other back under her legs, so he was yet again cradling her close. Ralis let instinct take over as his tongue brushed against her lips; he could feel her smile as she opened up to the soft probe.

Ralis felt her hands slide up the smooth muscles of his shoulders and caress his neck. The warm touch burned in a good way. His own hands gently slid against the soft skin of her thighs, seemingly of their own accord. They were both smiling now, lips still locked together.

Eventually they broke apart, sitting in silence for a moment, each transfixed on the other's eyes.

Soon Ralis decided to break the silence. "That was-"

"Fun?" finished Agitha, cutting him off.

"I was going to say something along the lines of excellent or amazing. But fun works too." Ralis smiled.

"You know," said Agitha, "I'm glad you decided to get yourself trapped in that net."

Ralis blushed. "That wasn't exactly a conscious decision…" mumbled the Zora.

"Shh," said Agitha, "Don't ruin the moment."

Ralis chuckled, "Okay… then should I say me too?"

"Yes," said Agitha, "and…?"

"I'm glad you almost drowned…?"

"Me too!" said Agitha grinning, "See how this works?"

He laughed, saying, "I guess." Ralis looked down, intrigued by the odd girl cradled in his strong hold. He was so elated by the fact that she liked him that he hadn't even thought about the strangeness of the situation. _I guess that's what happens when you're in love_, said a voice in the back of the Zora's mind – to which he immediately blushed profusely. Had he really just thought that? He just met this girl; surely he was not _in love_…

"What are you thinking about?" asked Agitha, pulling him out of his reverie and causing him to blush deeper. Ralis was fairly certain the shade of his face was now comparable to the scales of a reekfish.

"Uh," said Ralis, eyes casting about for some not quite as embarrassing answer as the truth would have been, "That I'm hungry?" The answer came out unintentionally as a question. Ralis blushed again.

"Oh," said Agitha. Ralis could have sworn that she sounded slightly disappointed. But her next words had perked right back up again, "Me too. I packed us some food though - I'll get the basket."

Agitha slid off his lap and grabbed the picnic basket, before planting herself on Ralis's left; their hips touching. She spread fruit jam on a piece of bread and passed it to Ralis, then did the same for herself.

They each nibbled on their bread in silence for a moment before Agitha said, "So what exactly do you think caused that earthquake… and that _noise_?" She shuddered when saying that last word.

Ralis stared out over the glowing pool for a moment before answering. "I don't know," he answered shaking his head. "I can honestly say I've never heard anything like it before. I'll have to notify Mallor though…" He added as an afterthought.

Agitha looked up at him and blinked, "Who's Mallor?"

Ralis froze with indecision. He hadn't yet mentioned the little detail that he was actually the Zora Prince destined to one day rule his people, and he wasn't completely sure that he wanted to. She seemed to know something of the problems between the Zoras and the Hylians. _Hell_, thought Ralis bitterly remembering all the official meetings he had been turned away from on the grounds of being too young, _she probably knows as much, if not more, than me_. Ralis didn't want her to think that he was just using her as a political tool. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind until right then.

"He works for the Prince," said Ralis. Not a lie, just not the whole truth.

"Oh, I see," said Agitha thoughtfully.

"So," started Ralis, his fish-tailed appendage twitching nervously, "I don't really know much about you… Have you always lived on Upper Zora River?" He desperately wanted to get the conversation off of the subject of himself.

"Oh, no," said Agitha, "I actually don't live here at all. I live in Castle Town, but I'm out here with my cousin for now… Father's orders… Although, so far things aren't turning out so bad." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Beside the whole almost drowning thing?"

"I thought we already decided that that was a good thing. C'mon keep up with the conversation," she teased, playfully.

"Oh, right," said Ralis, "How long will you be staying with your cousin?"

"Until the end of the summer…"

"Oh…" Ralis's heart fell; time suddenly seemed very short.

"But I'm sure something could be arranged if…" Agitha let her sentence trail off, and Ralis knew they were both thinking the same thing: _If what?_ If they told their respective guardians that they were seeing someone from the other's race things would definitely not go over well. Especially not now when Hylians were disappearing and Zoras were being blamed.

Neither of the two said anything, both stared out over the glimmering water, engrossed in their own thoughts. After a while Ralis felt Agitha sidle closer to him, leaning her head against his chest. He slipped his arm around her waist and felt the soft brush of her lashes as she closed her eyes. Ralis smiled weakly as he felt his lids droop as well. And they sat there in silence, content to live in the moment.

* * *

"_Prince Ralis of the Zoras," said a voice both inside and outside his head at once, "I have been expecting you."_

_ Ralis opened his eyes, expecting to see Lanayru Spring, but instead found himself in a limitless grassy meadow, stretching out to a blue horizon in all directions. In the center was a tall tree, casting no shadow on the ground below. A dark, hooded figure stood motionless beneath the tree._

_ "Seven years ago," said the voice, "The Hero of Hyrule rid this land of the darkness threatening to take over. He defeated the evil ones and the sacred mirror was destroyed, separating the worlds of light and dark._

_ "However, the separation proved not to be permanent. Darkness slipped through the void and into the light. Once again the threat is present._

_ "The Hero and the Princess are trapped in the darkness, unable to return to the light, and the present darkness continues to grow stronger._

_ "Ralis, the light will not hold. When darkness reigns look for the light below. It will be trapped within that which was once pure. The darkness within must be destroyed so that the light can be free once more. Only then can the true evil be faced."_

_ Suddenly the robed figure was no longer still. Crimson eyes flickered to life beneath its hood, like a candle lit in the night. It twitched, turning its head towards the sky. Ralis followed its blood red gaze._

_ The figure seemed to be looking at the sun, or what was once the sun. They sky had suddenly become black. There was no more sun, only a large eyeball, pupil dilated, veins distorted and bloodshot. It swirled around madly before fixating its gaze on Ralis, himself. It looked down upon him, in almost a pleading manner, before slowly becoming eclipsed by the darkness._

_ Ralis gasped as the landscape around him faded into black as well. Then as suddenly as the light had gone, it returned brighter than ever. Ralis squinted, shielding his face with his forearm._

_ As his eyes adjusted Ralis lowered his arm and saw that the light had taken the shape of a serpent. The shape of Lanayru._

_ It spoke in the same omnipresent voice. "Ralis you are the light of your people. Do not give into the darkness… Never give in…"_

_ And then everything went black.

* * *

_

Zylanos stepped out of his Portal and was suddenly standing before the entrance to Morpheel's chamber, deep below Lake Hylia within the Lakebed Temple. He threw back his hood, knowing there would be no chance of encountering sunlight this far beneath the surface.

The Shaman did not go directly into Morpheel's chambers, but took a step outside the doorway, leaning against the pale pinkish conch shell shaped dome surrounding the entrance into the beast's domain. He stepped forward, looking down into the pool of water surrounding the platform on which he was standing.

The eerie glow from the chandelier far above provided ample light to reveal the Shaman's reflection, which he studied with a grimace. The white skin of his face was paler than normal, lifeless almost, making the electric blue lines of the markings creeping up his neck stand out brightly. _Probably due to the excess of sunlight in this stupid world_, though Zylanos bitterly.

His fire-orange hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail that stuck out in a short nub on the back of his head. His eyes glowed red, but he was sure some of their color's intensity had ebbed since he first reached this land. He held out his hands, freeing them from the entanglement of the black robe he wore and took off his gloves. They were black like most of his body, other than his face and most of his chest and stomach (which was divided between the two colors with a diagonal separation). Even they looked shriveled and unhealthy in comparison to how they looked in his home land.

Zylanos sighed, letting the sleeves of his robe fall back over his hands and returning his black leather gloves to their original position. He turned away from his reflection. _But soon, at least, I shall be rid of this blasted light_, thought the Shaman, an idea which he took much solace in. And with the darkness should come the return of his full powers. Zylanos reached into his pocket and removed the vial of the girl's blood, scowling. He hated the handicap this world put on his magic, and the fact that this handicap was making him play servant to that insufferable Zora. _But_, thought the Shaman excitedly,_ if all goes according to plan I should be ready to take control very soon_. He smirked at the thought.

The Shaman took a deep breath as he stepped back before the watery hole leading down into the domed room where Morpheel dwelled. He reached into his robe and removed a small dagger hidden within its dark folds. He rolled up his left sleeve and placed the dagger against the crook of his elbow. He steeled himself against the pain as he pushed the blade downwards, the sharp edge biting into his black skin, spilling a few drops of blue blood. Satisfied that enough of his own life's fluid had adhered to the blade, he quickly transferred it to his left hand, placing his now free right over the shallow cut. He exerted a bit of magical pressure and the wound healed.

A drop of blue blood dripped off the dagger falling to the floor, as Zylanos held it out in front of him. He concentrated, directing his magic through the blood on the blade, feeling it slowly begin to affect his being. If the Shaman had been at his full power the blood would be unnecessary, but in his current state he still needed a medium through which to direct higher level magic. Satisfied that the black magic had taken full effect, Zylanos took a step forward and fell into the watery entrance before him.

Zylanos sunk surprisingly quickly, probably something to do with the dark magic now affecting his body. He took a deep breath; no water filled his lungs, thus proving that his spell worked correctly. The domed chamber through which he was falling was very large and dimly lit, the only light coming from eerie glowing stones set into the walls. He sunk straight past the circle of stone pillars, landing softly on the sandy floor.

"Oh Morpheel," said the Shaman dryly, his voice muffled in the water, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He raised both his hands as if he were a twisted puppeteer about to perform a show. He slowly lifted them higher, exerting a magical pressure on his dark marionette.

Suddenly the sand before him churned up violently. The creature within gave a dull, pained moan before surfacing from the depths. The sand settled revealing, Morpheel, guardian of the Lakebed Temple.

"Ah, there you are," said the Shaman, "The once great protector of this Temple. How easily your light fell to the darkness. Hopefully your people will as easy to control as you." Zylanos chuckled softly as he pulled the vial of blood from his robes. He held it in his hands for a moment, forcing dark energy to flow through it before uncorking the vial and emptying its contents into the water. He watched the blood dissipate, knowing that the girl, like himself, would live when submerged in water, as per the Advisor's instructions.

"Now for you," said the Shaman to the submissive beast before him. He held out his hands once more and let the magical pressure flow into the Lakebed Temple's guardian. "You are to capture the Hylian girl and bring her here alive." Zylanos knew the act of speaking the instructions were unnecessary as his dark magic was what was actually controlling the beast's actions, but he couldn't help but enjoy the sense of power it gave him. He watched as the magic took effect; Morpheel screeched in agony as if it were fire to his veins, thrashing around wildly out of control, crashing into the stone walls and leaving massive cracks The Shaman just smiled, as the distressed creature's thrashing sent tremors through his body, knowing the magic was working.

Certain that the instructions were clear, even to such a _pathetic_ creature as the one before him, the Shaman stemmed the flow of magic. Morpheel fell still at once, hanging in the water for a moment, before diving back into the floor. Another cloud of sand puffed up, leaving Zylanos blind for a moment.

When the dust cleared Zylanos just stood there, arms folded across his chest, admiring his handiwork, knowing that soon his plan would be able to take full effect. _What was the Advisor thinking?_ wondered the Shaman, _giving me full access to the Temple and its guardian_. But Zylanos was not about to complain; it had given him the perfect means to collect what was most crucial to his plan: Hylian souls, despite his magical handicaps in this world. The power of Morpheel more than made up for his current lack of power. He smirked realizing how fully the Advisor trusted him and how that trust would be his downfall.

* * *

**Ooh foreshadowing? You'll see =D**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Leave one and let me know what you think of my story ^_^**


	14. Morpheel Strikes

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Well, Mallor, Zylanos, and Torian are mine, but you know what I mean)**

**

* * *

Shadowed Waters**

**14**

**Morpheel Strikes

* * *

**

Agitha opened her eyes to the glowing dim light of the pool in Lanayru Spring; one side of her face was moist where it had been leaning against Ralis's smooth skin. She shifted slightly, lifting her head. She could feel the Zora's arm comfortably encircling her waist.

"I see your awake now, sleepyhead," said Ralis smiling down on her, although his green eyes seemed far away, "How was your nap?"

"Wonderful," said Agitha smiling up at him, "You make a great pillow, by the way."

"Glad to hear it," said Ralis, looking back out over the pool, his emerald eyes revealing that he was lost in deep thought.

She was about to ask what was on his mind when the ground shifted, slightly at first, but growing until the tremors began to shake her entire body.

"What the-?" Agitha began to ask, but she was cut off by a wailing so keen she was momentarily paralyzed by the sound. The earthquake loosed rocks from the cave walls and they fell with loud crashing splashes into the pool, churning the waters into a maelstrom. She looked up. Time seemed to slow as she saw a large rock fall towards them. She loosed a scream, but her body remained frozen in place.

Fortunately for Agitha, Ralis was not similarly affected. She felt his hands grab her shoulders and roughly pull her back. Seconds later the rock crashed down where they had been sitting moments before. With a loud crack it broke off part of the outcropping and both fell into the pool below

She looked to Ralis who mouthed, "We have to get out of here now!" But his voice was lost in the screeching. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ledge and towards the entrance. They only stopped once when Ralis threw an arm out to hold her back as a rock loosed from the ceiling and came crashing down before them.

Ralis and Agitha skirted around the rocky debris and sprinted, hand in hand, out of the cave.

Agitha was surprised to see that it was still daylight outside the cavern. Ralis pulled her away from the cave's mouth and the falling rock, supporting most of her weight as she tripped over the trembling ground… although he seemed to have no trouble walking himself…

Ralis pulled her close in his arms as they both crouched down to keep from falling. Agitha pressed her head into his shoulders as she tried desperately to block out the incessant wail pounding through her head.

Then, all of the sudden, it stopped; the screeching went silent and the ground went still. The pair slowly stood, Agitha facing Ralis, her back to the lake.

"So," said Agitha, her voice sounding muffled to her own ears as they got used to the lack of volume, "I take it that wasn't a one-time thing?"

"Apparently not," said Ralis, his eyes dark and unreadable

"It sounds like whatever's making that noise is in a lot of pain," said Agitha.

"I know," was Ralis's reply, his voice was pained.

They were silent for a moment. Ralis's eyes were unfocused, gazing out over the water beyond her shoulder. She studied his face, noticing how the smooth skin above his eyes was a slight bluer shade than the rest of his face. His full lips were an ashen shade of gray. His unfocused eyes stood out like emeralds.

Suddenly the Zora's eyes widened, sliding into focus on something just above her left shoulder. In a flash of movement Ralis reached out and pulled the her behind him, protectively baring his fins, which seemed to stiffen as he flexed the powerful muscles of his arms. Agitha gasped as she saw what had appeared behind her.

It looked like a giant eyeball just floating there above the water. Its pupil dilated and whites crisscrossed with bloodshot veins. Well, it wasn't exactly floating there, it was held up by a semi-translucent tentacle, which encased it in a disgusting, yet most likely protective substance. The strangest part about this eyeball wasn't only that it was disembodied, but that it was glaring… _at her._

Agitha took a tentative step back, eyes wide, as the floating eyeball swayed slightly on its stalk. Then, without warning, another tentacle shot out of the water, followed by many more until they were faced with a small army of slimy, bluish probes. One swept out towards them, but Ralis easily cut it back with his fins, using them as weapons. Two more came at once, Ralis ducked, then struck upwards, hitting them both, and causing the creature – whatever it was – to screech in agony. Agitha let out a small gasp as she realized that this _thing_ was what was making that noise. She also realized, with a nervous gulp, that whatever it was, there was bound to be more of it, hidden beneath the surface.

The tentacles drew back, waving ominously above them, before all lashing out at once. Agitha ducked as one flew towards her head, watching as Ralis sliced into two with his fins, then jumped back to kick a third out of his way. But there were too many. Agitha stepped back to avoid one tentacle that had swiped at her legs, tripping over another that came up behind her. Already stumbling, she couldn't avoid an errant swing from a third tentacle, which knocked her off her feet. She fell backwards, hitting her head on the rocky ground.

Her vision, swimming, Agitha didn't see the tentacle that wrapped itself around her midsection and lifted her into the air. She heard Ralis scream, "NO!" before everything went dark.

* * *

Ralis watched in anger as Agitha's thin form went limp in the creature's grip. He recognized the jelly-like tentacles immediately, but why Morpheel would attack them, he did not know. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the vision he had in Lanayru Spring, but he was a bit too preoccupied at the moment to dwell on it.

He made a mad dash towards the tentacle that held her, striking out at any of the creature's appendages that got in his way, eyes locked on Agitha. The once peaceful guardian was holding her high above the water… _if he could just reach the tentacle that was holding her…_

"Oof," said Ralis, his thought cut short as tentacle grabbed him around the middle and lifted him up. He concentrated for a moment, and then let the translucent blue force field of Nayru's love form around his body. He heard the creature hiss as it dropped him to the ground. Ralis cushioned the impact of the hard rock by landing in a crouch. He then quickly stood up, baring his fins.

"Nice try," breathed the determined Prince, "But not nice enough." The eye's gaze was fixated on him now, with an expression of anger… and pain? He wasn't sure if that were possible for a lone eyeball, but he didn't stop to question it. Ralis dashed forward once again, cutting down the onslaught of tentacles lashing at him with his fins.

But there were too many. The Zora dodged one to see another immediately in its place. This one glowing a frightening electric blue. He didn't have time to dodge as the electrified tentacle hit his torso, sending a paralyzing shock wave through him as his body flew back. Ralis's head cracked against the stone wall as it stopped his flight. He slid down, wincing in pain as his feet hit the ground. He fell to his knees.

Morpheel let out another moan, this one sounding of both pain and pleasure. Ralis staggered to his feet swaying as the pain from both the shock and the impact racked his body. But it was too late. Morpheel, seemingly satisfied with the job it had done here, retreated beneath the surface.

Ralis pushed past the pain and ran towards the edge, diving into the water… and into a cloud of sand. Ralis coughed as he swam downward, squinting against the intrusive grains. But Morpheel was already gone. An indent in the lakebed told Ralis that the creature had borrowed into the ground, most likely retreating back to its chambers deep within the Lakebed Temple, Agitha with it.

Ralis swam back to the surface, fighting the urge to go directly to the Lakebed Temple. But as he was alone and unarmed he knew facing Morpheel again would be a suicidal mission. He needed to alert the guards to the Temple Guardian's strange behaviors.

Deciding to waste no more time contemplating, Ralis set off for the Domain.

* * *

"The deed is complete, sir," said the Shaman to the anxious Advisor. Mallor had been sitting in his chambers when the dark magician had Portaled in, hood drawn, as always, to cover his face. "Morpheel is back in his chamber," continued the Shaman, "The girl safe in its clutches, and the Prince is on his way here now."

"Good, good," said Mallor excitedly. Everything seemed to be falling into place. He had already cleared the throne room of all but his own guards, who would, as per his instruction, refuse the young Prince's orders. Ralis, being the rash, headstrong teen he was, would go to the Temple anyway, choosing to deal with the insubordination later, and by that point… well, it would be too late. Mallor grinned.

"Thank you, Shaman," said Mallor, rising to his feet, "Now if you will excuse me…" The Shaman bowed and backed away as Mallor went to the door. He made his way to the throne room, sitting on the seat of power. He clasped his hands in front of him and leaned back, waiting for the young Prince to arrive.

* * *

Ralis was sure he made it up the waterfall in record time and didn't hesitate to jump directly out of the water, rolling into a standing position. He bit back a scowl at seeing the Advior sitting haughtily on the throne, knowing that not having to seek out the other Zora would save precious time.

"Looks like someone's in a hurry," Mallor started to say, but Ralis cut him off.

"I don't have time for your crap today," said Ralis agitatedly, "Something's off with Morpheel, he's – he's taken a girl captive. And we must save her."

Infuriatingly, the Advisor held up a hand. "You really expect us to believe," said Mallor, "That our benevolent guardian would do something like that?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," said Ralis angrily, "Something with Morpheel is not right. There were devastating earthquakes at Lake Hylia earlier today, and I know that it was the cause. It looked in pain and out of control when I saw it."

"So you claim," said the Advisor, "But we can't really let such rumors spread. You see, young Prince, it would look bad to the general public."

"To hell with the general public," yelled Ralis, his temper rising, "There is a Hylian girl in the Temple right this very minute who will most likely die if we do not act immediately."

"A Hylian you say?" asked the Advisor in mock curiosity, "Well that is not really _our_ concern then is it?" Something about the way Mallor shaped the word _our_ gave Ralis an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He ignored the Advisor's questions and went to the guard standing to the right of the throne.

"General Reid," said Ralis, trying to maintain his composure.

"Yes Prince Ralis," said the armor-clad Zora.

"You heard the conversation that just took place, did you not?"

"Yes Prince."

"Okay, then I command you to ready a squad to escort me in saving the girl."

"Er…"

It seemed that Mallor saw this point fit to step in as he said, "Sorry Prince, but you are not fit to give orders."

Ralis just stared at the other Zora incredulously.

Mallor rose to his feet. "We have evidence that you have been consorting with Hylians. As the Zoras and the Hylians are not on the best of terms, one can say that it looks… suspicious for the Prince to be off with a Hylian girl. Almost as if he is betraying the secrets of his people."

"There is no evidence of that," said Ralis, indignant with anger.

"There is no evidence against it," said the Advisor, grinning hugely.

Ralis desperately wanted to smack that grin off his face, but knew that such an action would have a very negative ramifications. So he settled for saying in an even voice, "I am the rightful Prince of this people and I would never betray them. I would also never refuse help to someone in need. Time is short. I cannot deal with you now, but, goddesses help me, if you, Mallor, do not come down off your cloud by the time I return, you will be banished from this kingdom. Do I make myself clear?"

Mallor met his gaze and answered, "Yes, very, Prince."

"Good," said Prince Ralis and he dove into the water and swam out of the throne room.

* * *

**Agitha! Oh no!**

**The Traffic Page is back up! but I lost the record of all my hits/visitors for this story... *sad face***

**But anyway, thanks for the reviews so far! Leave one and let me know what you think of my story ^_^  
**


	15. The Lakebed Temple

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Well, Mallor, Torian, and Zylanos are mine, but you know what I mean)**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**15**

**The Lakebed Temple**

* * *

Ralis was fuming as he kicked his way back down the waterfall. He knew that he and Mallor were never on the best of terms… but blatant insubordination? That was way beyond any level of disrespect the Advisor had shown in the past.

Ralis cursed as he broke the surface of the waterfall, realizing he had left in such a hurry that he had forgotten to retrieve his personal armor and weapons from his chamber, custom made and unused outside of training. But there was no time to go back now, plus the thought of facing Mallor again so soon was definitely not appealing. He settled for quickly dashing into the weapons room, a chamber with an underwater entrance off the main pool of the domain. He chose a Zoran spear, a conch-shell with a smooth edge on one side and a serrated edge on the other supported by a twisted shaft crafted of a coral-like material, and grabbed a helmet made of a lightweight bronze material with two translucent blue patches serving as eyeholes.

Shoving the armored helmet hastily onto his head, Ralis swam out of the chamber and out of the Domain.

* * *

The Lakebed Temple's entrance was situated in a rocky trench deep beneath the surface of Lake Hylia. Ralis imagined the entryway to the sacred place was once grand. Carved Stone Pillars that had long since fallen into disrepair lined the cracked, underwater stone path that led to the Temple itself. Steaming bubble jets shot ominously out of the ground at random intervals, forcefully pushing anyone who got to close back towards the surface.

Ralis hesitated only a moment before swimming into the dark tunnel entrance of the Lakebed Temple, knowing he had to make quick work of its rooms if he wanted to have any chance to save Agitha. _If she even could survive at all in this Temple…_ thought Ralis, his stomach clenching uneasily. He tried to push the thought from his mind. There was magic running through these waters; he hoped that that would be enough to keep her alive long enough for him to get there.

The entry tunnel was dark, the only light coming from the glowing bits of coral growing on the wall. The tunnel sloped downwards for a long while before evening out and sloping back up. Ralis swam as quickly as the dim lighting would allow him to safely navigate. He was only forced to slow once when he passed a lone shell blade. Fortunately for the Zora it was asleep – or at least he assumed so from its lack of movement, but it was hard to tell as the creature had no visible eyes – the serrated teeth rimmed mouth shut tight. Ralis knew they were easily stunned by hitting their fleshy innards, but didn't want to waste unnecessary time if he could help it.

Ralis continued swimming, going nearly straight upward now towards a dim pinprick of light in the distance. He eventually surfaced in a round pool, rimmed with tiered steps of blue and gray mosaicked tiles. Climbing out, Ralis looked warily around. He had not been in this Temple for years, his last visit being with his mother, years before that evil man Ganondorf spread darkness through Hyrule.

A squelching sound snapped Ralis out of his reverie. He turned to see that a large purple chu had dropped from the ceiling and was rearing up for the attack. Ralis quickly lashed out with his spear, slicing it in two with a single blow. The creature whined quietly as it dissolved into two mounds of chu jelly. Ralis remembered his mother telling him that certain chus left behind healing substances, that is, if you were willing to drink their remains.

It was gross enough to be around the gelatinous creatures, but to drink what they left behind? "Eugh," breathed Ralis, his stomach souring at the thought. He dipped his blade into the pool of water, cleaning off the chu remnants, before heading up the short set of steps and to the door. The door was made of a light sand colored stone emblazoned with the Zora insignia – three curved lines all facing out from each other, each cupping a single dot – in a darker color.

Ralis went up to the stone barrier and reached out to it with a scaled, blue-gray hand. The door reacted to his touch immediately, sliding upward and disappearing into the framework of the Temple walls. Ralis was sure the mechanism behind this was explained to him at some point in his life, but could not for the life of him remember right then. He presumed this had something to do with the overwhelming sense of worry that was pressing down on his mind.

The next room was a maze of crisscrossed ledges and a cascade of glimmering waterfalls. Ralis walked out onto the rock outcropping leading away from the door until it abruptly fell into cracked shambles. He assumed that the rock had at one point in time made a bridge to the ledge and door on the far side of the room, but no longer. Ralis sighed as he slid down off the jetty and into the shallow water.

As soon as his feet touched town, Ralis was knocked into from behind with such a force that he fell unceremoniously forward. Clutching his spear, the Zora quickly scrambled to his feet and turned to find himself face to face (or, well, eye ) with a tektite.

Ralis grimaced as he sized up the creatures blue colored body. Its four yellow legs were bent and poised to strike, its red eye trained on him. These creatures weren't particularly hard to defeat, he had had much practice taking them out as they often infested the more unused watery chambers of the Domain and Ralis always volunteered to help the guard take care of the annoyance. The only problem with defeating them was that they were hard to catch; bouncing quickly atop watery surfaces.

The tektite made the first move, jumping up and attempting to land directly on top of the Prince. Ralis quickly ducked to the side, slicing at the creature as soon as it landed, severing one of its spindly legs. Suddenly off-balance, the creature slid away from him, but didn't give up. It launched another jump, which Ralis dodged unnecessarily as it sailed right over his head. He quickly turned and plunged his spear into the tektites back. The creature shuddered, before becoming still and sinking to the bottom of the pool. Ralis didn't look back as he made his way over to the waterfall ledges, climbing agilely up them, against the current, and through the stone door.

Ralis found himself on a bridge, with an ornately tiled floor and intricately designed rails along the side. He could hear the rushing of a river below him, although he had no idea where the water was coming from or going to. But that was unimportant at the moment. Ralis ran across the stone path and opened the door at the other end, stepping through into the central room of the Lakebed Temple.

Unlike the other rooms, Ralis had some vague recollections about this one. It was large, round, and light; spanning many levels, all lit by a huge chandelier inlaid with enough bits of glowing coral to light the huge atrium with a bright blue-tinted rays. Each level entailed a thin strip of stone walkway hugging the walls of the circular chamber allowing access to the many doors that led to other chambers. In the center, on the lowest level was a deep pool of water around a stone dais on which a magnificent staircase was set. The staircase could be shifted through a series of pull-switches dangling from the ceiling on each level which was helpful for allowing access to the different chambers hidden deep within the Temple. But they didn't lead to where Ralis was planning to go.

The Zora Prince was headed straight for the Temple's heart: the Lakebed Temple's Guardian's chambers, Morpheel's lair.

Ralis ignored the staircase and went straight for an opening in the fence that surrounded the walkways of each level. Ivy clung helplessly from the stone beneath his feet, struggling to remain in place as Ralis trod on it, looking over the edge at the water below. He was only a few stories up and could easily make the dive, but the fact that each move he made was bringing him closer to finding out Agitha's fate made his heart skip a beat, and his body freeze as he prepared to jump.

Ralis took a deep and steadying breath, mentally assuring himself that Agitha would be okay. And then he dove, streamlining his body into a pin, holding his weapon close, as he fell through the air and into the water. He sunk deep before pulling out of the dive, twisting his body to orient himself, when suddenly he felt a sting on the back of his leg. With a quiet yelp Ralis spun in the water to see a single skullfish floating behind, raring up for another strike. He quickly dispatched it with a swipe from his spear.

But where there was one skullfish… Ralis felt them before he saw them. The water shifted as a swarm of the tiny scale-less fish moved up from the depths, orange eyes glowing maliciously. Ralis decided to take that as a sign that he should get out of the water. Now. He kicked his way upwards, but the demonic little fish were much more agile, even than him. He felt one nip at his heel, teeth sinking into his scaled flesh before letting go. Kicking downwards, Ralis felt his foot connect with the skullfish's head and heard the ensuing, sickening crack. He shuddered as he implemented Nayru's Love to protect against the skullfishes' dagger-like teeth, satisfied with the hissing sizzle they made when hitting the magical barrier.

With one last kick, Ralis jumped out of the water, rolling into a standing position as he let down his guard. He found himself face to face with a dull pink wall that curved as it ascended into the base of the staircase like a massive shell. He took a step back to steady his balance before turning to look back into the water. The skullfish were already starting to scatter as they returned to the depths, satisfied that their waters were clear.

Ralis frowned, wondering how he had let the Temple fall into such disrepair. First tektites, now skullfish? He was sure he had posted guards to help with the upkeep. In fact, there were usually guards swimming by the entrance, keeping out intruders. But where were they now? Ralis had a sinking feeling that the Advisor had something to do with this.

But the time to dwell on that - or any of Mallor's other flaws - was not now. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach only worsened when Ralis's thoughts turned to Agitha. He walked around to the entrance to the room housed by the shell-shaped walls. Just a simple doorway cut into the pale pink exterior. Ralis stepped inside, pausing before the water-filled hole. A few urns lay broken in the back of the small chamber, left from the days that the Hyrule's Hero had rid the Temple of evil. The last time Morpheel had been taken over by an evil force. Ralis's eyes widened as he realized the similarities between the Guardian's actions now and then. Sure Morpheel hadn't been known to leave his lair back then, but he had tried to kill the green clad Hero. This coupled with the Lanayru's vision and the Advisor's odd actions made his stomach clench uneasily. And it was only heightened by the fact that Agitha was somewhere below him, as Morpheel's captive.

Ralis, his determined expression set in stone, took one final glance around before diving into the hole and into Morpheel's chambers.

* * *

Mallor peeked out from the door behind the throne and grinned. The throne room was nearly full with a mixture of Zoran nobility and commoners. He had announced that all Zoras were welcome to come to the throne room for an announcement to be held later that afternoon, and as space was limited in the chamber, a line had formed at the base of the waterfall almost immediately.

Two of his guards stood at either side of the throne, watching the crowd warily. His nephew Torian sat on the side of pool with a front row seat. He had decided not to tell his plan the young Zora beforehand, unsure of how he would react to how his spying had been put to use. The Zoras in his personal guard, however, knew the plan in detail. It was necessary to make sure things ran smoothly when the young Prince returned. Incriminating the innocent was difficult to pull off, but Mallor knew the rewards would be worth it. If all went well the throne should be his by nightfall.

* * *

**So I spent at least an hour wandering around the Lakebed Temple in my Twilight Princess game to try to make the descriptions accurate... so whad'ya think? Up to par?**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Leave one and let me know what you think of my story ^_^  
**


	16. Improper

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Well Mallor, Torian and Zylanos are mine, but you know what I mean)**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**16**

**Improper**

* * *

There was an unnatural icy chill to the water causing Ralis to shiver as he descended into the depths of Morpheel's chamber. The chamber was large and domed, the main source of light being bits of glowing stone and coral set into the walls. Something far below him shimmered with a red sheen, floating above the sandy ground in the center of a ring of stone pillars. Ralis's heart skipped a beat as he kicked even harder down toward the chamber's floor.

A wide grin of relief spread across Ralis's face, beneath his helmet, as the shimmering mass became close enough to be identifiable. "Agitha," whispered Ralis, worry receding. Whatever the red force field around her was, it was acting in a similar manner to Nayru's Love; Ralis could see the steady movement of her chest as she took in clean, waterless breaths. And she appeared to be alone, Ralis noted, looking around warily for signs of Morpheel and seeing none.

Ralis made to close the gap between him and Agitha. He was merely feet away when the ground below her shifted, a cloud of sand puffing up and obscuring Ralis's view of the girl. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something slammed into the Zora's midsection with such a force that he was sent flying backward out of the cloud of sand, only stopping when he hit one of the surrounding columns.

Wincing, Ralis pushed away from the pillar, propelling himself upward to get a view of whatever lie beneath the settling sand.

The first thing that came into view was the shimmering outline of Agitha safely wrapped in a magical cocoon. However, what lie beneath her definitely did not add to the image of her safety. Agitha's unconscious form was floating above a giant round mouth, rimmed by a double set of sharp, serrated teeth. The mouth was set on its own pillar, jutting out of the sand; a pillar, which Ralis recognized immediately as Morpheel's body still half hidden in the ground below. Moments later Morpheel's tentacles had broken out of the sand as well, shooting upwards and swaying menacingly. One of the gelatinous strands was holding up the eyeball, whose sight was trained on Ralis.

Ralis stared down at the once peaceful guardian, aghast at its malevolent behavior. But he didn't stay still for long. Agitha's proximity to its dagger-like teeth set his nerves on end and body into action.

Ralis let himself sink lower, maintaining enough distance from the tentacles - which were now pulsating with an electric blue sheen - to be out of their reach. He flexed his fins and held his spear at the ready as he dashed forward.

One long tentacle lashed out at him as soon as he was in range. Ralis quickly barrel-rolled to the side and out of its way. Another one immediately followed, which Ralis swiped at with the bladed edge of his spear, cutting into its jelly-like form. It withered back only to be replaced by two more. He dodged one and jabbed upward, stabbing it with the point of his spear, but the second was too fast. Ralis felt it wrap around his ankle and bit back a scream as it pulsed an electric shock through his body. He slashed out at it with his blade, severing the tip of the gelatinous limb. But another was already in its place grabbing the other ankle and flinging him back with such force that he crashed into the wall far beyond the circle of pillars.

Ralis groaned as he pushed off the wall. It had been cracked long before Ralis had hit it and was covered in loose jagged pieces of stone. One of which had lodged itself in the Zora's upper arm. Ralis winced as he pulled the stone out of the wound, blood leaking into the water, dissipating almost immediately. He examined the intrusive object, twisting it between his fingers as a plan formed in his mind.

Looking back at the creature, Ralis could see that its web of moving tentacles formed a nearly impenetrable wall around Agitha and its dangerous mouth. Especially when that eye was watching his every move and directing the wall to keep him, specifically, out. Ralis clutched the jagged stone in his hand. It was heavy enough that with his Zoran strength he should be able to throw it quite a distance through water while still maintaining speed and accuracy. He ran his thumb over its tip and thinking of the gash now present on his arm, noting that it was definitely sharp enough to cut through Zoran scales, so why shouldn't it be sharp enough to do damage to something less tough… say a giant floating eyeball?

Ralis's lips twisted into a grin as he swam back over to the beast, gaze trained on Morpheel's single eye. Now he just needed a way to distract it enough that it wouldn't dodge the projectile. Inspiration for that came almost immediately as he noticed a small whirlpool of floating sand still encircling the creature as it settled back onto the ground. Ralis took the grains lead and began to circle Morpheel, keeping just out of reach of its tentacles' grasp. Faster and faster he made loops around the creature, its eyes spinning dazed within its gelatinous covering.

Suddenly Ralis struck. He quickly redirected his route out of the circular path and straight for the eye itself. He drew back his arm and threw the jagged rock with all of his strength at the creature. Dizziness had slowed Morpheel's reaction time greatly. The tentacle supporting the eye made an attempt to sway out of the way, but it was not quick enough. Morpheel screeched as the stone's jagged point tore into the white of its eye.

Ralis didn't hesitate to take advantage of the creature's pain and distraction. He dove toward Agitha, reaching out a hand to touch her, but drew back with a wince as the shimmering red force field burned against his fingers like fire. He couldn't touch her.

Ralis pushed back the feelings of desperation. He was so close. Concentrating, Ralis let his own force field cover his body. Again he reached out to touch the girl, this time feeling nothing as he grasped her arm. The red force field slowly receded, being replaced by the blue of Nayru's Love. Ralis felt the use of the magic pulling on his strength, but he couldn't let the magic down yet. Agitha's life was suddenly dependent on it.

In the few moments it had taken Ralis to get to Agitha, Morpheel had recovered. Its eye glaring at him as blood poured mercilessly from its wound. The stone had fallen back to the ground, but the damage was done. The tentacles lashed down at him. Ralis managed to block a few with well-placed swipes from his spear, but there were too many. One came down hard against his shoulder, recoiling upon contact with Nayru's Love, but the blow still stung with electric fury.

It seemed that the magic holding the force field in place stopped the blows from gaining enough force to knock him back or allow the tentacle to grab him, but each lance of electrified whip caused his body to freeze, screaming in agony. Ralis forced his mind to compartmentalize the pain. If he did not get them out of here soon, both he and Agitha would be dead. Ralis looked up, wincing as another tentacle lashed against his back, but there were too many swaying appendages to warrant an easy escape… he couldn't risk having Agitha knocked out of his grip… she needed Nayru's Love to survive… He needed a weak point, something that he could hit to disorient the creature long enough for them to make their escape.

Ralis looked down at the snapping mouth below him and an idea hit him. Ralis spun the spear in his hand, so the tip was facing downward. With a yell, he plunged the weapon downward into the soft tissue of its mouth. Morpheel screech again, the sheer decibel of the noise causing Ralis's vision to swim. But he couldn't let that affect him now. He twisted the bladed point, catching its tip between two of the beast's serrated teeth and leaving it there stuck there.

Ralis didn't stay to examine the wound he had just caused. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ralis kicked his way upward, out of the tentacles' reach and towards the small round opening of the entrance. He looked back only once before breaking the surface. Morpheel had retreated back beneath the sand. Ralis almost felt sorry for causing it so much pain, especially when the creature was not in its right mind, but then he thought of Agitha, the beast's captive only moments before, now safe in his arms and knew he made the right decision.

* * *

Ralis pulled Agitha out of the water, onto the stone floor around the entrance to Morpheel's chamber. He laid her on her back and let the bio-electric barrier of Nayru's Love recede. He could see her eyelids fluttering as unconsciousness left her. Ralis removed his helmet and sat beside her, leaning against the wall of the small room.

Ralis pushed her golden hair, which had fallen out of its ties, back away from her face. His hand paused as he noticed something odd. Her hair was completely dry, as was the rest of her body. Ralis's lips parted in surprise. His mind having been so focused on rescuing Agitha, didn't stop to wonder why she was in this predicament in the first place.

It was true that as a Temple Guardian, Morpheel did have some magical powers. But Ralis knew creating a magical barrier similar in strength and function to Nayru's Love was way beyond Morpheel's power, meaning that someone had planned this. Someone meant for Agitha to be captured and to live. The thought set Ralis's nerves on edge. He needed to get back to the Domian.

A noise from Agitha drew Ralis back from his reverie.

"Wh-What happened?" asked Agitha groggily, eyes still closed.

"A lot has happened," said Ralis simply, deciding not to go into detail yet, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts like hell, but other than that, pretty okay," said Agitha, smiling weakly as she opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Ralis cradled her with one arm, supporting her weight.

"We are in the Lakebed Temple beneath Lake Hylia," said Ralis, in what he hoped was a calm voice. "You were captured by Morpheel and taken down into his chamber. But, don't worry, you're safe now."

"My hero," said Agitha, snuggling closer to him. "Oh, you're bleeding," she added rather calmly. Ralis had a feeling that her lack of reaction had something to do with the recent head injury – she still seemed very out of it.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," he reassured her, but she was already ripping off a piece of fabric from her skirt.

"I swear, you're going to be the death of my wardrobe," said Agitha, smiling wryly and referencing the large strips of fabric now missing from both her skirt and underskirt, which was now revealing a very much of her thigh. Ralis blushed and looked away.

Agitha giggled. "You just saved me from a ferocious monster and now you're blushing at this?" she teased.

Ralis just shrugged, still blushing. "You know," he said in an attempt to change the subject, "We should really get back to the Domain. I want you to come too. Something strange is happening with Morpheel and now you're a part of it too."

"So basically you're taking me home to meet the family?" asked Agitha through a barely concealed smile.

Ralis smiled and shook his head. "How hard did you hit your head again?"

"Not too hard to know that I've yet to say thank you," said Agitha, "So thank you."

Ralis had started to say, "You're welcome," but Agitha pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I wasn't finished yet." She smiled. Ralis felt his cheeks burn with color. Agitha giggled again. "Did you know you're quite cute when you blush?"

"I did not in fact know that," said Ralis, blushing more.

"Fortunately," continued Agitha, her faces inches from his own, "I am quite good at making you blush."

"Oh really?" said Ralis, trying to keep his voice even… and failing.

"Really."

And then her soft pink lips descended on his own. Softly at first, then rougher as her tongue begged access to his mouth, access which Ralis gladly granted. Her arms twined their way around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

After a few moments Ralis pulled away, despite the protests from his heart and body. Unfortunately the rational side of his mind was being, well, rational.

"As much as I love this," said Ralis, "Now is not the time."

"You're right," said Agitha, "We're in a sacred Temple. This is not proper."

"True, but not what I meant. Something is clearly wrong with Morpheel. We need to get back to Zora's Domain as soon as possible."

"Okay," said Agitha, "Lead the way."

Ralis looked at her for a moment. "You seem awfully calm about everything."

"I'm not," she answered truthfully, "I'm just better at hiding my emotions than you are." Ralis felt himself blush again, to which she added smiling, "See?"

Ralis rolled his eyes, but laughed, "Ready to go?"

"Let's see, am I ready to get away from the lair of the creature that captured me? I'm going to have to go with yes."

Ralis shook his head. "Come on," he said helping her to her feet and taking her hand, "Let's go." And he led her out of the entryway and towards the exit of the Lakebed Temple.

* * *

"Agitha! I'm home!" Hena's call rang through the house but was answered only with silence. She closed the door behind her and turned back around, brow furrowed in confusion. She was home much earlier than she had planned, the sun only beginning to sink lower in the sky and leave traces of pink and gold across the horizon. Hena set the bags full of wares bought in Town on the counter and lit an oil lamp, brightening the dim room.

Hena looked to Purdy's cage and saw that it was open and empty. Purdy was a smarter cockatiel than most people gave her credit for. She could understand human language very well and even speak it back - which was why Hena had instructed Purdy to keep an eye on Agitha while she was gone today. Agitha was nice, sure, but also very headstrong and irrational, and in light of the incident with the Zora that occurred within weeks of her arrival here, Hena had thought it best to keep tabs on her young cousin.

Hena's dislike for the creatures only heightened with her trip to Castle Market. The rumors she had heard were atrocious, but seemed reasonable now that the Zoran plight had hit so close to home. All those Hylians that had disappeared at Lake Hylia… Hena shuddered involuntarily.

A rap at the window, however, broke her from her reverie. "Purdy!" she exclaimed as threw the window wide and allowed the little blue bird to come inside. "What have you found out for me?" she asked.

"Agitha," squawked Purdy as Hena listened, rapt with attention, "With Zora. To home. Sqwaaark."

"Thank you Purdy," said Hena emotionlessly, pulling a cracker out from beneath the counter top and feeding it to the bird.

Her face was set in a grimace, as she tried to hold the tears back from spilling over. _They had her charge, her innocent little cousin_. A single tear broke free and rolled down her face before Hena decided that she would not take this sitting down.

Hena searched behind the counter, coming back up with a piece of parchment, string, a pen, and inkwell. She quickly scrawled a letter reading:

_Col,_

_They've taken Agitha to their Domain. I've no choice but to believe the rumors are true. Please, you must help me get her out of there before she becomes another disappearance. You may be her only hope._

_- Hena_

Satisfied, Hena rolled up the parchment and tied it to Purdy's foot.

"Take this to Colin, okay?" cooed Hena to the bird, trying to keep her voice even, "You know where to find him." She knew the Hyrulean soldier through her uncle's connections in the castle and hoped that he would come to her aid.

Purdy squawked and nipped affectionately at Hena's fingers before taking to the air and flying out the window. Hena watched her go until she disappeared over the mountainous walls. Hena knew that Colin and the Hyrulean Soldiers could be here within a day of receiving that note. She just hoped to the Goddesses that it would not be too late.

* * *

**So the traffic page is not registering hits/visitors again... so if you could leave a review that would be super awesome and much appreciated.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Leave one and let me know what you think of my story ^_^**

**(Yay for redundancy... it is redundant)  
**


	17. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Well Mallor, Torian, and Zylanos are mine, but you know what I mean)**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**17**

**Betrayal**

* * *

When Mallor stepped out from behind the door to the royal chambers a wave of hushed whispers rippled through the crowd gathered. The Advisor grinned as he stepped forward in front of the throne, standing above the crowd. He heard the stone door slide open and close again and knew that the Shaman, hidden within the folds of his own black robe, was standing in the shadows, ready to back him if things went awry. Mallor raised his arms and the crowd of Zoras before him quieted down.

"Thank you for all coming here today," said the Advisor grandly. "I have asked you to come here today so that I could reveal a truth. An unfortunate truth, but a truth all the same, concerning our young Prince Ralis."

Murmurs rippled through the crowd yet again as if a stone had been dropped in still water. Mallor waited for the whispers to die down again before continuing.

"As I am sure many of you have noticed," said the Advisor loudly, drowning out the last of the whispers, "Our Prince has often been… absent as of late - shirking off his political duties to the throne and to the people as if they mean nothing to him.

"At first I had thought it was merely teenage angst, caused from having to take on so much responsibility at such a young age. But it seems that was not the case.

"It seems that every one of us has been duped by our young Prince Ralis. It causes me much pain and regret to announce that when the Prince was not present in the Domain, he was not alone. No, he was far from alone. We have knowledge that Prince Ralis has been consorting with none other than a Hylian girl."

Scattered gasps were heard emanating from the crowd, along with outraged cries of "That can't be true!" and "Our Prince would never do that!" and the like. Mallor grinned as he raised his arms once again to quiet the crowd.

As the gathered Zoras quieted, one stepped forward asking, "How do we know that our Prince was doing anything wrong? There is nothing in Zoran law prohibiting contact between the Zoran and Hylian races, it would seem that he is well within his limits."

Mallor's smile faltered only slightly as her heard a murmured ripple of agreement go through the crowd. "Master Zeke, is it not?" asked Mallor, addressing the outspoken Zora.

"Yes sir," replied the Zora.

"I had very much hoped that you were right," said the Advisor, forcing his voice to hint at sorrow, "That it was nothing more than a trivial fling brought on by teenage ignorance of the problems between our two races. But it seems that that is not the case.

"We have discovered that today our young Prince has broken every law of sacrilege known to the Zoran race. He allowed the Hylian to enter the sacred Temple made by the Zoras as tribute to the Goddesses and the Light Spirit Lanayru. He allowed her to enter the Lakebed Temple."

Whispers spread through the crowd like wildfire.

"Our Prince would never do that!"

"Can it really be true?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do indeed," echoed Mallor, "We have received knowledge that the Prince and the girl went into the Temple with the intent to harm our beloved Guardian, Morpheel. I truly wish I could turn a blind eye to such actions for the sake of our Prince, but as Advisor I have a duty to you, the Zoras of the Domain. I feel that such actions cannot be condoned, even if it is our own Prince that we must forsake. I motion that as punishment for such actions we revoke his right to the throne and allow me, your faithful Advisor, to take his place as King of the Zoras."

Mallor's suggestion was met with silence. He had not been expecting raucous applause and immediate acceptance, but some sort of response would have been nice. Mallor forced the light smile to remain on his face as the crowd took in his request.

The same outspoken Zora stepped forward once again. "Is there any evidence of said misconduct?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Mallor opened his mouth to answer, but paused when one of his guards stepped forward and whispered in his ear, "The Prince and the girl have entered the Domain."

A grin spread over Mallor's face as he returned out of the side of his mouth, "Good. Restrain them and bring them here," before turning back to his audience and saying, "Why don't we let the Prince speak for himself. It seems that our traitorous young ruler has returned."

* * *

Ralis was very aware of Agitha's weight on his back as he swam into Zora's Domain, but not so engrossed as to miss the fact that the main waters of the Domain were almost completely empty. But now was not the time to dwell on such things. He needed to get to Mallor and explain Morpheel's odd behavior before the beast could harm someone else.

Ralis paused before the waterfall leading to the throne room and looked over his shoulder to the girl clinging to him. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," returned Agitha. Her voice was completely clear as they were both trapped within the magical barrier of Nayru's Love.

Ralis smiled at her. He was surprised she was so calm despite the fact that she was recently captured by creature which was supposedly under Zoran control. However, Ralis doubted that that was true any longer, hence why it was necessary that he reach the Advisor as soon as possible.

"The Advisor and the other officials will most likely have a lot of questions for you about what happened," said Ralis, "Just answer as honestly as possible."

"Great," said Agitha in a slight sarcastic tone, "I love describing events that I can't remember. Being unconscious almost the whole time really helps too."

Ralis shook his head before saying, "Try your best, okay?"

"Fine," she pouted before lightening and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "For you, I will."

Ralis felt his face go red as he turned away. "Hold on tight," he said as he kicked forward and up the waterfall.

* * *

Swimming against gravity was considerably more difficult when carrying somebody else, but Ralis made it up all the same. He was so intent on getting into the throne room that he barely noticed the two guards floating in his path. Ralis pulled to a stop moments before a collision occurred.

"Excuse me sirs," said Ralis as he made to swim around to two Zoras. But as soon as he moved the guard thrust out his spear blocking his path yet again.

"Sorry Prince, but we have strict orders from Advisor Mallor," said one of the guards, "You are to come with us."

Ralis was slightly taken aback at the insubordination, but refused to show it. "As your Prince, I demand you let me through. I have important information regarding the Temple Guardian."

Apparently ignoring the Prince's last statement the guard said, "If you do not come with us calmly we will have to use force."

Ralis knew he could take the guards if he was alone, but he was not alone. He could feel Agitha's body which had gone rigid against his back. He couldn't risk hurting her. If she were knocked from his back during the struggle she would surely be taken away by the current and back down the falls… Ralis shuddered at the thought.

"Fine," said the Prince, surfacing.

The two guards followed suit as Ralis swam to the shore and lifted Agitha onto it. He then climbed out himself and took Agitha's hand, helping her to her feet. Her eyes were wide with what Ralis could only assume was fear. Ralis knew of the awful rumors of Zoras that spread through the Hylian and human world like wildfire; she must be scared for her life.

"Don't worry," said Ralis in a whisper as the two guards climbed out of the water as well, "I won't let any harm come to you."

She shook her head, violet eyes wider than ever, as if to say that's not what she was concerned about. "You're… You're a Prince?" she said in a slightly hurt voice.

Ralis opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. How stupid he was to not tell her especially before now; now when he wouldn't have time to explain. He could see hurt confusion in her eyes and cursed inwardly, knowing that she was most likely questioning his motives and trust. Ralis opened his mouth again, hoping that his mind would somehow formulate words, when something attacked him from behind.

"Hold still Prince," whispered a guard in his ear as he pinned back Ralis's struggling arms, "And we'll make sure your princess doesn't get hurt."

Ralis went limp as he felt the guard tie his hands together behind his back and watch the other do the same to Agitha. She wasn't struggling. She looked too shocked at the whole situation to do much of anything.

Ralis grimaced as he let the guards lead them both into the throne room. He was surprised to see that the room was nearly full, but merely grimaced deeper; this was not the sort of situation he wanted his subjects to their Prince in.

"Ah, speak of the devil," said a voice from somewhere near the throne; a voice that Ralis unfortunately knew all too well.

"What is the meaning of this, Mallor?" said Ralis through clenched teeth as he and Agitha were shoved before the pompous Zora.

"Uh, uh, uh," said the Advisor in an infuriatingly condescending tone, "I don't think you have any right to be asking questions." Mallor grinned and waved a hand to the guards. Ralis felt a tug at his bound hands and was pulled off the side, Agitha next to him, so that Mallor could address both him and the crowd.

"As you can see," said Mallor grandly to the gathered audience, "It is very true that your Prince, or should I say former Prince, has been consorting with consorting with a Hylian. It would seem that he even had the gall to bring her back to the Domain."

The crowd rippled with whispers. Mallor seemed to be nearly bursting with glee as he continued, "Now, you were asking for evidence, were you not Master Zeke?" Mallor paused for a moment as the noted Zora mumbled his affirmation. "I'm sure your Prince would be glad to give it." He turned to Ralis. "What exactly took place between you and the girl today, Prince? And you had best answer truthfully for your subjects." Ralis saw the Advisor's eyes flicker over to Agitha and allowed his own gaze to follow. She was silently struggling against her assigned guard, but went completely still as the guard pressed the point of a spear to her back. Ralis saw her eyes cast around desperately for help, seeming to meet all gazes but his own.

Ralis turned back to Mallor meeting his gray-eyed gaze in silent seethe. This was all happening way too fast. One moment he was about to spread word of the dangers at Lake Hylia, the next he was being held captive by his own Advisor; his Advisor who had seemingly turned everyone against him. If Mallor wanted the truth, he would give would give him the truth.

Ralis turned to face the crowd, wiping his face of angered emotion, and addressed the audience directly. "Fellow Zoras, it would seem that a grave day has come. That which we thought was trustworthy have proved to be our greatest adversary in our humble attempt to keep peace. Our beloved Temple Guardian Morpheel has turned against us and our peaceful ways. He captured that Hylian girl and attempted to kill me as well. Something must be done in order to ensure the safety of those wishing to travel to Lake Hylia-"

"Something must be done, indeed," interjected Mallor, cutting Ralis off, "Such nice words coming from such a traitorous mouth." Mallor strode forward to address the audience once again. "So you see, he admits to bringing the Hylian into the most sacred of places to the Zoran culture."

"That is not what I said," yelled Ralis angrily. He was about to continue his tirade but a gasp from behind him made him hold his tongue. Ralis whipped his head around to see Agitha wincing in pain as crimson blossomed on her back through her dress. The guard had drawn blood. Ralis clenched his fists in rage but remained silence, wanting to spare Agitha anymore disfiguration.

"He claims that Morpheel brought the Hylian into the Temple," continued Mallor as if there had been no disruption at all. "But it would seem that Morpheel is just another victim of our young Prince's escapades. Shaman, if you will."

Mallor stepped aside as a figure robed completely in black stepped forward in front of the pool. He waved his black-gloved hands and those closest retreated, clearing a small space of unoccupied water. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial of crimson liquid, which Ralis immediately recognized as blood, and dumped it into the pool. He then held his hands out over the water and it began to shine like a mirror reflecting sunlight.

A moment later the brightness fled leaving in its place a moving picture of Morpheel, as if the robed figure had created a window to see directly into the beast's chambers. It only took Ralis a moment to realize that that was exactly what the strange magic man had done. Murmurs spread through the crowd as they came to the same realization as Ralis.

It was very obvious from this that Morpheel was in a great deal of pain. It thrashed around wildly as blood poured from the wound on its tentacle-tethered eye. Ralis could see the glint of the spear he left lodged in its teeth as it opened and closed its gaping mouth.

Satisfied that the crowd had seen enough Mallor waved the robed figure away, who took up his previous position against the back wall. "As you can see Morpheel is nothing more than a victim, hurt due to the betrayal of our young Prince. Now that you have evidence I would like to propose my motion once again. Banish this traitorous Zora before he can do any more damage and give me, your humble Advisor, the right to the throne."

This proposition was met, to Ralis's intense dismay, with cheers of affirmation. He stood there speechless that his subjects would so easily betray him.

"Well, I guess that settles it," said Mallor grinning. He snapped his fingers and a guard ventured forward from behind the throne, carrying a small chest, which he then opened and pulled out something Ralis recognized all too well. _My mother's necklace!_ thought Ralis angrily as he watched the guard clasp it around Mallor's neck. Ralis watched as Mallor sat back on the throne – _his_ throne – and announced "I am no longer Advisor to the throne, but King Mallor of the Zoras."

The cheers that followed were like blows to Ralis's very being. He stood there, feeling hollow as Mallor clapped his hands and the guards standing around him and Agitha snapped to attention. "Lock those two up," said Mallor grinning and tossing one guard a key, "Make sure they can't get to each other either. Wouldn't want to let our traitors comfort each other."

Ralis wanted to smack that grin off Mallor's face, but was unable to due to the fact that his hands were tied and there were now sharp weapons poking into both his and Agitha's backs, prodding them along. He settled for saying in a quiet but strong voice, "You will not get away with this."

"We'll see, we'll see," said Mallor, and then with a wave of his hand the two were dragged away as prisoners in what was once Ralis's own Domain.

* * *

**I'm back at school now so the updates probably won't come quite as quickly... sorry 'bout that... but I'll try to update as again as soon as possible  
**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Leave one and let me know what you think of my story ^_^  
**


	18. Imprisoned

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Well Mallor, Torian, and Zylanos are mine, but you know what I mean)**

**

* * *

Shadowed Waters**

**18**

**Imprisoned

* * *

**

Agitha was in a state of shock. She was surprised her feet responded at all when her brain signaled that it was time to move. _Well, I guess physical threats can have that kind of effect_, thought Agitha with a grimace as the Zoran guard pushed her forward with another prod from his shell-like spear.

As they walked back through the crowd, alongside of the central pool, Agitha forced herself to stare straight ahead. She refused to make eye contact with any of the Zoras now staring at them as if they were nothing more than caged animals. Agitha bit back a bitter laugh as she realized the truth in that thought. They were being ushered off to imprisonment, how was that different than a pent-up beast.

Soon they were free of the prying eyes of the throne room, walking through the tunnel out to the ledge of the waterfall. But instead of swimming down it the Zora guards veered off to the side, over some rocky terrain and into a tunnel carved right into the stone wall. Agitha caught herself before casting Ralis a questioning glance as to where they were going. He had lied to her… well not exactly lied, but hidden a very big truth. She didn't want to confront him about it in front of the guards, not knowing how well she could filter her emotions after the strain of today's events. She knew Zoras were not fond of Hylians, but hopefully maintaining some semblance of ties to the former Prince would save her from a worse fate than imprisonment.

Agitha struggled to keep from stumbling as they pushed her and Ralis down a flight of stone steps. The Zoras seemed to have no trouble traversing the rough terrain, evidencing the obvious difference in night vision abilities between the two races. Soon enough, however, they were out of the confined space as one wall of the tunnel dropped away, revealing a stunning view of the entire main pool of the Domain. The sun had set during the events in the throne room and moon's silver light had dazzling effects on the water. Agitha was sure that she would not mind being up here, if she were not up here for the sole purpose of being led to her prison.

Too soon the spectacular view had passed and they were back in the dark. A single lit torch at the end of this new tunnel signaled the end of their walk. In its dim light Agitha was able to see cast iron bars set into the stone, close enough together that she could tell even her slight arm would have trouble fitting between the bars. The bars made up the fourth wall of the stone cell, as they had reached the end of the tunnel.

"Here's your stop," said the guard behind Agitha. The sick joy in his voice made Agitha's stomach turn uneasily. He grabbed Agitha roughly by the arm and pulled her forward, keeping one hand on her as he unlocked their cage. Once the door was open the guard pulled Agitha inside and towards the right wall. An iron chain was connected to the wall; a manacle lay open on the floor at its end. The guard kept the spear to her back as her forced the manacle closed around her left wrist. She knew the same was happening to Ralis on the far side of the cell.

"Heh, heh," laughed the other guard, "That should get rid of any thoughts of cozyin' on up with each other. King Mallor wants it clear that traitors get no comforts." With that last sentiment, the two guards exited the cage, locking the door behind them. Agitha could hear the echoes of their laughter even after they were out of sight.

Agitha tugged at the chain connecting her to the wall, hoping to slip her thin wrist out of the manacle; but only succeeding in causing an angry red mark to appear on her wrist.

"There's no use in trying to use force to escape," said Ralis, noticing her attempts to free herself, "This prison was obviously made with us in mind." Agitha looked over at Ralis, not yet meeting his eyes. She noticed, in surprise, that not only were his wrists chained but there were manacles looped tightly around his forearms, just below the crook of his elbow, holding his lethal fins in place. Agitha looked down at her single manacle, realizing that she posed no threat in the eyes of the new Zora King.

They were both quiet for a moment. Agitha sat, back leaning against the wall, focusing on a small patch of moonlight that somehow managed to seep its way through the cell's rocky back wall. Agitha was the one to break the silence.

There were so many things she wanted to say right then, so many questions, so many emotions, but what won out was, "How could you not tell me? I mean, you mentioned Mallor. You said he worked for the Prince. You didn't say he worked for you!" Agitha didn't mean to yell, but all the stress from the day was getting to her. She met Ralis's unreadable green eyes for only a moment before looking away again.

"I'm sorry," said Ralis simply, "For everything." He paused as if waiting for a response, one Agitha wasn't about to give. He continued after a moment of silence, "I didn't tell you, not because I you don't have my trust, but because, honestly, I liked that, to you, I wasn't a prince. There was nothing fake about our relationship. I was afraid that once you found out you would be scared away by the thought that you could so easily be used as a political tool." Ralis let out a hollow laugh. "Fat lot of good it did anyway, keeping you in the dark. It now seems that you are a political prisoner anyway, and at the moment there is nothing I can do about it."

Agitha still remained silent, not trusting her voice to do her will. Her emotions seemed to be going haywire at the moment.

Ralis took her silence in stride and continued saying, "I should have told you from the start. Can you forgive me?"

Agitha forced her gaze to meet his. She blinked, feeling a single tear slide down her cheek. She knew it wasn't from the pain of the gash the guard had sliced on her back. She let out a heavy breath before saying in a small voice, "I'm scared."

Ralis gave her a sad smile, but offered no consoling words. Agitha knew that, at the moment, he had none. He only reached out as far as he could with one bound hand. Agitha returned his sad smile and reached out as far as she could with own her own free limb.

Their fingers just barely met in the middle of the stone cell, illuminated in the small patch of moonlight. And there they sat waiting for the new morning to come.

* * *

The moon shone bright and full as Colin walked the grounds surrounding Hyrule Castle. He was on guard duty for the night, but had to continually pace to stay awake. Things weren't especially exciting around the Castle at the moment.

The biggest news was merely rumors about the Zoras and the disappearances at Lake Hylia. However, the higher-ups in the Castle hierarchy seemed determined to keep such topics under wraps so rumors were all the common folk could come by these days. Colin's thoughts turned absently to the girl, Agitha, he had escorted to Hena's weeks ago. He and Hena had become friends connected through their mutual acquaintance, in the Castle, Hena's uncle. Plus they were both been friends of the Hero, a commonality that generally struck up a lot of conversation.

Colin's thoughts had only briefly turned to musings of the Hero's current whereabouts, when he was drawn back to reality through the faint sound of flapping wings. His soldier's instinct took over as he crouched, spear positioned to be launched towards the sky as he looked around for the intruder. His mind flashing through conjured images of the odd flying beasts the Hero had to fight during the dark days of seven years ago.

A flash of light blue set against the dark background caught Colin's attention and he immediately let out a sigh of relief. _Purdy_, he thought as the blue cockatiel neared, _What could you have for me at such a late hour?_ Colin held out an arm to give the familiar bird a perch to land on. He and Hena had kept in contact through this bird for years; she was just as reliable as any homing pigeon. However, there correspondence had been lagging as of late due to Colin's new job as a Hyrulean soldier and Hena's full-time job of trying to save a dying business.

Genuinely curious as to what the Fishing Hole owner had to say, Colin quickly untied the note from Purdy's leg, unfurled the parchment and read:

_Col,_

_They've taken Agitha to their Domain. I've no choice but to believe the rumors are true. Please, you must help me get her out of there before she becomes another disappearance. You may be her only hope._

_- Hena_

Colin was sure his heart skipped a beat as he finished reading the note, glancing over it a second and even a third time to make sure he had the meaning right.

There were no mistaking Hena's words. Agitha had been taken by the Zoras. The rumors were true. Very true.

Colin wasted no time in replying. He quickly lit a dry stick on fire in one of the many wooden torch stands around the Courtyard. He quickly stamped out the burning tip leaving a charcoaled end in place of the fire. He turned the message over and scrawled: _I'm coming_ before reattaching it to Purdy's leg.

He watched Purdy disappear into the night sky before running to the stables to prepare a horse. He was leaving his post, he knew that was against code, but code be damned. There was a Hylian life on the line and he was the only one who could save it.

* * *

As soon as Mallor had finished his little display, Zylanos silently slipped out the back, into the deserted hallway connecting the royal chambers. He had seen it during his own display for the audience. Morpheel was nearly ready for conversion.

The Shaman raised his gloved hands and tore quickly into the air with a rough wave of magic, opening a dark portal. He closed his eyes, focusing on where he wanted to be and stepped forward.

When Zylanos next opened his eyes, he was no longer in the Domain, but outside of Morpheel's chamber. Looking down into the dark abyss of water where the creature made its home. Just as before, he took out a small knife, resting it lightly against his skin before drawing his own blue blood. He didn't even pause to heal the wound with an exertion of magic, letting the dark energies running through his body close the gash on their own. Zylanos knew that as soon as the darkness descended he would be nearly immortal to all flesh wounds. He was able to heal minor cuts with the little magic available now, but when the entire magical host of the dark realm was at his whim… there would be almost no stopping him. Only light world contaminants could stem the healing and once there was dark, the light would be unable to reach him.

Zylanos created a barrier around himself, then plunged into the watery hole, sinking to the depths below. As he neared the bottom, Zylanos was just able to make out the shape of Morpheel, thrashing wildly about in a cloud of sand. Zylanos rolled his eyes, irritated in the creature's lack of self-control; it only made things more difficult.

Upon landing, Zylanos raised his hands, pressuring the beast into submission with a wave of dark magic. The creature settled on the ground, its eye still spewing clouds of blood into the open water, making a noise so pitiful it could only be construed as a whimper. He examined the creature walking swiftly around it, through the water. Its eyes, the one tethered to the tentacle and the one on its back, were both bloodshot, veins looking almost black with dark magic on the white background. Its body twitched helplessly as dark magic pulsed through it. There was no doubt that the creature was ready for the darkness. Zylanos had pumped enough magic into its system that it could easily conceal the Spirit's light.

Now he just had to make sure there were enough Hylian souls for ritual to be completed. Most people were afraid of the dark at some point in their life, but everyone was afraid of the _Twilight_. And that fear was exactly what Zylanos needed to sustain the darkness he planned to bring. He walked deftly over to one of the stone columns, throwing back his hood and placing an ear against the stone.

The wails of the deceased, their souls trapped in the stone, echoed loudly through the masonry as the Shaman approached. They knew he had been the cause of their deaths and that he was the one keeping them from bliss in the afterlife.

The stone pillars had been all but completely decimated by the fight the Hero had with Morheel seven years ago. They were still destroyed a little more than a year ago when the Shaman first came to this world. He offered to right the ruins by injecting some of his own dark magic into them, unbeknownst to the Zoran population. Shortly after, he was offered a job by that dimwitted Advisor and full and unquestioned access to Morpheel's chambers.

Of course he kept his race and identity a secret, hidden beneath the folds of his cloak. Not only because even a miniscule dose of sunlight could kill him, but because the last of his kind to tamper with this world played a large hand in its temporary destruction. _Not that it did him any good_, thought Zylanos, _he ended up dead_. But Zylanos knew the flaw in his predecessor's plan; he worked under another. A descendant of the Gerudo race endowed with dark magic equaling that of his own kinds'. He had been just another pawn in that evil man's plan.

Zylanos was not about to make the same mistake. He was the master of his own plan, the chess master controlling the pieces.

Satisfied with the number of souls trapped within the stone columns, Zylanos walked back to Morpheel. The creature whimpered again as he approached. Zylanos felt his lips curve into a wry smile. Everything was going as planned. Zylanos reached out one hand, placing it firmly onto the creature's elongated form before releasing even more dark magic into its body. Morpheel screamed in pain, but did not move from its spot on the sandy floor.

Once Zylanos brought the darkness a creature from his own world would come gather the fleeing Tears of Light. Then, as Morpheel was now the largest repository of dark energy in this Province, the creature would be drawn to it, able to hide itself within the Zora's own Temple Guardian. _How ironic_, thought Zylanos, _That their very protector would end up being the one to protect my reign of darkness._

Zylanos grinned as he poured magic into the beast. Soon there would be enough for him to bring the darkness. _Tomorrow,_ thought the Shaman eagerly, _The Twilight will descend_.

* * *

**So I was hit with the sudden inspiration to write a Death Note story... which is why this update took so long to happen, so sorry about that.**

**But if you're a Death Note fan check out my new story =)  
**

**And, as always, thanks for the reviews so far! Leave one and let me know what you think of my story ^_^  
**


	19. Twilight Descends

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Well, Mallor, Torian and Zylanos are mine, but you know what I mean)**

**

* * *

Shadowed Waters**

**19**

**Twilight Descends

* * *

**

Colin rode through the night on his ash gray steed; pushing his mount to the limit in order to make it to the Lanayru Province by sunrise. The ride would have been relatively short if he had been planning on entering the Province through the same route he had taken Agitha all those weeks ago. However, Agitha was now known to be trapped in the Zora's Domain. Entering through the front and demanding the return of a prisoner just didn't seem like it would go over well.

Years ago, the Hero, after defeating the dark sorcerer Ganondorf, returned to his childhood home of Ordon Village before setting off to live the grand life of a hero in the Castle. He told Colin and the other children of his adventures throughout the world of Hyrule; stories which stuck with Colin through the years. Colin remembered particularly at this time the tale of how he freed Lanayru Province. Specifically how he had found a path through the mountains, a tunnel of sorts, right into the Domain itself.

Armed with this knowledge and a satchel of small bombs, Colin took to his horse, slipping silently over Hyrule field in the moonlight. He was going to find this path and use it to get Agitha out without the Zoras even noticing. Well, that was the plan anyway.

Colin slowed as he led his steed over the now rocky path. He knew from the Hero's descriptions that he must be nearing his destination. But when he reached the place the Hero described he was surprised to find, well, nothing.

Just an endless slate of rock wall… except…

Colin dropped down off his mount and walked a ways ahead, one hand trailing on the rock. "Aha!" he said suddenly upon finding what he was looking for. He heard his steed whinny somewhere behind him at the exclamation. Colin looked closely at the rock, it wasn't smooth like the rest and the coloration was slightly off. It was as if someone had filled in the hole… which was probably exactly what happened Colin realized sheepishly. Apparently the Zoras no longer wanted unknown visitors.

Colin surveyed the ill-fitting replacement stone, running his hands along the grooves separating the stone from its neighbor. There was a small chunk missing near the top that seemed to go all the way through, meaning that the wall was not that thick; a few explosives should do the trick. Colin was suddenly very glad he had the Hero teach him a few of his tricks before leaving for the Castle.

Colin grinned as he returned to his steed and retrieved the bag of bombs and some matches. He walked back to the wall and began carefully laying out the small explosives. With any luck, he should be in the Domain very soon.

* * *

Zylanos stepped out the Portal and into Mallor's empty room, grinning. Everything was ready. He secured his hood, making sure his face was well hidden, fully aware of the fact that this could be the last time that the covering would be necessary. Even in this world.

The Shaman strode purposefully from Mallor's empty room and out through the hallway, into the throne room. He was unsurprised to see that the Advisor – well, King now – had an audience. _All the better,_ thought Zylanos grinning, why shouldn't the Zoras be aware of his power? They were going to be forced to submit to it whether they wanted to or not.

"Ah, Shaman," said Mallor, taking notice of his entrance, "I was just telling my subjects of how much use you were to me in discovering the traitorous plots of our dear former Prince. See they are impressed that I should have such a powerful man as yourself working for me." Zylanos gritted his teeth , but twisted his lips into a grin, knowing that this was most likely the last time he would have to hear one of Mallor's backhanded, self-promoting compliments.

"Actually Mallor," began the Shaman, "I think you are mistaken."

The look of incredulity at being spoken back to now residing on Mallor's face was priceless. Zylanos could have laughed; but now was not the time.

"I think I must have misheard you, _Shaman_," said Mallor accenting Zylanos's own title with severe condescension. As if this pitiful Zora's words meant anything to the Shaman.

"No, I think you heard me just fine," said Zylanos, "I think everyone here can hear me just fine. Am I correct?"

Zylanos paused to let a few heads nod in agreement. The majority, however, remained motionless, obviously surprised by the scene happening before them.

During the pause the new King seemed to regain some of his composure. "Now Shaman, I think it would be best that you return to your chamber, before you are removed and placed there by force." Mallor clapped and the two guards behind the throne snapped to attention. He turned back to the crowd and grinned, obviously trying to show them that he was still in complete control.

_Wouldn't want them to get the wrong impression_, thought Zylanos wryly as he let a dagger, hidden within the folds of his robe, slide into his hand. Less than a second later, Zylanos lashed out. In a flash of movement the Shaman caught his arm around Mallor's neck, trapping the new King. He brought the dagger to the Zora's throat and pressed down, drawing a thin line of crimson blood through his blue-gray skin.

Someone in the crowd screamed, another gasped, but everyone, including the guards remained frozen in place.

"Wha - What," sputtered the King, "What are you doing?" The fear in his voice was almost painfully obvious.

"Pathetic," spat Zylanos, "You're lucky to have survived this long. Lucky that I needed you. Although I guess I should be thanking you. You were too much of a bigoted idiot to realize what was really going on. To question the real reason for the disappearances."

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Mallor, his voice trembling.

"You know what I mean, but they don't," said the Shaman referencing the crowd with his free hand. Why not add humiliation to Mallor's defeat? He continued, "They don't know how you framed the Prince in order to take his place on the throne. How you gave me full access to Morpheel and your sacred Temple. How you were playing right into my hand this whole time."

There were scattered gasps through the crowd. The guards looked around, poised for action but taking none; they couldn't risk hurting their new King.

"Not that any of that matters now," continued Zylanos grandly, "Once I unleash my power, I will be unstoppable. And you, all of you will be trapped in the dark. _My dark_." The scared faces of the Zoras watching him were very satisfying. Zylanos glanced down at the trembling figure held captive by his dagger and added in a quiet voice, one meant for Mallor, but in the silence could easily be heard by all, "Except for you. I don't think such a pathetic creature deserves to live in a world such as mine. Fortunately a problem such as that can be easily rectified." Zylanos paused before adding one last sentence, each word accented like the drip of water echoing as it splatters onto a stone cave floor, "Do you know how?"

Mallor said nothing, his gray-green eyes were wide with fear. A twisted grin played on the Shaman's lips as he let a second hidden dagger slide into his free hand.

"That's a shame," said the Shaman with mock sympathy, "The answer is really quite simple. How do I rectify the problem of you?" he asked one more time, his voice turned to fire with rage, "Like this." And with that he plunged the dagger into Mallor's back, piercing him both through the spine and the heart. Mallor let out a single anguished cry as he fell limp in Zylanos's arms.

* * *

Torian stifled a scream as he saw the blade protrude out of his uncle's chest, blood spilling everywhere. He had been watching the scene with the Shaman off to the side, frozen in fear like everybody else; hoping that if no one reacted brashly his uncle would be freed alive.

"Well," said the Shaman, pulling the dagger back out of the Zora and casting the body off to the side, "It seems that that problem has been taken care of. Now for this incessant light-"

But the Shaman was cut off by a guard yelling, "Seize him!" An armored guard flanked by two others ran forward out of the crowd. Their spears were poised and ready to kill.

"Heh, heh," laughed Zylanos darkly, "Fools!" He lifted the dagger he had been holding against the dead King's throat and threw it at the lead guard. It struck true and lethal in the slight opening at the base of the Zora's neck. The guard didn't even manage a gurgled scream before keeling over and plunging into the throne room's pool. Blood blossomed in little clouds as the Zora sunk to his death.

By this point the rest of the crowd had fully realized the danger of the situation. Torian pushed his way forward through the jostling bodies of Zoras as they attempted to flee the room. Mallor… his uncle… he had to get up there…

Torian watched numbly as the Shaman lifted the other dagger to the sky. Blood dripped sickeningly off blade and splattered in crimson splotches onto the ground. He saw Zylanos mutter a few words, but the commotion made it impossible to hear what he was saying. Suddenly a beam of dark light shot from the tip of the blood soaked dagger spearing the sky, right up into… the remains of the Portal left behind by the Hero!

As soon as the beam hit the Portal it came to life. Jagged electric blue lines glowed, cutting moving patterns into the darkening background. It seemed to emanate darkness, like a hazy mist descending from the sky. Pixelated black squares floated lazily within the mist's dark boundaries.

Torian broke his gaze away from the descending darkness. Taking advantage of the Shaman's distraction he skipped forward to the body of his uncle, sinking to the ground beside it. Cradling the other Zora's head in his arms Torian checked for a pulse. Nothing. His uncle was dead.

Torian pushed back the numbness trying to settle in his limbs. He could not stay here. He was not exactly sure what this strange darkness was, but he had a guess. Seven years ago the Domian had been frozen into a world of Twilight by evil forces. The haze, now completely surrounding the Shaman, looked eerily similar to that. Torian made to get up and flee, but a nagging thought caused him to pause.

_The Prince!_ thought Torian. The Prince and the girl were still locked away in an imprisonment that Torian himself helped bring upon them. He didn't think his conscience could bear the weight of leaving them here. He quickly unhooked the keys to their cell from Mallor's belt. For a brief moment he placed his lips against Mallor's forehead. "Farewell Uncle," he whispered before standing, readying for flight.

The Twilight had reached the floor and was spreading towards him at an alarmingly fast rate. Torian remembered the paralyzing fear he had felt last time the Twilight had descended and knew that if he were trapped in it again he may never make it out of the Domain.

With one last look at the grinning Shaman, Torian fled the throne room, key in hand.

The young Zora dashed out of the throne room and down through the side tunnel. He could almost feel the Twilight pulsate as it crept across the ground close on his heels. Torian ducked through the tunnel the dark space feeling particularly cramped with the threat of the Twilight looming behind him.

Torian let out a held breath as he broke out into the more open area, but did not slow down. He briefly looked down into the main pool at the ensuing commotion. The sun's bright light still shone down on all below. Zoras who had been in the throne room were attempting to raise the alarm, but Torian knew they weren't going to be quick enough. He could see the darkness flowing down the waterfall as easily as the current. His thoughts flashed briefly to his own family, but he pushed them from his mind. There was no time to get them as well. He hoped that the Prince, having had contact with the Hero after the last time the darkness came, would have some idea of how to get rid of it.

Torian focused on the torchlight emanating at the end of the tunnel to stave off fears of the encroaching Twilight. Once he got close enough, he could make out the faces of a surprised Zora and Hylian. The Prince opened his mouth to speak, but Torian cut him off, "Prince, there is not much time. The Shaman has turned on us… he brought back… the - the Twilight!" Torian's voice was scarcely more than a whisper as he choked out the last word.

Not waiting for the Prince's response, the young Zora quickly took to unlocking the cell door. Stepping quickly inside he first unlocked the girl's manacle then the Prince's multiple shackles.

The Prince stood, rubbing his wrists. "How close is it?" he asked. Torian didn't understand how he was so calm. _I guess that's why he's the Prince_, reasoned the young Zora.

"Very," said Torian, "We have to go. Now."

The Prince nodded and took the girl's hand, making to pull her forward with him out of the cell, but stopped abruptly. His eyes widened. Torian followed his gaze down the tunnel and felt his own eyes involuntarily widen as well.

They were too late. The Twilight had come.

* * *

**...**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Leave one and let me know what you think of my story ^_^  
**


	20. Desecrated Domain

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (excluding Mallor, Torian, and Zylanos)  
**

**

* * *

Shadowed Waters**

**20**

**Desecrated Domain

* * *

**

"So, we're – we're trapped," said Agitha in a quiet voice. She had intended it to be a question, but it came out as a statement. There was no denying their current predicament. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. Tears of fear as memories of the last time she was encased in Twilight came rushing back. The feeling of emptiness that overcame her as the sky turned dark and the paralyzing fear that kept her crouched in in a corner, eyes shut tight. The darkness didn't seem so bad if she was in control of it.

She quickly turned away from Ralis to hide her face; tears now rolling freely down her cheeks. Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Agitha willingly sunk into the embrace.

"As long as we're together we'll make it through the Twlight," whispered Ralis in her ear. Agitha managed a small smile at the thought and twisted in the Zora's strong arms. She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, glad to see his soft blush one more time before the Twilight leached all color from their world.

"Uh, guys," said the Zora who had freed them tentatively, "I hate to ruin the moment, but do you hear that?"

Agitha was about to ask, "Hear what?" when her ears detected the noise. A soft sizzling that she racked her brain in an attempt to place. It sounded vaguely familiar, almost as if someone had lit the fuse on a…

"Bomb!" shouted the young guard. Before either she or Ralis could react, the other Zora flung out his arm, pushing them both back as…

**Boom!**

The far stone wall crumbled in an explosion that knocked all three of them off their feet. Agitha felt her left elbow crack against the stone floor as the rest of her body followed. Jarring pain shot up through the limb making the bloody scrapes from debris that know covered her body seem insignificant. She heard Ralis hit the floor, flat on his back, beside her.

Agitha tried to push herself up into a sitting position to survey the damage and figure out how much time they had before the Twilight reached them. She couldn't. Agitha let out a small yelp as she attempted to put weight on the arm that had hit the ground first. Something was definitely broken. She heard Ralis stir beside her, and carefully twisted around to look at him. Other than a few scrapes, he looked fairly undamaged as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Well, fairly undamaged ignoring the fact that the wound he had received battling Morpheel had reopened and was now spilling copious amounts of blood down his arm.

"You okay?" he asked. His voice sounded muffled as the explosion had left a ringing in her ears.

"My arm," said Agitha quickly, "I think it's broken."

Ralis wasted no time in pushing himself into a standing position, and lifting Agitha into one as well. She blinked as she stepped forward into the sunlight now pouring into the cell. The back wall had been completely demolished by the explosion. They were free.

But someone was missing.

Agitha quickly spun around to see that the wall of Twilight was now seeping through the iron bars. The other Zora was slumped against them, unconscious. She made to run for him, but two firm hands on her shoulders held her in place.

"We have to save him!" yelled Agitha, fighting against the hold.

"Agitha," said Ralis in a quiet voice, "We're too late, look." She did. And she could see that the Twilight was now on the Zora, its tendrils leaching the color from his limp body as it shrouded him in darkness. Agitha opened her mouth but no words came out. She let Ralis lead her quickly from the cave into the sunlight as tears began to roll openly down her face.

He had saved them. Twice. First by unlocking their shackles, then by pushing them back out of the way of the explosion. Taking the brunt of the bomb's effects and sparing them. Agitha spun around to take one last look at their young Zora savior before they fled, and gasped.

The Zora was no longer visible as wall had sprung up, separating them from the Twilight. It was black and opaque. An eye etched in orange glowing light stood out brightly against its dark background. And he was trapped behind it.

Agitha felt Ralis's light embrace as his arms encircled her. She leaned in against him while carefully cradling her injured arm. Agitha felt her eyes begin to close, weary from this whole emotionally and physically taxing experience, when a voice drew here back.

"Agitha?" said a voice laced with incredulous shock, "Is that you?" Agitha had only heard this voice once before, but she could pick out that boy's soft tone anywhere.

Agitha pulled herself away from Ralis and looked at the approaching boy. "Hi Colin."

* * *

Zylanos lowered the bloody dagger and grinned; his work was nearly complete for now. The world around him glowed in familiar tones of grays and browns. The sky high above glowed a soft gold as pixelated squares of dust floated into the heavens. The Shaman didn't understand what there was to fear about the Twilight, the land was far more beautiful this way than with the harsh rays of sunlight burning down upon it. Zylanos gladly threw back his hood, glad to finally show his face in this world.

Whispered whimpers seemed to float through the air. Zylanos looked around to see his new subjects huddled in corners their ghostly Twilit forms trembling with fear. _As it should be_, thought Zylanos satisfied with his reign.

There was just one thing left for him to do. He dropped the dagger; the clang as it hit the stone floor seemed muffled in the Twilight air. There was no longer a need for him to channel his powers through light world objects. Zylanos grinned at the fact that in the Twilight his powers were fully realized; he no longer faced any limitations.

He raised his hands to the Portal and it came to life again. This next step was trickier than bringing in the Twilight. He needed to summon Shadow Beasts from his home realm to this one without letting unwanted travelers to come through the Portal as well. There was a reason he had chosen now to execute his plan. The last of the his own kind to try to break free from his own realm and control this world, a Twilit named Zant, was defeated by a green-clad teen from a small village somewhere south of here. The Hyruleans affectionately nicknamed him the Hero.

_Well the Hero's not here to save you now_, thought the Shaman, grinning. The Hero and the Princess of this land were safely trapped in the Twilight Realm, and Zylanos was not planning on being the one to free them. Their desperate attempt to get back to the Twilight Realm was actually a great help in his plans of escape. They were the ones to rebuild the Mirror of Twilight, but now he was the one to control it, as they and Twilight's desecrated ruler were trapped in the darkness while he was out here, taking over the light.

Fortunately, with his newfound power, Zylanos was able to pluck the Twilit monsters right out of the air and force them through the Portal to here. He did not need the Mirror of Twilight and therefore could keep Hyrule's Hero and Princess in the dark. _And without their leaders, the Hyruleans won't stand a chance in defeating me_, thought Zylanos smugly.

Concentrating, Zylanos pulled at the Twilit's very bring, feeling their essence and slip from the Twilight Realm and into this world. Suddenly a screeched wrenched through the air as a beast fell from the Portal. The creature landed crouched before the Shaman, its armored face turned up and jagged red markings on its stomach glowing. Zylanos smiled at the familiar creature. With an army of these beasts at his side; he would truly be unstoppable.

* * *

When Torian came to, all was dark around him. There was an odd emptiness to the darkness, but his head was still swimming through murky waters, memories clouded with the last dregs of unconsciousness. He closed his eyes again as he tried to remember what had happened. Moments later, the young Zora gasped as the memories came rushing back.

Images of uncle being run clear through with a dagger flashed before his eyes. Those were quickly replaced with the Shaman shrouded in an ever-growing darkness. Torian remembered fleeing… to the Prince! Where was he now? wondered Torian, and that's when it hit him… again. The explosion. The blinding light then the oppressing darkness. The darkness that he was still trapped in now. The Twilight.

Torian felt his heartbeat speed up as fear coursed through his veins. The darkness was suffocating. The Zora involuntarily drew his legs close and huddling against the stone wall as the fear threatened to settle permanently in his mind. Torian closed his eyes, mind and body giving in…

_NO!_ shouted a voice in the back of his mind. He had set out to save the Prince and even if the Prince had made it out of the Twilight, he wasn't done yet. If he learned anything from watching the Prince, it was that he doesn't easily give up on what he loves. And he loves his people. The Zoras of the Domain.

Fighting against the fear that had settled in his limbs was almost painful. Torian forced himself to stand, steadying his trembling body against the iron bars of the cell. There was only one place the young Zora could think of that would help in these dark times, and Torian needed to get there as soon as possible.

Gritting his teeth to stop their chattering, Torian began to move. Slowly at first, but gaining speed as he fought more and more against the Twilight-driven fear. Soon he was out of the tunnel and in the walkway overlooking the main pool. It was empty, and Torian knew why. He was almost positive that the entirety of the Domain's residency was hidden in their own chambers, huddled in corners, fearing for their life and their sanity.

The thought of his people alone and afraid only fueled Torian's desire to help cleanse this land of Twilight. He stole silently through the tunnel, pausing only once at its opening to make sure the coast was clear. It would not do to have the Shaman notice his insubordination to the fear. Torian knew that if he could get to the waterfall unnoticed he'd be free to get out of the Domain and to his destination. Lanayru Sring.

Torian crouched low as he snuck over the land. He glanced quickly down the tunnel that led to the throne room and an involuntary shudder of fear passed through his body. He could see the Shaman along with something else… a lot of those _somethings_… the dark creatures were falling from the same Portal that brought the Twilight and were slowly filling up the throne room. Torian wasn't exactly sure what they were but knew he did not want to find out. The young Zora dove silently into the falls and disappeared beneath the surface.

Torain did not surface again until he reached the Spring, as he felt much safer wrapped in the river's cool current. He had snuck through a hole in the gate blocking off the rapids wanting to avoid enclosed spaces, such as the Boat Rental shop house. The darkness was no longer his friend. The Zora climbed carefully out of the water and made his way across the stone landing and into Lanayru Spring.

It was a mess inside the cave. A large rock stood on a now cracked stone ground just inside the entrance and rubble littered the ground everywhere. A chunk of the stone jutting out over the pool was missing as well. It looked as if a battle had taken place within the confines of the Spring. _Or an earthquake_, thought Torian in realization of the cause of the desecration.

Torian stood on what was left of the stone jetty and waited, unsure of what to do now that he had arrived at his destination. He had been sure going to the Spring would help, but now that he was here he could see that it was just as dark as the rest of the Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia. The pool that normally glowed with ethereal light was dark as an extinguished flame.

Torian had turned his back on the pool, looking around determined to find some clue to help the Prince when…

"Young Zora," said a voice that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once. Torian turned back so quickly that he almost lost his footing and fell right into the pool itself. The Zora gasped as he saw the light. Before him floated a glowing ball of light as concrete as a wave on the shore, yet present nonetheless.

"You have a brave heart," the voice of the Light Spirit continued, "To come to me through the Twilight… and your bravery will pay off. The Prince will come and you can help him…"

Torian was unable to manage a speaking reply. He was talking to Lanayru, or, well, Lanayru was talking to him. The presence of the voice both in his mind and around his body seemed to warm his chilled soul

"Torian," continued the Spirit, and the young Zora jumped at the Spirit's knowledge of his name, "Gather… my Tears of Light… that were stolen by the shadow… gather them… in this…"

Suddenly something appeared out of thin air, floating just above the Zora's head. He reached out and took the object, holding it gingerly in his hands and examining it. It looked like a vine crafted of solid gold, but much lighter and more fragile. Tiny orbs hung like berries from its thin curved stem.

"This is the Vessel of Light," said the Spirit, "Use it to collect the tears, my tears that cut through the darkness. When the Vessel is filled with tears it can be used to dispel the Twilight and return the land to its light-filled state. Only then can the dark magic man be driven from this land and back to his own realm. You must give this to your Prince… he, who is blessed with Nayru's Love will be able to enter the Twilight unharmed and gather the tears. But you will be invisible to him… do not let that deter you… you must give this to your Prince… only then will your land be saved…"

And with that the Spirit's light went out, leaving only darkness in its place. Torian stood there twisting the Vessel in his hands. It seemed to reflect light that didn't even exist. He took one last look at where the Spirit's light had floated before turning and leaving the Spring, determined to do all he could to help the Prince and rid this land of Twilight.

* * *

**Shadowed Waters has over 1,000 hits! I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading my story, and especially those who have left reviews. It means a lot to know that people enjoy my story. I also wanted to apologize for the slow and slightly erratic update schedule. I have had tons of work recently but I hope to be able to put up at least one chapter a week and maybe eventually more if I ever finish the mountains of work I've been getting this semester. But anyway thanks for sticking with me =)**

**And, as always, thanks for the reviews so far! Leave one and let me know what you think of my story ^_^  
**


	21. Allies of Sorts

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Except for Mallor, Torian, and Zylanos, of course)**

**

* * *

Shadowed Waters**

**21**

**Allies of Sorts

* * *

**

"Hi Colin," said Agitha, smiling and turning to greet the soldier as he came out from behind a rock a safe ways away from the explosion. However, one look at his expression caused her own to fall as well. His eyes were darting back and forth between her and Ralis, utter disgust plain on his face. Agitha recalled the conversation she had with Colin on the boat here all those weeks ago, and immediately understood what he was thinking.

And immediately knew this was going to be a very uncomfortable situation.

"Colin, it's ok - " Agitha started to say, raising her good hand as a warning, but Colin cut her off.

"You sure keep strange company," said the soldier, unsheathing a sword that hung at his waist. He examined the blade, clearly avoiding making eye contact with either. "When Hena gave word that you were taken to _their_ Domain, I assumed it was against your will."

"Colin," began Agitha again, "I can explain - "

"What is there to explain?" This time it was Ralis that interrupted.

Agitha turned quickly back to him with the intention of casting him a _you're not helping_ glance, but didn't get around to it. The sudden jerk caused her arm to move and her mouth to elicit a yelp of pain.

Agitha winced as she met Ralis's gaze. His expression softened immediately as he reached out to her. In one swift, gentle motion she was safely tucked within Ralis's arm. His lips pressed lightly against her own and Agitha felt herself melt into the embrace, eyes closing…

_Now is not the time!_ yelled a voice in the back of her head. Her eyes flew open and she saw that Ralis's eyes were open as well, eyeing something behind her… no, someone…

Agitha pulled away from the embrace, taking a step back away from both. Ralis's face looked coolly smug, especially compared to the reddening pallor of Colin's own embarrassed expression.

"I'm sorry," said Colin icily, "I assumed you wanted to be rescued. I didn't know you were so fond of the taste of fish."

"Fish?" shot back Ralis, "Original. I'm glad the Castle sent their brightest to come examine the Twilight."

"Enough!" shouted Agitha. What was wrong with those two? "You're not enemies so stop acting like you are. Weapons away!" she added as Colin's sword glinted as it moved through the sunlight and Ralis's fins stiffened.

"Agitha," said Ralis in his calm tone, his anger easily reigned in, "Who is this man?"

"I was wondering the same thing," said Colin, his voice still a little husky, "Although I'm not sure if the term _man_ can be applied in _its_ case." If Ralis took offense to this he didn't show it.

Agitha let the comment slide as she said, "This is Ralis…" she paused for a moment and glanced at the Zora. She knew he would understand the question in her eyes and as an answer, he merely shrugged. Agitha decided to take that as _tell him whatever you want_ and so she decided on the truth. "He is Prince of the Zoras."

Colin raised his eyebrows at this new development, as if trying to decide what level of respect, if any, this title warranted the Zora. But he said nothing; Agitha took that as her cue to continue, "And this is Colin, a Hyrulean soldier to the Castle. And now," continued Agitha quickly to stem any unnecessary comments from the either of the two parties, "I would like to know what exactly you're doing here Colin? Not that we aren't grateful as you saved us both from the Twilight. But how did you know?"

"Yes, I am curious as to that too," said Ralis, "You of all people should know that relations between our races are basically nonexistent at the moment. How did you become aware of our predicament?" Agitha glanced at Ralis. He had transformed into a diplomat before her very eyes, and he was a natural at it. How was it she had not realized what he was? He so easily assumed the role of a Prince that it probably should have been obvious. Although to Agitha's credit she was often distracted when around him… his innocent humor, his soft blush, his cool lips, his toned body… Agitha stopped her train of thought there, knowing that if it continued she would probably miss every word that Colin was about to say.

"I didn't come for you, Zora," said Colin to Ralis, before turning towards Agitha and continuing, "I came because Hena said you had been taken by them, to the Domain. I – she was afraid that you would be the next victim. The next to disappear. She sent a message with Purdy and I came as soon as I got it. Although, apparently my presence is not necessary."

"Don't say that Colin," said Agitha frowning at his own self-deprecation, "If it weren't for you we'd be trapped in the Twilight like the rest of the Domain and… Hena!" Agitha felt as if a chunk of ice had dropped into her stomach. Hena was trapped in there.

Agitha felt a comforting hand rest upon her shoulder and saw a poorly disguised scandalized look flash across Colin's face. "We will find a way to save her," said Ralis, "And the Domain. The Shaman must be stopped before this plague spreads, infecting all of the light with its darkness. But first you need medical care, and I could use some myself," he lightly touched his fingers to the reopened wound on the back of his arms. They came away reddened with blood, "Castle Town is the closest place I can think of. Can you take us there, Colin, at least for Agitha's sake?"

Colin sighed, "I am here to save Agitha. As a soldier of Hyrule I can't leave her here, especially injured as she is." Colin then turned to Agitha and asked, "And I assume you will only come if he comes too?" Agitha glanced involuntarily at Ralis, imaging facing anything, really, after these events, without him, was nearly unbearable. She nodded. "It's settled then. I can't promise that either of you will like the reactions you will face at the Castle, but I will see to it that you both make it safely there."

"Thank you Colin," said Agitha. She leapt forward and embraced him in a one-armed hug.

"Hena would want me to take care of you," he whispered in her ear. Even in the quiet tone, Agitha could understand the implications. Colin was more than willing to help her, but Ralis was not part of the deal. But injured and homeless as they both were neither was in any position to decline.

They broke apart and Agitha felt Ralis's presence close behind her. Colin turned and whistled, which was immediately answered by a whinny. An ashen gray steed trotted out from behind a distant boulder. "I only have Dusk," the horse snorted, and Colin amended, grinning, "I mean Duskflyer, here with me. He won't be able to carry all three of us."

"So Agitha will take the saddle and we shall walk," recommended Ralis immediately.

"I can walk," said Agitha indignantly, "Colin, you can ride. He's your mount."

"No way," said Colin as he tightened Duskflyer's saddle, "Not with that arm you're not."

Agitha looked up at Ralis hoping to elicit some sort of argument against her taking over the saddle. She was the reason Ralis was injured and the reason that Colin had ridden all the way out here. Surely she could at least make up for some of the inconvenience she had caused them both.

But Ralis merely said, "Exactly what I was thinking. Walking would only make it harder for a doctor to set your arm right."

"You should get that arm in a sling though," added Colin.

"Yes," said Ralis, "We just need some cloth…"

"Right here," said Agitha, pulling at her shortening skirt with her good arm.

"That should work," said Colin, glancing away from his work of packing up his equipment to see her suggestion.

"I can't rip it though with my arm like this…" said Agitha, realizing that her argument was officially defeated. She sighed. At least her injury had given the two quarreling boys something they could agree on.

"Let me," Ralis said turning his back to Colin to hide his blush. Agitha suppressed a giggle.

Ralis expertly tore another strip off of her dress. He reached around her to tie her arm into a sling. Agitha could feel his warm breath on her neck when he whispered, "I'm sorry for how I was acting. I'll try not to let jealousy get the best of me in the future." he lightly placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling away. Agitha just stood there trying not to let her mouth gape in surprise.

_Ralis was jealous_, her mind tried to comprehend, _Because of her?_ It didn't make sense. Or did it…? Agitha glanced over at Colin to see that he was eyeing her and Ralis, a sour look on his face.

"Are you two ready to go?" asked Colin. It was suddenly very obvious that he was trying very hard to keep his tone light and friendly. Agitha gulped involuntarily. This was going to be a very long ride.

* * *

Sometime around midday Agitha fell asleep. Ralis smiled up at her sleeping form gently rocking on Duskflyer's gray body, chin leaning on her chest. She deserved sleep after the ordeal she had been through. After a few moments he noticed Colin watching him.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ralis coolly. It was very obvious that this human disliked him. A lot. Although whether it was due to the rumors of the Zoras hand in the disappearances or if it had something to do with him and Agitha, he was unsure. Ralis guessed, however, that it had a little to do with both.

"Nothing," said the soldier at first, but after a pause he added, "It's just so strange. The thought of you and her." So it was jealousy, _at least in part_, thought Ralis.

Ralis opened his mouth to respond, but Colin cut him off.

"Don't explain," said the Hyrulean, "I would rather not know. What I would like to know about is the disappearances." Colin had fallen back into step with the Ralis. He glanced up through his blonde tresses at the taller of the two, his blue eyes questioning. _So there was the other part_.

"I can honestly say that I did not know the truth behind these disappearances until quite recently," said Ralis diplomatically, "But as Prince I should have been more adamant about finding if there was truth in the rumors. I let myself be cast aside by the Advisor, who, in the end betrayed me."

"How?" asked Colin. He sounded genuinely curious.

Ralis looked at the other boy, wondering how he would take the next part of the explanation. Ralis hoped that his rage would fixate on the singular rather than the entire Zoran race. "He made a deal with a Shaman of dark magic," began Ralis, "He arranged for Agitha to be captured – alive – by Morpheel. He had been watching me and knew that I would go into the Temple to save her. I brought her back to the Domain, unknowing of the plan the Advisor had devised. Once there he had both of us captured and of course played up the rumors of bad blood between us and you, making me out to be a traitor."

"And you just went along with it?" asked Colin, his voice laced with incredulity.

"They threatened Agitha's life," said Ralis, his voice empty, "I had no choice in the matter."

Colin seemed to consider this for a moment. Although whether he saw this as a redeeming quality or not, Ralis could not tell. "That's an interesting story," said Colin, "But it doesn't explain the Twilight." Ralis wasn't sure but he thought he saw the Hyrulean shudder upon mentioning the darkness.

"That's because I hadn't yet reached that part of the story," said Ralis, "I was obviously not present for this part. But apparently the Shaman turned on the Advisor. I guess that was his plan all along… just another thing I missed to add to my list of faults." Ralis gazed out over the vast stretch of Hyrule field before them, not wanting to make eye contact with the other boy. Recounting the tale made him realize how this whole plot could have been easily avoided.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," said Colin in something close to an empathetic tone.

"That seems like an odd thing for a Hyrulean to say," returned Ralis. He would have thought that the other boy would scoff at his shortcomings rather than empathize with them.

"Well," said Colin, "Back when I was young, I was captured by Bulblin riders. The Hero of Hyrule saved me, but I always wondered if maybe he could have saved the land sooner if it hadn't been for me…" He trailed off. Ralis looked down at him in wonder. Maybe they could find a common ground after all. As if Colin were reading his thoughts he added, "Don't think this little heart to heart means were friends," but he was smiling.

"Never," said Ralis, "But if we're to dispel the Twilight and stop the Shaman before his rule spreads, I think Zoras and Hyruleans may have to work together." Ralis slowed upon saying the last line, tentatively testing the water.

"I know," said Colin truthfully, "But things have been pretty messed up at the Castle. The Princess and the Hero have been gone for nearly two years and those left in charge have yet to come to a decision about the _Zora problem_, as they put it."

Ralis frowned. He had been hoping that he could get an audience with the ruler of Hyrule to explain the Zora's situation. He had heard that she was a gentle ruler and was sure he could convince her to send the Hyrulean army to their aid. But he knew nothing of those left in charge. They could detest Zoras now as much as the rest of the population seemed to.

Colin seemed to sense the Zora's distress. "I can put in a good word for you, or at least not a bad one," said Colin helpfully, "Being friends with the Hero has its perks, you know."

"I thought we weren't friends," said Ralis carefully, "You're being awfully kind to your enemy."

Colin shrugged. "It's like Agitha said, we're not enemies. And looks like at the moment we have the same enemy. So I guess that makes us allies, of sorts, anyway."

"I can live with that," said Ralis.

Just then Agitha awoke with a start. She blinked a few times and yawned before acknowledging either of them. "What did I miss?" She asked sleepily.

Ralis exchanged a glance with Colin before giving an answer, "Not much."

"Oh, good," said Agitha, "Wouldn't want to be left out." She reached down and stroked a few fingers against his cheek, before leaning low and pressing a kiss lightly to his lips – a feat Ralis was surprised she could manage while riding, injured, on a horse. She smiled at him before straightening up in her saddle and looking out in the distance.

The white spires of Hyrule Castle were steadily rising on the horizon, but Ralis wasn't paying attention to that. He looked over to Colin to see that he had fallen a few steps behind. He was looking away, but his hurt and angry expression was still readable on his reddening features. Ralis hoped everything that previous conversation had built between them hadn't been crumbled by a single kiss. This was going to be a lot more work than it needed to be if that was the case.

* * *

**Poor Colin and his jealous-ness... =/  
**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Please leave one and let me know what you think of my story ^_^  
**


	22. Medical Misadventures

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Well, except for Mallor, Torian, and Zylanos)**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**22**

**Medical Misadventures

* * *

**

"You should probably wear this when we enter Castle Town," said Colin to Ralis as they neared the drawbridge entrance to the marketplace. Agitha watched as the soldier dug a long brown cloak out of a saddle bag tied behind her. This was the first utterance to break the awkward silence for hours. Agitha wasn't sure what she had missed when asleep but she doubted it did much to change the two boys' attitudes. They still seemed to purposefully avoid the other's gaze.

"Thank you," said Ralis stiffly, taking the cloak and fastening it around his neck. Its billowing folds swept the ground and its loose hood easily hid his face and fish-tailed appendage.

"I only have one though," said Colin, "Sorry." It took Agitha a moment to realize that he was talking to her. And it took her another moment to figure out why. Agitha look down at herself, realizing that she must look absolutely disgusting. Her clothes were stiff and filthy, encrusted with blood, dirt and sweat. The bottom of her skirt was torn short and there was a rip down the back where the guard had slashed her with his spear. Her hair was a tangled blonde mat and any skin visible through the layer of grime was either scraped or bruised.

"I'll be okay," she assured the boys. It was probably better if people didn't recognize her anyway. She wasn't exactly in the mood for explanations and her arm was throbbing; it was painfully distracting. "Where exactly are we going anyway?" asked Agitha, "Doctor Borville's?" remembering the old doctor that lived near the East entrance to Castle Town.

"Seems like your best bet," said Colin., "What about you Zora? Okay with that?"

Agitha looked over at Ralis. He had gone considerably paler at the suggestion. "I'm not sure if that is the best idea," said the Zora.

"Why?" asked Colin, "He's supposedly the best in town. Although that might be from the lack of other options. But I mean, he's kept himself alive this long so he must be pretty good."

"True," added Agitha, "He was really old when I was little. I'm a little surprised he hasn't withered away completely by now."

Ralis sighed before answering. "It's just that when I was young I got very sick from being away from the water for so long. I was taken to Telma's Bar and they brought that doctor in to treat me. The details are fuzzy because I was very out of it at the time, but I remember that he refused to treat me on the grounds that he had no experience with Zora anatomy. But I knew it wasn't that. The look on his face made it painfully obvious that he just had no intention of treating a Zora. And now, in light of the current situation between our races, I doubt he would even let me into his office."

Agitha just stared at Ralis for a moment after he finished his story. She very much wanted to hold him in her arms and never let go. But she refrained both for Colin's sake and because with her in arm in its current state, hugs were a bit difficult to manage. She settled for taking his hand with her free one and ignoring the expressions that flitted across Colin's face.

She smiled up at him before saying, "We'll go there and see; if he doesn't treat us both, he won't treat either of us."

Ralis smiled back before saying sweetly, "That's nice of you to say, but you're getting your arm treated whether he'll treat me or not." He placed a kiss deftly on her lips as if that settled the deal.

"Even I can agree with the fish on that one," said Colin, apparently choosing to ignore Ralis's display of affection.

Agitha grimaced but kept silent. At least those two were agreeing on something.

"Shall we go, then?" asked Ralis, gesturing forward. They were at the far side of the drawbridge that led to the west entrance into Castle Town. Agitha and Colin both nodded their consent and the three made their way onto the bridge, Colin leading Duskflyer by the reigns. An odd feeling washed over Agitha. This was the first time she ever _returned_ to Castle Town. She had never left the confines of the small city before and she was not sure if she could honestly say that she was coming back as the same person she left as. Agitha felt Ralis's grip squeeze her and realized that she was pretty sure she was glad that she was coming back as the person she was now.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Ralis, as if sensing her slight hesitation to return.

She smiled up at the Zora, "Yes, yes I am."

* * *

"I'm going to bring Duskflyer back to the Castle," said Colin as they pushed through the gated doors of Castle Town, "I technically didn't have permission to go off duty when I left, so I should go check in. Go to Telma's after you stop by Doc Borville's, I'm sure she'll give you a place to stay." Colin looked pointedly at Agitha when he said that last sentence. She was sure he knew the thought she had been suppressing the whole trip here. Her house was here. Her father was there. Her father worked in the Castle. The Castle was not looking too fondly on Zoras at the moment. She wanted to put off telling him about her and Ralis for as long as possible.

"Okay sounds like a plan," said Agitha with a small smile directed at Colin in thanks before he took off towards the Castle.

"Shall we go?" asked Agitha looking up at Ralis's cloaked figure.

He looked around hesitantly at the bustle of people roaming the whitewashed streets and Agitha noticed him clutch his cloak tighter around his body instinctively. "Lead the way," said the Zora.

Agitha dropped his hand - there was too much risk of his race being revealed when their hands were clasped - but stayed close. Agitha made her way down the long street towards the fountain.

The way Castle Town was set up was the main plaza in the center, right in front of the Castle entrance, with rings of winding streets growing out from there in a semi-circular shape. The main square was always busy, whether it was with people hurrying to their destinations or just lounging by the fountain, but it was the most direct route to the doctor's house. Plus it avoided going by Agitha's house. She wasn't quite ready for the confrontation with her father at that point and she didn't really want to raise questions from Ralis.

But apparently those could not be avoided.

"So you live in Castle Town," said Ralis casually as they slowly wended their way through the crowds in the main plaza. Agitha wanted to be certain no one made any accidental contact with the Zora lest it give away his race. She warily eyed the guards milling about the square. She doubted whether they would be pleased to find a Zora in their midst.

"I do," said Agitha vaguely.

"And is there any particular reason we are avoiding your house?" asked Ralis in a voice that to a stranger would sound indifferent. But Agitha knew better. But the question was _how did he know?_

Ralis chuckled as if reading her thoughts and said, "We've been through enough together that you can't hide things from me that easily. But if you don't want to share, I won't press you."

Agitha looked away from Ralis, out over the busy square. They had come to a stop before the fountain. "My father works at the Castle," said Agitha, "He always supports their opinion, and with the Princess gone the general opinion is… anti-Zora."

"As a matter of fact I already knew what the Castle's opinion of us was," said Ralis. She looked over at him to see that he was smiling down at her. "That, however, does not change my opinion of you."

Agitha smiled back. "Good. But you're still not meeting my father."

"Aw, why not?" whined Ralis in mock complaint.

Agitha debated whether or not to disclose her own guess as to why her father sent her away, but decided on the truth. "My father sent me to live with Hena thinking that that would get me away from all the 'young suitors' as he would put it."

Ralis considered this for a moment before laughing. "He apparently did not factor Zoras into the equation."

"That he did not," agreed Agitha with a smile. "Come on, let's go." And with that she pushed forward through the crowds milling about the plaza and to a street off the opposite side. Agitha noticed that most of the crowds were trying to get into _Malo Mart_. Agitha had no idea what made that store so popular. It was run by a little gender-confused kid, but people sure seemed to like the place, with its cheap prices and festive atmosphere.

But that was not their destination. Finally breaking free of the crowd, the pair pushed their way onto a considerably less crowded side street, leading to the West entrance of Castle Town. At the end of the street was the house they were looking for: Doctor Borville's.

The Medical Clinic did not look of high standards. It was nothing more than a ramshackle building wedged in between a grassy alley and the protective fortress wall encircling all of Town.

"This is it?" asked Ralis, echoing her thoughts.

"Yes" said Agitha slowly.

"I guess looks don't really matter when you've got a monopoly over all the healing businesses in Town," said the Zora with obvious distaste.

Agitha didn't answer but knew it to be true. She grabbed Ralis's hand beneath his cloak and pulled him forward, pushing the door open with her good arm.

A small bell tinkled as the door opened to the Clinic, leading into a small reception area. The innards of the office were just as aesthetically displeasing as the exterior. The small space was partitioned into rooms by patchwork curtains and dust lined every conceivable flat surface. A quiet shuffling notified the two that the Doctor had heard their arrival. Agitha could hear Ralis next to her instinctively positioning his cloak to hide his identity.

A moment later Doctor Borville emerged from one of the back rooms, hunched and withered, just as Agitha remembered him from her youth. He wore overly-large spectacles which magnified his eyes to obscene proportions and rested on his bat-like Hylian ears. His hair was white and wild, sticking out at odd angles from his tanned, shriveled head. Agitha could not even hazard a guess as to how old the tiny doctor was.

His small mouth twisted into a lopsided grin at the sight of the two. "Ah, customers," said the old doctor, "And injured ones too."

"Yes," said Agitha, unnerved by his bug-eyed gaze and obvious pleasure at their pain, "We require your services."

"Of course, of course," said Doctor Borville, "Come with me."

He turned and shuffled down the cloth corridor. Agitha and Ralis's eyes met for a moment before following.

"May I inquire as to how such injuries came about?" said the doctor as they entered a small examination room, housing a white-linen bed and an overstuffed bookshelf.

Agitha hesitated a moment before answering. "I was, uh, visiting my cousin out on Upper Zora River, at the Fishing Hole, and one of the bridges broke. With me on it," lied Agitha.

"Ah, the Fishing Hole. Run by the young Hena, correct?" returned the doctor.

"Right," answered Agitha uncertainly, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"I remember her treating her in her younger days," mused Borville, "Smart girl, but a bit headstrong."

"How so?" asked Agitha, slightly annoyed at the doctor's jibe to her cousin.

Doctor Borville looked right at Agitha when he answered, "She's got a lot of talent running such a business on her own, especially at such a young age. But the location she chose was far from prime, was it not?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" said Agitha genuinely confused. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ralis shake his head slightly, as if cautioning her from discovering the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" said the old doctor, "The entrance is on _Zora_ River. Can't trust those fish-faced bastards for anything. Never could, never can, never will. Hyrule would be better off without them, I think, but the Princess would never go for mass extermination or anything of the like. But it's getting harder to find a reason to keep 'em around in light of the recent disappearances, wouldn't you agree?"

Agitha just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish, but no sound escaped it. She could feel her face reddening as the doctor turned away, retrieving supplies from the bookshelf. A pressure on her shoulder told her Ralis's hand was there.

"Just drop it," whispered the Zora in an infuriatingly calm tone, "He's not worth it."

_Damn right he's not worth it_, thought Agitha. Mass extermination? How could anyone suggest such a thing?

The doctor's voice broke into her silent seethe. "So how are you planning on paying for this visit?"

"What?" Agitha nearly screeched in barely controlled rage.

"Well I can't treat patients who can't pay," said the doctor, his back still to them, "You see it's bad for business. Although if you don't have any money, other forms of payment can be arranged," added Borville, turning back towards them, the glint in his magnified eyes making his intentions obvious as his eyes roamed over Agitha's body.

That was the last straw.

"How about a little show?" asked Agitha through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

The old, perverted doctor hoisted himself into a sitting position on a crate opposite them. "You catch on fast," said the doctor with a smile that made Agitha want to run her boot into his face. But she refrained.

"Are you ready?" she asked. The Doctor nodded eagerly.

"Good," said Agitha. And with that she spun towards Ralis, pulled back his hood, and planted a kiss full on his lips. She heard the doctor's strangled cry of disgust from his seat on the crate and hoped he was having a heart attack, but didn't stop. She could feel Ralis's stunned surprise at first, but he didn't pull away. In fact, a moment later, his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer.

After a few more moments Agitha pulled away, but took hold of Ralis's scaled hand with her good one. She gave the shocked doctor a suave smile and asked, "How was that for a show?"

It took the old man a few seconds to be able to respond. But once he managed to speak his voice was loud and angry. "Out! OUT!" he bellowed, "And don't come back!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Agitha with a smile and she and Ralis made their way out of the office, leaving the sputtering doctor in their wake.

* * *

**I knew that Borville was a bad seed... ever since he took Ilia's statue...**

**Thanks for the reviews so far (seriously you guys are awesome)! Please leave one and let me know what you think of the story, chapter, characters, whatever ^_^**


	23. Telma's Bar

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Except for Mallor, Torian and Zylanos, which are mine)**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**23**

**Telma's Bar**

* * *

"That was not part of the plan," said Ralis, repositioning his hood as they left the old doctor's office.

"What plan?" asked Agitha airily, but utterly failed as her smugness came through. She couldn't help but smile as the perverted doctor's shocked expression flashed through her mind.

She looked over at Ralis to see that he was giving her a very stern look. His eyes darting between her face and her injured arm still tied into the makeshift sling.

She frowned. "Come on. You've gotta admit that _that_ was worth it."

Ralis's expression softened considerably. "It was nice to see that sniveling excuse for a doctor finally get the culture shock he deserves."

"See?" said Agitha, grinning now, "Revenge is always the right choice."

"I don't know if I would call that revenge," said Ralis, "More like unorthodox cultural education."

"Well, either way, unorthodox cultural education is sweet," said Agitha. "Although I don't think that rolls off the tongue as well as _revenge_."

"Unorthodox cultural education a dish best served cold?" suggested Ralis.

Agitha shook her head, "No… just no."

"Fine," he teased, "So, despite how much I loved getting back at that horrible little man, we still have a problem," he gestured to Agitha's injured arm, "Are there any other doctors in Castle Town?"

Agitha thought for a moment before shaking her head, "I've heard of a healer in Kakariko, but that's over a day's ride from here."

"Yes," said Ralis, "I know him too. He healed me when I was sick all those years ago. I think going to him would be the best plan of action, but," Ralis paused and looked up at the sun, judging its position, "I would rather not travel in the dark without a guide in our injured states. And we don't have any horses."

"That might prove to be problematic…" said Agitha as she imagined walking all the way to Kakariko; her arm seemed to throb in protest at the thought.

"But we should try to get off the streets as soon as possible," said Ralis quietly, "People are starting to stare."

Agitha looked around, realizing what Ralis said was very true. A massively disheveled girl with a cloaked stranger stood out like sore thumbs on the streets of Castle Town. "Good idea," said Agitha, "Follow me…" She took Ralis hand under his cloak and pulled him down the cobblestoned street.

* * *

The dark alley that housed Telma's bar was empty as per usual, although surprising nonetheless; the bar lady seemed to always be doing good business despite the lack of crowds.

"It's just in here," said Agitha, reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's not as sketchy as it looks," she added feeling Ralis stiffen beside her.

"No, it's not that," said Ralis, "It's just that the barmaid, Telma, helped save my life seven years ago. She showed such kindness, and I, being an ignorant child, never really thanked her for it."

"Well," said Agitha, "It's not too late."

Ralis relaxed a little. "I guess not."

"Come on, let's go," said Agitha, pulling him forward into the arched stone entrance and towards the door.

Agitha opened the wooden door and stepped into the dim light and soft warmth of Telma's Bar. The place was empty. The scattered assortment of round tables lay unused, waiting for business. Barrels of wine and beer towered, still untapped, in a far corner. Behind the bar stood the establishment's owner: Telma.

The weathered barmaid looked up as the pair entered and Agitha noted, with a small smile, that she looked the same as ever. Her red, multi-braided hair was tied up into its usual high ponytail, Hylian ears sticking out amongst the few unkempt braids. Her tight black jacket dipped low, revealing a buxom figure and a plethora of tanned skin. Her face, decorated with dots of color, lit up with an expression of due surprise as she took in her new customers.

"Well I'll be," said the barmaid, "Look what the cat dragged in." A soft mewl emitted from somewhere behind the counter and moments later a fat white Persian cat jumped onto the countertop, eyeing them warily. "Oh, shush Louise, that wasn't meant as an insult," said Telma to the feline, "Not to you anyway. But you two, on the other hand," she turned her attention back to the travellers, "Look like you've been to hell and back." She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well – er," began Agitha, not sure what to say. She hadn't anticipated on having to work to gain Telma's trust, but it didn't appear as if the barmaid recognized her; which was not really that surprising given Agitha's current state.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean that as a bad thing," laughed Telma, noticing Agitha's hesitation, "I love a good traveller's tale. They always keep me guessing. Come, sit, sit."

Telma emerged from behind the bar as Agitha stepped forward into the tavern, Ralis silently moving beside her. They sat down at one of the round tables and Telma joined them, bearing drinks. "Don't worry," said the barmaid, "They're mostly clean, only a little whiskey. It's good for the soul, I think."

"Thanks," said Agitha, accepting the glass. It was full to the brim with a honey-colored liquid. And that's just what it tasted of.

"Thank you," murmured Ralis as well, face still hidden beneath the cloak.

"It's no problem," said Telma before taking a swig from her own glass, which, if coloring was anything to go by, contained much more alcohol than her and Ralis's. "Now," said Telma, turning to Ralis, "I don't mean to pry, but why the hood? We're all friends here. I mean, I've known Agitha here since she was a little girl coming here with her daddy. And by the looks of it, I assume you two are pretty close as well." She had a wry smile on her face by the time she finished the sentence.

Agitha felt her face redden, before she managed to say with slight surprise, "Wait, you remember me?"

"Of course I do," said Telma with a laugh as she set her glass down on the table, "Never can forget any of my customers. Both a blessing and a curse, if I do say so myself."

Agitha laughed, remembering some of the seedier characters she had seen prowling the bar on the few occasions her father took her here after dark.

"Now," said Telma, addressing Ralis once again, "There's really no need to hide your face. I promise I don't tolerate rash judgments here no matter how weird you look." Telma laughed loudly as Ralis and Agitha exchanged glances, his eyes were barely visible beneath the cover of his cloak. "That was a joke my dears," added Telma noticing their apprehension, "Now what's it gonna be? On or off?"

Agitha heard Ralis sigh softly. "Your kindness is much appreciated, Telma," said Ralis without movement, "I remember what you did for me, and I thank you for that. I just hope that your opinion of me and my race have not been swayed by your own people."

Telma's eyes widened. "You're – you're…" she started before breaking into a huge grin, composure regained. "My, my, I never would have thought the Zora Prince would return."

* * *

Ralis pulled back his hood, relief washing over him; Telma's smile held in place as she took in his visage. "Hello Telma," said Ralis quietly.

"It's nice to see you again," said Telma, "But I have to say I didn't think it was possible for you to look worse for the wear last time I saw you. I think, though, that you may have just proved me wrong. Both of you, for that matter," added the barmaid, eyeing their injured forms.

"It's a long story…" said Agitha. Ralis could tell that she wasn't sure what to share and what to keep private.

Fortunately Telma saved them from having to make that decision so soon. "Uh-uh," said Telma, holding up a finger, "Not yet. We've gotta get you two fixed up first."

Ralis cast a sidelong glance at Agitha and saw that she was blushing, eyes trained on the glass held firm between her fingers, before answering, "We went to Doctor Borville's but – "

"Say no more," Telma cut him off, "You know that awful little man has worked up such a tab at this bar that he can't even come here anymore. He knows I'll hound him 'til he pays up. I doubt he ever will, but at least I don't have to lay my eyes on him anymore."

"I doubt we'll ever be seeing him again either," said Agitha, eyes still fixed on her drink, but Ralis could tell she was suppressing a smile.

"The way we see it," said Ralis, "is that we will have to travel to Kakariko Village and see the Shaman there – the one that healed me when I was young. Agitha's arm needs to be set before it heals itself incorrectly and I'm sure both of us could use some stitching up. Would it be possible for you to lend us horses to aid our travel?" Ralis knew he was asking a lot, but the sooner they were fixed up, the sooner he could get back to his princely duties and save his Domain.

"I don't think that going to Kakariko will help much. Luda's becoming a fine spiritual physician, but she's not up to par with her father. And I know for a fact that Renado is not in Kakariko right now," said the barmaid. Ralis could feel his face fall as he eyed Telma's grim expression. Something about it – maybe the light in her eyes, or the smile trying to gain access to her lips – made Ralis think that she wasn't the telling the whole truth.

"Oh…" said Ralis, not really sure where he was going with the sentence.

"You seem to misunderstand me," said Telma, a sly grin creeping across her face, "I said going to Kakariko would be of no help to you. Not that Renado would be of no help to you. Although, at the moment, I'm not sure he's be of much help to anyone."

"Why is that?" piped Agitha, eyes lifting from her glass to Telma's face. Ralis could tell she was suppressing a grin almost as sly as the barmaid's.

"Well let's just say he had some unfinished business to attend to last night," said Telma, "It was long and hard, but he did a fine job – tired him out though. He's still asleep, the lazy bum." Ralis didn't understand the mischievous glint in her eyes, but Agitha apparently did, as she had taken to trying to hide a fit of giggles behind her undamaged hand. She was failing miserably.

"What's so funny?" asked Ralis, a little ill-at-ease that he couldn't for the life of him figure out what the barmaid was talking about.

"Well I'm glad one of you gets it," said Telma with a chuckle, "You're just like Renado, Prince, everything goes over his head too."

Ralis just stared blankly at her.

"Agitha, why don't you fill him in while I go get our sleeping beauty," said Telma with a grin.

"You mean he's here?" asked Ralis as Telma pushed back her chair with a loud scrape and stood.

"Geez," teased Agitha, turning to Ralis, giggles subsiding for the moment, "You really are slow on the uptake."

"Trust me sweetie," said Telma with a grin that made her eyes crinkle, "With pure guys like ours, it doesn't get better."

"What doesn't get better?" said a husky, accented voice from somewhere in the back of the bar, causing all three to start.

Telma was the first to recover. "You dear," she said flashing Agitha and Ralis a quick wink, "Why don't you come out, it's empty here today."

"I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone," said the same deep voice, now accompanied by heavy footsteps.

"Nope," said Telma with a grin, "Just the cat."

"Good," said the voice, "I…" Renado trailed off as he stepped around the curtain partitioning off the back room, blush creeping quickly over his tanned face. He was wearing nothing, save for a pair of thin shorts. Ralis felt the blush on his own face match the dark-skinned shaman's as he finally understood.

He could hear Agitha's suppressed giggles coming from the seat next to him. She was attempting to very artfully hide them as hiccupped coughs.

Telma went over to Renado and slipped an arm around his bare back.

"When you said it was empty today I did not think we would have company," said Renado awkwardly.

Telma shrugged, "I lied. But I figured you'd make a special exception for the Zora Prince."

Ralis opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He looked down, embarrassed at the whole situation.

"If it's any consolation," said Agitha to Renado knowingly and jerking a thumb towards Ralis, "he finds this just as awkward as you do."

Ralis grimaced inwardly, _Yep…

* * *

_

"Telma?" asked Agitha uncertainly. Renado had left to find some proper attire for medicinal work, leaving the three alone at the table, their nearly empty glasses before them.

"Hmm?" replied the barmaid casually.

"Are you sure there was no alcohol in these?"

The barmaid answered with a sly smile. Agitha could hear Ralis begin to choke and sputter beside her. "Telma, you didn't," said Agitha aghast, blinking to clear her head. It didn't work. Her whole body felt heavy, a numbness spreading through her limbs.

"I did what I thought was best," said Telma.

"You thought drugging us would be best?" said Ralis (although his speech was so slurred it sounded like one long, messy word).

"Sounds like someone can't hold their liquor," laughed Telma, "Remember that, Agitha. It might be useful in the future. Anyway, I know a thing or two about the art of doctoring, meaning I know that you two are banged up pretty bad. Both of you are going to be in a hell of a lot of pain when Renado patches you up. Stitches and bone resetting are nasty businesses. I'm just trying to save you some unnecessary pain."

"Oh," said Agitha. She was pretty sure she understood where Telma was coming from, although in the current murky state of mind it was hard to understand anything.

A few moments later Renado reemerged from the back rooms. "I am ready for my patients, if they are ready for me," he said kindly. He had donned a long bronze and gold decorated robe with long white sleeves falling over his hands. The thick knotted braids of his dark hair were tied back in a ponytail. His full lips were drawn up into a sympathetic smile.

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Agitha, getting to her feet. Ralis followed suit beside her.

"You all can get to business right here," said Telma, standing as well, "I'm closing up shop early today to give the doctor some space."

"Thank you Telma," said Ralis, "And you too, Renado, for showing such kindness. There must be some way we can repay you…?"

"Think nothing of it, child," said Telma heartily cupping the Zora on the shoulder. Agitha saw him try, but fail to cover his wince of pain. "Oops sorry 'bout that. Anyway, it's payment enough for me to watch my Shaman here work. I do love a man who's good with his hands," she added with a wink at the healer, who blushed deeply. Agitha had to suppress a new bout of giggles as she noticed Ralis blush as well. Although, she wasn't completely sure whether she actually found this situation particularly funny or if the whiskey was getting the best of her… She gripped the back of her chair with her good hand to steady herself.

"Agitha, why don't we start with you," said Renado, "Please come here." He motioned to the table in the back of the bar. Agitha felt take her hand as they made their way to the back table. She could feel beads of sweat forming across the bridge of her nose and her palms growing moist as her nerves grew. She couldn't help but think this was going to be quite painful.

"We'll start with your arm," said Renado calmly, as Agitha sat in the chair beside. Ralis sat down next to her. "I'm going to have to remove the sling. This may hurt a bit." Agitha pulled her hair to the side to allow Renado to carefully untie the makeshift sling around her neck. Agitha gasped as the sling fell away, leaving her arm unsupported. She squeezed Ralis's hand tightly with her good one.

"I'm sorry," said the Shaman sympathetically as Agitha winced once again. He now held her arm, running his fingers lightly across it, feeling for the break. Each touch felt like a dagger was burying itself in her skin.

"Couldn't you start -" sharp intake of breath "– with my back?" said Agitha, her voice wavering from the pain. "I think it needs stitches…" she trailed off into another wince.

Renado shook his head. "It is best to start with this. Resetting your bone will with be much more painful. It will make the pain of the stitches seem much less uncomfortable."

Agitha felt her eyes widen involuntarily and had to struggle to keep from hyperventilating.

"Ah Renado," said Telma. Agitha looked over to the barmaid, who was standing off to the side, shaking her head, "such tact. You know, we've really got to work on your people skills. Don't worry, sweetie," continued Telma, looking at Agitha now, "It'll be over quicker than the Postman can come."

Agitha managed a grin at this; the Postman had a reputation for being indescribably quick at delivering mail throughout Hyrule. But the smile quickly vanished. Renado had chosen that moment to shift her arm. Agitha gasped in pain as bones slid into place. She clenched Ralis's hand so hard, she was sure his fingers would need resetting as well.

The sharp pain was gone as soon as it came, but left a dull throbbing in Agitha's arm. She looked back over at Renado to see him tying a splint to her forearm. "Your arm was broken in two places," explained the Shaman as he continued fastening the splint in place, "Your elbow was crushed and a bone in your forearm was cracked. But as long as you take the medicines I prepare for you, you should be as good as new in no time. Now, you mentioned your back…?"

"Yeah," said Agitha, a little breathlessly, still in slight shock from the previous pain, "I took a spear to the back. I don't know what it looks like… I just know it hurt… like hell." She shifted in her chair so her back was to the Shaman. "You can just tear off the dress," said Agitha expectantly waiting for his diagnosis, "It's past the point of repair anyway."

Agitha, who was turned towards Ralis now, noticed, with a grin, that the Zora was now blushing profusely, presumably from her last statement. It was just so easy to make him blush, and he just looked so cute! She had to resist the urge lean forward and kiss him right then. Which was probably a good decision, as she was feeling tipsier by the moment and probably would have fallen off her chair if she had attempted a stunt like that.

Renado sighed and she was pulled back to reality. "It looks like it will need stitches," said the Shaman. Agitha steeled herself for the pain as Renado cleaned the wound. She clenched Ralis's hand tightly, gritting her teeth as he closed the gash.

"Good as new," said the Shaman, "We'll bandage you up after you've been able to wash up." Agitha blushed, noticing the layer of grime that seemed to cover her body.

"Thank you, Renado," said Agitha as she absently picked at the dirt under her fingernails.

"You're welcome," said the Shaman with a smile before turning to Ralis, "It's your turn now."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm really fine," said Ralis. Agitha looked at the Zora, surprised by his answer. She hadn't noticed until now that he had been very resolutely staring with wide eyes at a spot on the wood paneled floor.

"That wound on your arm would suggest otherwise," said the Shaman calmly.

"It- it's nothing really. Just a scratch." Ralis's voice was wavering.

Agitha giggled softly. "Looks like somebody's afraid of needles," she teased.

"I am not," said Ralis to which Agitha raised a dubious eyebrow. "Well, not really," amended the Zora, "It's not that I am afraid of needles, I just have a very strong dislike for them…" He trailed off as Renado approached him, equipment in hand. His green eyes were very wide.

"Agitha," said Renado, "Distract him please, while I clean and stitch his wound."

Agitha was about to open her mouth to protest that she didn't know how, but closed it again. _I know how_, she thought as a sly grin slid across her face.

Ralis cast her a questioning glance, but it was soon replaced by a look of worry mixed with sheer terror. Renado had begun to clean his wound.

"Any time now, Agitha," said the healer as he finished cleaning the gash and made to start closing it.

"Yes any time now," said Ralis, voice strained. "I - "

Agitha put a finger to his lips to silence him. With one last glance at Renado's work – he was mere seconds away from starting – she leaned forward and kissed the Zora. She could feel his face warm as it flushed rouge. The effect was immediate, he began to relax.

But something was off. He was way too relaxed…

Agitha pulled back and frowned at the sight before her: Ralis slumped back in his chair. Unconscious.

"I guess that works," said Renado as he finished closing the wound.

"I guess so," echoed Telma, "But dear goddesses, I do hope he passed out from the needles, else I foresee a lot of trouble in your two's future."

Agitha grimaced as her face flushed bright red.

* * *

**I hope you had as much fun reading that chapter as I had writing it =) and I promise the plot will return eventually, but every story needs a bit of humor/fluff**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! I love knowing what you guys think about the chapter, story, life in general... anyway, please leave one ^_^  
**


	24. Putting Aside Similarities

**Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Except, of course, my OCs)**

**

* * *

Shadowed Waters**

**24**

**Putting Aside Similarities

* * *

**

The sun was setting outside of a small window set high on the wall of a room, unfamiliar to Ralis, where he lay, swathed in blankets in a small bed. He blinked a few times to clear his groggy head, trying to piece together his fragmented memory of what had happened. They had been in Telma's Bar – that much he knew - and he had held Agitha's hand as her bones were reset and then… Ralis's stomach turned uneasily as he remembered the needles.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," said a voice from the doorway. Ralis smiled as he looked and saw Agitha, leaning against the doorframe. She wore a tan dress that was obviously many sizes too big – Ralis guessed that it was borrowed from the rather voluptuous barmaid – and her wet hair was tied back into a braid. Now that she was clean, her bruises and scrapes – Ralis noted with a pang of guilt – stood out very clearly against her pale pink skin. They stood out almost as much as the pristine white bandages wrapping her broken arm and holding it tightly to her body in a sling.

Ralis pushed himself up in the little bed, wincing as he put pressure on his now thoroughly bandaged to hide the stitches arm. "How long was I out for?" asked Ralis, realizing he had completely lost track of time.

"Only a few more hours than me," said Agitha, calculating, "Which would put you at around twenty-two hours of sleep?" Ralis felt his eyes widen. How could he have wasted all that time sleeping? His people needed him!

Agitha shook her head, smiling, as she walked over to Ralis's bed. "Before you start freaking out," said the Hylian, "Think of how much your body needed it. I mean you hadn't slept since before you saved me from Morpheel. That was three days ago."

"I guess, but I can't waste any more time," said Ralis, pushing himself out of the bed. He stretched as he stood, flaring his cramped fins, but careful not to move his stitched up arm. "I have to get back to the Domain as soon as possible."

"Good luck with that," scoffed Agitha. Ralis cast her a questioning glance and she continued, explaining, "There is no way Renado and Telma will let you leave in your condition. I mean, you wince every time you move your arm. There's no way you can fight whatever's in the Twilight like that."

Ralis frowned. "I'm Prince of the Zoras, I think I can decide when I'm ready to go risk my life to save my Domain from an usurper."

Agitha smiled and looked up at him. "As your girlfriend I feel as if I am obligated to say I believe in you," said Agitha sincerely, "but that would be an outright lie. I would like to see you try though." She stood on her tiptoes and lightly planed a kiss on Ralis's lips before turning and exiting the room, leaving Ralis wondering what she meant.

* * *

Agitha was already sitting at an empty table, a bottle of red potion, made by Renado, clutched in her good hand, when Ralis entered the main room. She shuffled up in her chair and repositioned her sling to get more comfortable for the show. Ralis looked around warily as he made his way into the nearly empty bar room – Telma had decided against opening shop today in order to better attend to her injured guests.

It took Telma and Renado, who were deep in conversation behind the bar, a moment to notice Ralis's arrival, but when they did…

The flurry of movement from the two was like a cyclone as they flew about: Renado to the medicines he had prepared, Telma to the food. It took mere moments for them to swoop down on the Zora, draping him in blankets and ushering him to Agitha's table where breakfast had been sporadically laid out.

"I think we covered all the basics," said Telma as she almost forcefully pushed Ralis into the weathered wooden chair across from Agitha, "You've got your cukoo eggs, Ordon cheese, milk, toast, plus all the medicines - take them all – and of course some hot chocolate to wash everything down with. If you need anything else just holler." Telma smiled sweetly at the both of them.

"Th-thank you," stammered a surprised Ralis.

"You're welcome, dear," replied Telma before returning to the bar.

"So what was that about leaving?" whispered Agitha.

"We're never getting out of here, are we?" said Ralis, sipping at his own jar of red potion.

"Nope," said Agitha grabbing a piece of toast from his plate and smiling.

* * *

Things continued lazily for the next few days as Agitha and Ralis healed, although Agitha noticed the Zora growing ever more impatient with his impaired arm.

"If you do too strenuous an activity too soon," said Renado to Ralis one night, "the stiches will come out and the wound will reopen. You don't want that happening, do you?"

Agitha heard Ralis grumble a complacent reply before stalking off with the excuse of needing some water. It was a valid excuse as Telma, having closed the bar early, lit a fire in the hearth off to the side of the main room which caused Ralis's delicate Zoran skin to dry out quickly, but Agitha knew that he was simply getting annoyed at being babied so much.

She was starting to feel as if they were overstaying their welcome as well, but it was hard to argue with people who just wanted to take care of you. Especially when those people offered copious amounts of hot coco. Agitha sipped at her steaming mug and snuggled deeper with the folds of the woven blanket around her, thoughts drifting as she watched the flames crackle and dance in the sooty hearth.

Agitha's eyes were beginning to close when… **Bang!** Someone's fist pounded against the door. Agitha started so bad that she nearly spilt her hot chocolate.

Telma furrowed her brow in confusion. "We're closed!" she yelled. **Bang!** They knocked again. Telma shook her head and stood. "Can't people read?" she muttered as she walked to the door.

Agitha turned in her seat to see the visitor, as Telma unlatched the lock. As the door opened Agitha could hear the howl of the wind and the pounding rain which the wood had so effectively blocked out. But that was not nearly as startling as the person standing in the doorway.

"Let me in, Telma," said Colin, blonde tresses plastered to his head and blue eyes narrowed, with a look of murder etched across his face.

Telma apparently noticed his dangerously wild look as well, as she stood strategically so her frame filled the doorway, barring his entrance. "Welcome back, Col," said the barmaid carefully. Renado was on his feet now as if readying himself for a sticky situation.

"I'm not so sure I want to be welcome at this place," said Colin with a hollow laugh, "I know _he's_ here. Now let me in."

"Colin, what's going on?" asked Agitha, rising to her feet as well. She had a feeling she knew the answer and was the only one that could calm the disgruntled soldier.

"Ha," said Colin, hand drifting dangerously over the sword sheathed at his waist, "As if you don't know. Agitha" – his tone suddenly turned pleading – "why do you cover for him? After what he did? Doctor Borville told us. He told us all."

Agitha's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about Colin?" she asked, knowing the answer couldn't be good if it involved that sick little man.

"Agitha, you don't have to hide it," said Colin, voice still pleading, "Please let me in. I can protect you from…" Colin's voice trailed off as his eyes focused on something behind Agitha's shoulder. "YOU!" he yelled.

Agitha turned to see Ralis re-entering from the backroom, glass of water in hand, looking very surprised. But he reigned in all emotions very quickly – too quickly for even Agitha to tell what he was thinking. The Zora walked calmly over to her and placed a cool hand on her shoulder. "Hello Colin," said Ralis calmly.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" yelled the Hyrulean, obviously outraged. His blue eyes were wide now and his hands were clenched into trembling fists.

"I don't think that's something you get to decide," said Ralis coolly, ignoring the insult.

"Yeah…" said Agitha, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, "What is up with you today Colin?"

"I – I - " he stammered in anger, but Telma cut him off.

"All of you, quiet!" yelled Telma. She paused for a moment looking between the three of them, eyes narrowed, before continuing "I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding. Now I'm going to let you in, Colin, and we're all going to figure this out in a civilized manner." She cast a pointed look at Colin, whose hand was hovering above his sword, and Ralis, whose fins had stiffened into the sharp weapons they are capable of becoming.

"Fine," grumbled Colin.

"I see no problem with that," sniffed Ralis.

Agitha remained silent, resisting the urge to slap her palm to her face. What was wrong with these two? Why couldn't they ever just get along?

Telma moved away from the door and let the rain-soaked Colin follow her inside. All five sat down at one of the round bar tables, Agitha next to Ralis and Colin across from them.

Renado spoke first, the voice of reason. "Colin, something has obviously upset you. What exactly is it?"

Colin stared at the table as if studying the knotted wood for a few moments before answering. "Doctor Borville came to the Castle today," said Colin, eyes still lowered, "He said that a girl and a Zora came into his office a few days ago. He said that he told them he would treat the girl but not the Zora and then the Zora got angry and attacked him and _ravished_" - he used air quotes around that particular word – "the girl against her will…" He trailed off, eyes still on the table, face very red.

Agitha sighed. "Colin, do you really believe that?"

"I don't know what to believe with _that_ thing anymore," answered Colin evenly, meeting her eyes.

"I would never do anything to hurt Agitha," said Ralis, "If that's what you want to know. We did nothing to hurt the doctor either."

"Not physically, at least," muttered Agitha with a small sideways smile, but it didn't seem as if either of the two heard her.

Telma, who had been remaining silent through the exchange until now, piped in, saying, "You know, it breaks my heart to see you two boys fighting like this. Seven years is an awful quick time to forget something as huge as what you shared back then." She paused, as if giving the boys a chance to say something, but continued in the wake of their silence, "Ralis, this boy Colin stayed up night and day helping Renado cure you. He was by your bedside whenever he was awake, just in case you finally woke up and needed something. And Colin, don't you remember the concern you felt, the care you gave when he was sick? I can't believe you two would let anything, or _anyone_, come between you after forming a bond such as that." Telma finished strongly, alternating between the boys, staring them down into submission.

Agitha was glad that she was out of the lime light for a moment, as she was turning very red with the feeling that she was that _anyone_ Telma had referred to.

"Look Colin," said Ralis rationally, "I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused you, but the fact of the matter is, we need you. It sounds as if I am not welcome at the Castle, but I need the Hyrulean army's support if I want to have any chance at reclaiming the Domain. I need someone on the inside to be on my side and rally support. So what do you say? Can we put aside our differences to save my people?"

Colin let out a hollow laugh that sent shivers down Agitha's spine. "Put aside our differences? I don't think it's our differences that are causing the problem." Colin cast a pointed glance at Agitha. It was clear to all what, or rather who, that similarity was. "I'll help," continued Colin, "On one condition."

"And what is that?" asked Ralis tentatively.

Colin's tone was deadly serious. "That you put aside our similarity."

The expression that came over Ralis's face was so pained that Agitha couldn't help but cup her hand over his.

"I thought not," said Colin, voice empty once again.

"I'm sorry," said Ralis in a very quiet voice.

"Yeah, me too." With that Colin stood, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. He turned and headed towards the door. Agitha couldn't be sure, but she thought she could see tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

_I have to do something_. That was the only coherent thought going through her head as Colin roughly shut the door behind him. "I'll be right back," said Agitha suddenly, getting to her feet and dashing towards the door.

* * *

The rain was so heavy that she couldn't see through the thick curtain falling over the tunnel's entrance. "Colin! Wait!" called Agitha as she ran out of the tunnel.

"Right here," said Colin in a voice barely audible over the pounding of the rain on the cobbled pavement. Agitha skidded to a stop and turned to the soldier leaning against the stone wall adjacent to the tunnel leading into Telma's Bar.

Agitha sighed as she walked over to the wall and leaned beside him. He had been waiting. He knew she would come. But now that she had, what would she say?

She took a deep breath preparing to speak, but Colin beat her to it. "You know the first time we met," began Colin, "When I was taking you to your cousin's? You asked if your father paid me not to talk because I was so quiet?" He paused for a moment as Agitha nodded. "I didn't talk not because your father didn't want me to, but because I was afraid that if I said something stupid, said the wrong thing, a girl as pretty as you wouldn't like me. I couldn't stop thinking about you after that. With all the rumors flying around, I got it in my head that I had to protect you from them, if you ever needed my protection. Then Hena's letter came, saying they had taken you. I was terrified. Terrified that you had been hurt, but I held on hope that I would get there in time and maybe, after I saved you, you would notice me." He fell silent.

"Colin I…" began Agitha unsure of what to say.

He shook his head. "Don't bother trying to justify yourself. You came out with him. With our enemy. And that's that."

"That is not that," said Agitha, "He is not our enemy. He needs our help."

"Can you just imagine," said Colin skeptically, "What it's like for me to hear you say that? What it's like for me to see you walk out of _their _Domain with someone who is currently the Hyrulean army's enemy? How do I know that you two aren't working together to bring down the Kingdom?"

"Colin," said Agitha, slightly aghast, "You saw the Twilight!"

"I know I saw the Twilight, but for all I know he could have been the one who allowed it. People do crazy things for power. Or when they are in love." He cast her a very pointed glance.

"What are you saying?" asked Agitha, despite the fact that she was fairly sure she knew full well what he was saying.

"You claim you need my help, right?" asked Colin.

"Yes," said Agitha, "You know full well that no one in the Castle will listen to Ralis on his own. You said it yourself, just how bad the rumors have become. We need someone who they will listen to, to argue his case. We need you."

"Okay," said Colin, "Then prove to me that the Zora's problems are real. That you're not just going along with this plan because it's _his_ plan. Prove to me that you yourself actually think there is a problem that needs the Hyrulean army's help to be rectified."

Agitha knew what Colin was really saying. She could read between the lines. _Prove to me that you are not his._ That's what Colin wanted and Agitha knew immediately what she had to do. What would convince Colin to help them. The trick was to do it before the rational part of her mind caught up and told her it was a horrible, horrible, idea.

She pushed off the wall and stood in front of the soldier. His head was turned away from her, blue eyes distant. "Colin," she said, voice barely louder than a whisper.

He turned his head forward and Agitha could tell he was surprised to find her face inches from his own. She leaned forward and closed the gap between them, crushing her lips against his. That was all the invitation he needed to pull her close, wrapping his arms around her gently, while his lips worked fiercely. She did not resist.

Eventually they parted.

Colin looked at her, his blue gaze penetrating, full of unspoken emotion. "I believe you," he said. And with that he turned and left, splashing through the puddled alleyway and up the stone steps onto the cobblestone street. Agitha knew that he would plead their case at the Castle.

What she did not know was that they had had a spectator.

She turned back towards Telma's to see Ralis standing in the tunnel's entryway, the silvery-blue scales of his body shimmering in the rainwater. His emerald eyes were wide with shock, and Agitha knew he had seen enough.

"Ralis…" she said reaching towards him. How could she explain?

It didn't matter he didn't give her the time. With one last hurt-filled glance Ralis turned on his heel and ran back into Telma's bar, leaving Agitha standing alone in the rain.

* * *

**Oh my...**

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far! Please leave one and let me know what you think. Seriously, your reviews really mean a lot to me and I very much want to know what you think of this new plot development ^_^  
**


	25. Unexpected Encounters

**Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Well, except any OCs)**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**25**

**Unexpected Encounters**

* * *

"Ralis!" called Agitha again as he disappeared through the door to Telma's Bar, leaving it slightly ajar. She ran after him, slipping inside the bar and looking around. Water dripped from her hair and clothes, leaving puddles on the wood floor beneath her. Telma and Renado stood before the bar, watching her carefully with eyes full of concern.

"He just ran through here, sweetie," said Telma sympathetically, "Looked pretty upset too - rather like you do, actually. I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume he saw something he shouldn't have seen?"

"I- I," stammered Agitha. She couldn't finish. Her voice choked in her throat as tears began to stream down her face, mingling with the rainwater before falling in droplets to the floor. Blinking and looking away, she dashed across the main room and into the back hallway. The door at the end, leading to Ralis's current room, was closed and the hallway was dark.

"Ralis?" she asked tentatively knocking on his door. She heard shuffling and her spirits lifted. If she could just talk to him, just explain…

**Click**. She heard the faint noise of the door locking. The shuffling receded. Agitha felt her breathing hitch as she slid to the floor, tears flowing freely.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out in a whisper as she was overcome by sobs.

"He just needs some time, sweetie," said a comforting voice, and Agitha looked up to see Telma standing over her. "Why don't you get some sleep, things will be better in the morning."

Agitha shook her head. She couldn't sleep now, what if Ralis decided he wanted to talk?

Telma frowned. "Fine, but let's at least get you off the floor." She reached down and looped a gentle hand beneath Agitha's good arm and pulled the girl to her feet. Agitha allowed herself to be led out into the main room and settled into a chair before the hearth. The flames had died down, leaving glowing embers in their place.

Somebody, either Telma or Renado, placed a blanket around her shoulders and then left the room, leaving Agitha alone with her thoughts. She pulled her knees up to her chest and clutched one arm around them. The tears had stopped, leaving an unsettling emptiness in their place. In the dim light of the remnant fire, Agitha eventually drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams were plagued with nightmares. Emerald eyes turning away, lost in the pouring rain. She would reach out for Ralis only to have him disappear beneath her touch. The only reprieve came when her dreams settled enough to allow her to approach the dream-Ralis. She could have sworn she actually felt his lips brush against her forehead before her dreams were again consumed by a darkness that rivaled the Twilight.

* * *

She awoke early the next morning. The bar was still empty and dark – Agitha guessed that Telma and Renado were still asleep. The blanket fell to the ground in a heap as she stood, arching her back and stretching her good arm. Agitha sniffled, trying to keep a calm demeanor as she headed down the hall to Ralis's room.

Agitha was surprised to find his door slightly ajar, gray light from the small high-set window spilling into the hall from his room. She took a deep breath before approaching the door and knocking lightly on the wood. It swung on its hinges from the light touch. "Ralis?" asked Agitha softly into the dimly lit room.

No answer came. Agitha could feel her heartbeat accelerate as she peered around the door. The bed was fully made as if no one had slept there last night. And Agitha knew why. No one _had_ slept there last night. The long brown cloak that had been slung over the door of the wardrobe was missing, as was its owner. Ralis was gone.

Agitha walked slowly over to the bed and sank down upon it, breaths hitching in her throat. But no tears came this time. She had cried herself out last night.

"Agitha? Ralis?" Telma's usually loud voice was very quiet this morning. The buxom barmaid peered into the room where Agitha sat alone. Agitha didn't need to look at her to know that her host understood. "I'm so sorry, honey," said Telma, sitting down on the bed beside her, the mattress sunk beneath her frame and Agitha had to brace her good arm against the bed to keep from tipping, but said nothing.

After a while Telma said, "Come now, sweetie, you'll feel better with some breakfast in you." Agitha doubted that was true but didn't protest as the barmaid helped her to her feet and led her out into the bar.

Renado was already frying some cuckoo eggs behind the bar. Agitha felt numb as she was forced into a seat at the bar and given a heap of eggs and a glass of milk. She didn't want food, she wanted Ralis.

"Thinking like that will get you nowhere," said Renado, seemingly out of nowhere. Agitha looked up from her plate, where she had been absently pushing the contents back and forth, and cast the healer a surprised glance. How had he known what she was thinking? Renado merely shrugged, yet again answering her unspoken thoughts, "I have a daughter about your age. Teenage emotions are not so lost on me. I know that you are sad, but things will work out eventually. Couples argue all the time. He just needs his space to think and you," he pointed to her with the spatula he had been using to make a second batch of eggs, "just need to do something to get your mind off things."

Agitha frowned and looked down at her now mangled breakfast. "Like what?" she asked trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Might I make a suggestion," said a voice from the doorway. Telma had thrown the door wide upon re-entering, with Louise at her feet. She stepped aside to reveal someone behind her.

"I did it Agitha," said Colin with a grin that did not look forced at all, "I got us an audience with the Royal Court to plead the Zora's case. Where is he anyway?" asked Colin, looking around the bar.

Agitha's heart fell. She was not looking forward to explaining the situation to Colin. "That's great Colin, really," she said with a smile so forced that all but made up for Colin's natural one.

"Oh…" said Colin awkwardly once Agitha finished explaining. Well sort of explaining, she explained that Ralis left early this morning without reason - although that last part was not necessarily true – and that she didn't know where he went. "Well we can still go and argue his case, I guess," continued the soldier, "Although it would have been nice to have some living proof that the Royal opinion of Zoras may be royally wrong."

Agitha cast a curious glance at Colin, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were on the rough wood surface of the table they were all sitting around. She couldn't help but think that that was an odd thing to say for someone who was so adamantly opposed to Zoras, but she decided not to question it.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful plan," cut in Telma, "I may stop by later too. I just have some… business to attend to first," she ended vaguely, eyes faraway, lost in thought. After a few moments, she added, "But Agitha, dear, you may want to consider getting some of your own clothes. Not that you don't look lovely in mine, but let's just say that you don't quite fill them out the same, as I do."

Telma laughed as Agitha, Colin, and Renado blushed deeply.

* * *

"I wonder if she ever gets embarrassed," mused Colin as he and Agitha wended their way through the busy streets of Castle Town. Vendors lined the cobblestone road, flashing wares and showing off goods to eager shoppers.

"Doubt it," replied Agitha, looking around at all the little stands and shops. Vendors were always on the move, leaving so another could fill their place, but after being gone for so long Agitha scarcely recognized any of the sellers.

"Did they have anything like this?" asked Colin.

Agitha stopped her scanning and looked up at the soldier. "What do you mean?"

"You know, at their Domain," said Colin, carefully avoiding her glance, "Did they have a marketplace."

_Is he really asking about the Domain?_ wondered Agitha, but she didn't question it. If Colin was going to get over his irrational hatred, she wasn't about to stop him. "No," answered Agitha, "Nothing like this." She gestured to the street around them with her good arm.

"Hm," said Colin, contemplatively, "I was just thinking - " But Agitha didn't get to find out what he was thinking as he was cut off.

"There she is!" yelled a voice from somewhere behind the pair. A very, unfortunately, familiar voice. Agitha whirled around to see the small, horrible doctor standing behind them, flanked by three uniformed soldiers.

"See," said Borville excitedly to the Hyrulean guards, "I told you that boy would lead us to her. I knew he must have gone to her as soon as I told my case. He just needed some incentive to go back." The little man smiled maliciously, his magnified eyes squinting behind his thickly framed glasses.

Agitha's eyes widened in hurt confusion. She turned to Colin, "You – you turned me in?" she sputtered, "For a crime I didn't even commit?"

Colin's eyes were as wide as hers felt. "Agitha," he said, "I swear I don't know what's going on here. I - "

"Uh-uh," said the doctor, cutting off Colin once again, "You shouldn't tell lies. You know what you did. This is definitely the one; the one I fear may be a spy and a threat to the kingdom."

One of the guards stepped forward. He wore chain mail, emblazoned with a red Hylian crest and carried a long, menacing spear. Agitha could see his eyes, the left one stone gray, the right, an unfocused milky white: he was blind in one eye. His one-eyed gaze was fixed on her with an odd satisfaction. "You're going to have to come with us, miss"

Agitha blinked and took a step back. This couldn't happen. Colin had said she had an audience with the Royal Court, not a _trial_.

"General Evrret," said Colin to the Guard that stepped forward, "This has to be a misunderstanding."

"Quiet, Corporal Colin," growled the General apparently named Evrret, "Consider yourself lucky that we're not turning you in as well. The Court thinks you were in on this plan all along. Step aside, unless you want us to correct their assumptions."

"But she has done nothing wrong!" argued Colin, "She just - " But Agitha reached up and put a hand on his arm, effectively stopping his speech. So he hadn't been involved, Agitha was sure of that now.

"Don't try to defend me, Colin," said Agitha. She couldn't let him incriminate himself as well. Not after all that he's done for her. "There is nothing to defend, anyway, as I have done nothing wrong."

"Sure," said Evrret, "Tell it to the Court."

"I will," said Agitha defiantly as the General stepped forward and grasped her roughly by her good arm. And for the second time in her life, Agitha was being carted away to imprisonment. She hoped that Ralis was, at least, faring better than she was.

* * *

Agitha had always imagined her first time seeing the inside of the Castle would have been very grand. Perhaps she would have been invited to some sort of banquet, or ball. She would have had her hair done up nicely with glittering clips, and jewels would have ringed her neck and wrists. She would have worn her finest gown and looked absolutely stunning as she stepped through the grand double doors leading into the courtyard.

But, of courses, things never go as planned.

Evrret pushed Agitha roughly through the slightly opened entranceway to the Castle courtyard. The two other soldiers flanked them, spears at the ready in case things got out of hand. What, however, they thought was going to go wrong when dragging a small, injured girl to jail, was beyond Agitha. Colin and Borville walked on either side of them, Colin's glum expression, only matched by the doctor's smug grin. If she were not in custody, Agitha would have liked to slap the small, horrible man across the face for all the trouble he had caused.

"This way," grunted the General and shoving her through the grassy courtyard. A large statue of twisted metals topped with a Hyrulean crest stood in the center of the clearing, and the Castle, tall and white stood behind that. Soldiers and workers alike stopped their chores and work to watch their procession. Agitha could almost feel their judging gazes and hear their whispered speculations, but the exact words were too quiet to make out. Agitha ignored them as the guard led her up the marble steps and onto the marble entryway.

Inside the Castle was no better. The carved wooden doors creaked loudly as the guard pushed her through, signaling to all within the grand hall that a prisoner had arrived. Agitha avoided making eye contact with any of the Castle's tenants and instead took to examining her grand surroundings. The checkerboard light and dark marble floor stretched to the nearly circular walls of the atrium. Vaulted balconies hung high on the whitewashed walls towering at different levels to the grandly arched ceiling. The only lights came from the flickering dance of the flames held in golden torches and the chandeliers that hung delicately from above.

Intricately carved wooden doors were set into the marble walls around them. Evrret paused for only a moment before dragging her towards a small door off to the side. The others followed, footsteps echoing loudly through the main hall.

The door housed a narrow, stone staircase that allowed Agitha to guess all too easily where she was being led. The air smelled damp and moldy, getting thicker as they descended deeper within the Castle. Eventually the passageway leveled out and in the dim torchlight Agitha was able to see a very bored-looking guard standing before a set of rough double doors.

The young guard perked up as he saw them coming. "Sir," he said raising a hand to his forehead in pursuit. Agitha watched as his gaze travelled across the odd party. It was obvious from the look in his eyes that he was very confused as to why a young lady, injured no less, was being led to the dungeons.

"I need a cell prepared," said the General, his iron grip still locked around her arm.

"For her…?" asked the guard, raising an eyebrow.

"Believe me," muttered Agitha, "You aren't the only one confused."

"Quiet, you," intoned Evrret harshly, before continuing to the dungeon keeper, "The girl is a traitor to the kingdom. She was known to have been in league with a Zora."

"Don't forget to mention," chimed in the doctor from somewhere behind them, "that they tried to physically harm me." The glee in his voice made Agitha sick to her stomach.

The dungeon keeper's eyes widened, his gaze flickering to her as if she were a dangerous criminal. _Well I guess that's not _that_ far off_, thought Agitha with a grimace, _Not as far as he's concerned, anyway_.

"The cell?" repeated her captor.

"Right away, sir," said the dungeon guard, quickly, pulling a ring of keys from his belt. He unlocked the double doors and pushed them open into a long corridor lined with barred cells. The only sounds came from the clacking of their shoes against the stone and the soft trickle of water from somewhere down at the far end, as the guard pushed her roughly forward down the passageway. She could see from the dim torches that hung on the thick stone walls separating the cells that most of the dungeon was empty. In fact, it was _completely_ empty. A chill ran down Agitha's spine at the thought of being the only one in this goddesses-forsaken place.

At the last cell the dungeon keeper stopped, and turned towards the cell on the right side. With a pained squeal of metal against metal he fit a rusted key into the lock and opened the cell door. Agitha yelped as the General pushed her forward and she fell into the cell, just barely managing to catch her fall with her knees and good hand before her face hit the floor.

She heard a creak and a click as the barred door closed behind her.

"That oughta hold you," said her former captor with a grin.

Agitha resisted the urge to comment with a sarcastic _you think?_ and wave her injured arm at him. She, instead, just glared up at him with as much malice as she could muster. Evrret laughed as he, the doctor, and the other guards turned and began walking away.

Colin stayed behind, kneeling low next to her cell, fingers wrapped around the bars with a pained expression on his face. "I swear I had no idea…" His voice was trembling.

"Colin," said Agitha, eyes wide, voice serious, "I believe you. But that's not going to get me out of here."

He sighed. "I know. I will get you out of here."

"Corporal Colin?" called a voice from down the corridor. They both looked up.

"Go," said Agitha, quickly, "Don't get yourself in any more trouble."

Colin stood and turned towards the call, but Agitha noticed his hesitation at answering.

"And Colin," she added and he turned back towards her, "I know you will."

Agitha saw his lips curve into a genuine smile before he turned and headed down the hall, leaving her there alone, blinking into the dim torchlight, trying to watch him go. An echoing thud told her that the door at the end of the hall had been closed tight.

"It must be nice to have someone looking out for you," said a female voice that made Agitha jump and her heart skip a few beats. She had been sure she was alone down here. "To know that another soul knows and even cares that you're down here, rotting away."

Agitha strained her vision to see into the darkness of the cell across from her. She was sure that was where the voice had come from. "Who's there?" asked Agitha, trying to sound braver than she felt.

The voice laughed. "You don't have to be afraid, young Hylian. I heard your guard say the reason you were brought down here – I have very good hearing, all of my kind do" added the voice, answering the question she had been just about to ask; the guard had given that information when they were on the other side of the door.

"You didn't answer my question," said Agitha, wishing she could stop her voice from trembling.

"I told you, you do not have to be afraid," repeated the voice, "I would even go as far to say that we are allies."

"Who are you?" asked Agitha again, anger now rising in her voice.

The voice laughed again. "I should have known all along that if someone was to help our cause it would have been you. Your cousin's descriptions were very accurate. You're every bit as headstrong and determined as Iza said you were."

"You know Iza…? asked Agitha, confused.

"Know her? We worked together up until all of this anti-Zora paranoia started," the voice laughed again as comprehension dawned on Agitha.

"You mean…" she began.

"Hello Agitha," said the Zora, stepping forward, out of the shadows and into the torchlight, "I am – well, was – Iza's assistant. My name is Jinn, and it's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**Ooh, now there's a bit of a twist. I decided to name the unnamed Zora working for Iza, so I hope you like my choice =)  
**

** Sorry for the delay in updating... but I'm a college student and unfortunately, sometimes work has to come before fanfiction (depressing isn't it?)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far! Please leave one and let me know what you think of my story, chapter, whatever ^_^  
**


	26. The Other Side

**Disclaimer: Everything (minus my OCs) belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**26**

**The Other Side**

* * *

Ralis couldn't – wouldn't – believe what he was seeing. The rain fell around him in thick sheets, rolling smoothly off his scaled, Zoran skin. The alleyway was dark, the moon hidden behind the thick layer of rainclouds. But Ralis could see just fine. He could see Colin, back to the stone wall and Agitha in front of him. He could see Agitha lean forward. He could see Colin place a hand on the curve of her hip. He could see her press her lips to his.

And the sight froze Ralis into place.

They broke apart and Colin turned to leave. The soldier didn't see him as he fled the alleyway, a smile playing at his lips. And then she turned to him. Ralis met Agitha's violet eyes for only a moment, heard her soft voice speak his name just loud enough to be heard over the thunderous rain, before his body kicked into action.

_She kissed him… she kissed _him…was the only somewhat coherent thought going through his head as he ran back into the bar. He didn't look at either Telma or Renado as he dashed through the main area, though he could feel their gazes on him. He went straight to his room, closing the door behind him and sinking onto his bed, burying his head in his hands.

Moments later a soft knock echoed through the quiet room. Ralis knew it was Agitha, and knew that he couldn't face her. He got up, walked to the door and locked it. It was selfish, he knew. But he didn't think that if he saw her again, if he looked into those beautiful violet eyes, that he wouldn't be able to let her go.

Ralis sunk back down onto the bed. He should have seen it coming, Agitha was a Hylian, Colin was a human. It made sense that she would chose the blonde soldier over a Zora – they were about as similar as a person and, well, a fish. It made sense, and who was he to tell her what to do, who to love…

_Love…_

Tears welled in Ralis's eyes as he thought the word. He loved her. There was no denying that. And that was why he had to leave. Ralis wasn't mad at Agitha, he didn't think he had the capacity to be mad at her, and if she loved another, he would not get in her way. In fact he would make it as easy for her as possible. He would be gone.

Ralis waited a while before making a move. He felt numb, sitting there with his head in his hands. Numb to the tears dripping down his cheeks, numb to the images still crystal clear in his mind, numb to the emotions trying to bubble to the surface. The emotions were the hardest to suppress. He found them easiest to face if he thought of them as simple fact, as if they were happening to someone else. Ralis loved Agitha. Agitha loved Colin. Therefore Ralis must leave.

He wished it really were as simple as that.

It was very, very early morning by the time Ralis finally moved. He knew that everyone would be asleep. It would be easier that way. He grabbed the long brown cloak off the wardrobe and put it on before venturing out of his room. The bar room was dark and quiet. A dying fire provided the only light. But it was enough for him to see that Agitha was there, asleep in a chair before the hearth, a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Her expression was pained in nightmare and it tore at Ralis's heart. He couldn't help but place a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the bar and stepping out into the crisp morning air.

* * *

The rain had stopped at some point during the night, leaving the pavement riddled with puddles. Ralis splashed through them, water soaking into the bottom of his long cloak as it swept the ground. The streets were nearly empty when Ralis emerged from the alleyway where Telma's Bar lie. The sun had yet to fully peek over the Catle Town walls.

Ralis knew what he needed to do. He needed to banish the Twilight from his Domain. He had wasted enough time in this Town. He had only stayed this long because Ag- _she _- was worried about him. But now… well, he doubted that she even cared. He pushed the thoughts from his mind. Getting his plans underway would help distract him…the only problem was that he wasn't even sure what his plans were.

_A weapon_, thought Ralis… that seemed as good a place to start as any. He would have preferred the bladed spear of the Zoras, but that didn't seem likely to happen as Zoran weapons were rarely used by outsiders and going back into the Domain to get one wasn't really an option. He would have to settle for a sword. But Rupee-less and out of place as he was, he didn't know how was he going to get one.

Ralis wandered down the cobbled street, passing by vendors as they set up shop for the day, towards the fountain in the main square. Upon reaching the plaza Ralis could hear the water trickle peacefully into the basin and see it glinting in the pale morning light. The square was empty as he walked over to the fountain and perched on the rim, dragging his fingertips through the cool water as he waited for the morning to come and the shops to open. He looked around, hoping to find some semblance of an idea of where to get a sword.

And suddenly he saw it, emblazoned with huge, colorful signs of a child's face: Malo Mart. It looked as if it had just opened for the day, which Ralis hoped meant it would be fairly empty.

He was very wrong.

"Sell it to me!" rang a woman's shrieked demand throughout the store, louder even then the babble of excited conversation and blaring, but festive music. The walls were painted in festive hues and patterned with bright designs. Shoppers crowded around the counter at the opposite end of the stores to get a look at the wares.

_Maybe this wasn't such a great idea_, though Ralis as he was jostled to the side by another couple of shoppers pushing their way in. He was about to turn around and leave in search of a quieter venue when the crowd at the counter parted enough for him to see it. Hanging on the wall behind the counter was a beautiful sword. And that was exactly what he needed.

Ralis hesitated only a moment before attempting to push his way up to the counter. He had to hold the cloak tightly around him to keep his race from being accidentally revealed.

"You'll buy it now, if you're smart, at MAAAAA-LOOOO MART!" sang the clerk behind the counter as Ralis approached. Ralis had to suppress a laugh at the man's perfectly trimmed mustache which clashed horribly with his odd, spinning, phonograph-like hat. "My name is Chudley," continued the clerk, "How can I help you?"

"Er," began Ralis nervously, "How much is that sword?"

"This one?" asked the clerk, Chudley, gesturing to the one on the wall. Ralis nodded. "Why, it only costs 150 Rupees, which is really a bargain for a sword such as this, crafted by Rusl, the very best metal smith Ordon has to offer."

"150?" repeated Ralis bleakly.

"Don't have enough?" asked the shopkeeper, "Not to worry, there's no hurry. Rusl's a regular craftsman for Malo Mart. He knows the owner, so we always have at least one finely crafted sword in stock."

But Ralis didn't need a sword later. He needed one now. "Is there any way I can talk to the owner of the establishment?"

"Mr. Malo is here to stay (at least for the moment), so I guess it is your lucky day," said the clerk and Ralis wondered if it was part of his job description to continually rhyme. "I will inform him that he has a visitor, mister…?"

"R," supplied Ralis quickly, "Just R."

The clerk nodded and turned to enter a back room behind a nearly unnoticeable door set into the wall behind the counter. The other customers shouted in dismay as Ralis let out a semi-relieved sigh. Hopefully the owner would not be anti-Zora and Ralis could explain the situation. And hopefully the fact that he most likely lived through the Twilight once would make him sympathetic to the Domain's situation.

"Mister R?" said Chudley, opening the door slightly and sticking a hat-covered head out, "This way please."

Ralis nodded and quickly climbed behind the counter and through the door, very aware that all of the other customers were watching him. He felt much safer behind the door.

"Mr. R," said Chudley, "This is Mr. Malo." The clerk nodded to someone sitting in a chair behind a desk in the middle of the small room before leaving to tend the counter.

"Hello Mr. R," said the owner of Malo Mart, in a high, child-like voice. Because that's what he was, noted Ralis with surprise, a very familiar looking child. He sat at the desk, hands folded in front of him in a business-like manner, chubby face pulled into a grin. His mop of brown hair was topped with an odd purple bow. The boy couldn't have been more than twelve years old.

"Hello Mr. Malo," said Ralis, sitting in the chair opposite of him.

The boy grinned, or smirked, Ralis wasn't sure which and said, "How about you just call me Malo, and I'll call you Ralis. Or Prince Ralis, if I remember correctly. You can drop the hood, too. I know who you are."

Ralis froze as the memories came flooding back. "You're that kid from Kakariko."

"And you're that Zora. We could go on like this for a while, but I would prefer not to. That would be a waste of my time and yours. So, Prince Ralis, how can I help you?"

* * *

"I see, I see," said Malo as Ralis finished explaining his tale. Ralis waited on bated breath to hear his response. "Well, Prince, to tell you the truth I am not too happy with the Castle either. How about this? You help me, and I'll give you a sword, free of charge."

Ralis felt a grin spread across his face. He didn't know what this kid could possibly need help with, nor did he particularly care. He was sure after all he'd been through, he could definitely handle whatever Malo would throw at him. "Deal," said Ralis, "So what exactly do you need help with?"

It was Malo's turn to grin. "You know how I said I wasn't too happy with the Castle?" Ralis nodded as the boy continued, "It's more specific than that. I am not happy with a specific person high up within the Castle. General Evrret."

_Evrret_, thought Ralis. The name vaguely rang a bell, but he couldn't place it.

The boy continued, explaining, "A few weeks ago. General Evrret of the Hyrulean Army came to my shop in search of a high-quality, hand-crafted sword. I told him that for a fee I would have one made and shipped here in one week. I held up my end of the bargain. He did not hold up his. He came backed by his two cronies in soldier's costume and took the sword and left me nothing in return."

Ralis nodded. "So where do I come in?"

Malo grinned. "I know for a fact that there is drainpipe leading into the reservoir behind Hyrule Castle just big enough for a Zora to fit through. I also know exactly where in the Castle General Evrret's quarters are. I want my sword back. And I want you to get it for me."

Ralis's eyes widened. _Theft?_ he thought, _and from the very people he needed help. _But then again there was no guarantee that they would even help him. At least with a sword he could take matters into his own fins. "Okay, just tell me what to do."

"Oh, I will," Malo stood and held out a tiny hand. Ralis shook it. "I'm glad we could do business together Mr. R."

"You too, Mr. Malo," returned Ralis with a grin.

* * *

Ralis stood on the shore of the small river connecting the Hyrule Castle reservoir with Upper Zora River. He could still see the faint, unsettling glimmer of the Twilight that surrounded Lake Hylia and Zora's Domian, even in the light of the setting sun. Malo had armed with a water-proof bag slung across his back and filled with a deep blue tunic, leggings, and belt, a long cloak, and a dagger, and a set of instructions.

A chill wind blew off the running water, Ralis's fins swaying in its breeze. He watched the sky, waiting for the first star to show, as per Malo's instructions, to make his move. Malo had done his research. He knew that the General was a pompous man who did not feel the need to have guards posted around his chambers at night, despite the fact that he was fairly high up in the Hyrulean army. Apparently he no longer served in combat, due to an injury that left him blind in the right eye, but he was considered one of the army's finest tacticians. He was also one of the most adamant supporters of the anti-Zora sentiments in the Castle these days. Malo had made it very clear that Ralis should avoid being caught at all costs.

The sky was a very dark blue by now. A single star shone white in the dimming light. It was time. With one last check to make sure his pack was in place, Ralis dove into the river, a mission in mind that would make him even more of a fugitive in this Town than he already was. He hoped that Agitha, at least, was faring better than he was.

* * *

One of the things Hena hated most about the Twilight, was that it was impossible to tell how much time had passed. How long had the darkness been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? With no sunlight and the creep of fear chilling her blood and screwing with her body's ability to function, it was impossible to tell.

Hena had yet to venture from her house. Fear froze her limbs into place every time she set a tentative hand on the doorknob and it took all of her courage to stop herself from crouching, huddled behind the counter, silently wishing for the light of morning that she knew would not come.

She had been about to face her fears again when someone – or _something_ – knocked on the door. Hena jumped so badly that she nearly toppled back into the counter and knocked over Purdy's empty cage. She hadn't seen the little bird since she had sent that distressed message to Colin. She hoped that at least her beloved cockatiel had managed to escape the darkness.

With a deep breath, Hena made her way over to the door and placed a hand on the doorknob. _Who would be knocking on her door? What if it were Agitha? _Her spirit perked at that thought. _She had to open it, she just _had_ to_. _Just in case._ Hena kept these thoughts in her mind as she pulled open the door.

"Hena?" said the Zora standing outside of her door. She resisted the urge to slam the door in his face. He was trapped in the Twilight just like her. She couldn't really fairly consider them enemies anymore. But that didn't mean she had to be particularly nice to him.

"Who are you?" she tried to snap, but her voice came out hoarse from disuse, sounding weak and scared.

The Zora at her door took a deep breath and fiddled with a leather strap strung around his chest. Something was attached to it behind him that she could not see. "My name is Torian," he began, "And I need your help."

* * *

**I thought is was time to mention what is happening in the Twilight, as Ralis and Agitha are a bit too busy, what with the being in jail and the sneaky missions, to figure it out themselves.**

**And, yet again, I am super sorry for the slow updates... I kinda hit a roadblock in writing this story... like a giant boulder and I don't have a powder keg, so you guys had to wait until the dawn of the third day to get this chapter... (I'm going to end this twisted Majora's Mask reference here before it starts to make any less sense than it already does... I'm tired okay? XD)**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! I love getting feedback, and its nice to know that people are enjoying my story. Please leave one and let me know what you think ^_^  
**


	27. Stories and Secrets

**Disclaimer: Everything (Except my OCs) belongs to Legend of Zelda/Ninendo**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**27**

**Stories and Secrets**

* * *

"So," asked Agitha, sitting cross-legged on the stone floor of her cell, "How'd you end up in here?"

Jinn stood in the cell across from her. Even in the dim light Agitha could see her fish-tailed appendage twitching in thought. "That's a long story," answered the Zora.

"Well," said Agitha, "we've got time."

Jinn smiled. "True," said the Zora, stretching her thin body. She looked much like Ralis, around the same age, maybe only a year or two older, but softer with more feminine curves. It was hard to tell in the light (or lack thereof) but her pallor seemed to be the slightest bit warmer than Ralis's as well, as if it had a slightly pinkish tinge.

"So?" pressed Agitha, eagerly. This Zora knew Iza, had worked with Iza up until… well, that's what Agitha wanted to find out.

Jinn sat down on the stone floor of her own cell and looked at Agitha. Her eyes were an almost turquoise color green. Agitha could see the flame's dance reflected in them. "I guess I'll start at the beginning then," said Jinn, "I'm an orphan."

Agitha looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "So you mean the very beginning?"

"Just listen, okay?" snapped the Zora, but her tone was light. She looked down at the ground as she continued, "My parents died when I was young, which is why I worked with Iza. She took me in when my parents died and took care of me. In return I worked for her." She looked up at Agitha before continuing, "I know, it doesn't sound good, but she didn't make me work. I wanted to, to repay her for the kindness she showed me. She was like the big sister I never had.

"Anyway," said Jinn, "back to the point. I had been working with her for many years when he came to challenge the rapids." The Zora paused, looking away again.

Agitha's brow furrowed in confusion as she shifted up onto her knees and gripped a few slender fingers around the metal bar in front of her. "Who's _he_?" she asked curiously.

Jinn looked back at her with a grim expression. "General Evrret," said the Zora and Agitha's eyes widened in wonder. "This was before he was a General though," she continued, "Actually this may have had something to do with his promotion. But anyway, that's beside the point. Evrret came to the Boat Rental Cabin a year or two before this whole Zora paranoia started looking for a challenge. He was cocky, barely listening as Iza explained the dangers, and proud – didn't think he needed help from Iza's lowly Zora assistant. But that's where he was wrong."

Jinn paused for a moment, eyes hard, before continuing, "Of course Iza wouldn't let him go down the rapids alone. That's basically suicide unless you are really sure of what you are doing. He reluctantly agreed to let me guide his boat. Unfortunately, he has a tough time keeping his promises.

"We got about halfway down the rapids – right before the biggest drop - when he decided he didn't want my help anymore. He called out for help, and I – being the naïve young Zora that I was – surfaced near the side of the boat. Evrret didn't want help. He took the wooden paddle and hit me over the head with it. Hard. Enough to make sink as stars danced across my vision.

"By the time my head cleared and I was able to resurface, it was too late. He had crashed into the rock wall. The boat was in pieces and I had surfaced just in time to hear Evrret's scream as he was pulled over the waterfall."

Jinn paused again, as if to let that sink in before explaining, "Needless to say, without a boat, he did not fare too well at all. He hit a rock on the way down. The right half of his face was crushed along with his right shoulder. Miraculously he survived the impact and I managed to drag him back up the rapids to Iza, where she cared for him until we were able to get a message to the Castle with Iza's bird, Plumm.

"Somehow Evrret managed to recover completely, well except for the vision in his right eye, which I am sure you noticed." Agitha nodded and Jinn continued, "But of course, being the hot-headed bigot he is, Evrret couldn't just accept the fact that he had not only survived, but survived _well_. He even got a promotion out of it – to tacticians General, as his marred vision was a detriment to his combative skills. But no, there had to be someone to blame."

"And that was you," supplied Agitha in understanding.

"Precisely," said Jinn, "From what I've heard from the guards around here, he seems to be at the very heart of the anti-Zora sentiments in this Castle. And I'm pretty sure his hatred has more to do with the accident than the disappearances supposedly caused by Zoras."

"So you've been down here since his accident?" asked Agitha trying to string together the connections between this story and Jinn being imprisoned.

"Goddesses, no!" exclaimed Jinn, "I probably would have slit my wrists with my own fins if that was the case. _Years_ down here," she shuddered, "Two months was – is – bad enough."

"So," pressed Agitha, "then why are you here now?"

"That's a good question," said Jinn, a bemused expression flitting across her face. "I decided to accompany Iza to Ordona to visit her brother. There was nothing for me at the Domain without her and was curious to see the world. We headed out about two months ago. Iza wanted to stop by Castle Town to pick up some supplies. We stayed overnight in a small inn – the Stockpot – and I didn't bother to hide the fact that I was a Zora. That, apparently, was a mistake.

"They came for me early in the morning. Iza was out buying supplies for our trip to the Ordana Province, when three soldiers came to our door at the inn saying I was wanted at the Castle for questioning about the disappearances. They said I wasn't in trouble, that they were just looking for some information and that I would be back here before noon. I agreed – it's hard to refuse people who carry spears sharp enough to pierce your scales – and before I knew it, I was willingly walking into the Caslte.

"Only there was no questioning. The only person I saw inside the Castle was General Evrret. He threw me down in this dungeon with the excuse that I was suspected of hostile actions against the humans and Hylians of Hyrule. I'm sure the guards that brought me in think that he meant the recent disappearances, but I'm pretty sure that was the last thing on his mind.

"So," concluded Jinn, "that's my story. Any questions?"

"Just one," said Agitha, looking the Zora straight in the eyes, "What are we going to do about him?" Agitha was sure that Jinn would know which _him_ she was talking about.

"I was hoping you'd say that," said the Zora with a glint in her turquoise eyes that told Agitha she had a plan.

* * *

"You remember what I said earlier," began Jinn, "about someone knowing you're down here?"

"Yes…" said Agitha, not exactly sure where the Zora was going with this.

"That's exactly it, someone knows you're here!" exclaimed the Zora excitedly.

"I don't follow," said Agitha, confused.

"Unlike me, someone knows you're here," said Jinn, "You will get a trial. It's obvious that blonde soldier likes you - he won't leave you down here to rot. What is he, anyway? Your boyfriend?"

Agitha hoped the light was dim enough that Jinn couldn't see her blush. "No…" she started, feeling abashed.

"Why?" pressed the Zora, the glint in her eyes now unreadable, "He's cute."

"There's kind of someone else…" said Agitha in a small voice. An even smaller voice in her head added, _At least I hope that that's still true…_ Agitha desperately wanted to change the subject. "So how does me having a trial help?" she asked, tracing a finger along the stones set into the floor to avoid making eye contact with the Zora.

"Like I said, you _will_ get a trial. And you will get a chance to expose Evrret for the prejudiced bigot that he really is." Jinn smiled hugely.

"I hate to rain on your parade," said Agitha carefully, "but I have a feeling no one is going to believe me."

"They have to," said Jinn in a voice that was edging on desperate. Agitha met the Zora's eyes and could see that they were wild.

Agitha took a deep breath. She couldn't tell Jinn no. The Zora had been down in this goddesses forsaken place for two months. She couldn't crush her spirit. She had to at least try. "Okay," said Agitha and Jinn's face lit up, "I'll tell them."

* * *

_Okay you can do this_, thought Ralis. He floated just above the floor of the water reservoir behind the majestic Castle. The round underwater drain pipe was divided by a few a few thin metal bars but they were far enough apart that Ralis could easily squeeze his thin Zora frame through them. The only problem was working up his nerve to sneak into the Castle and steal, well, reclaim, a sword from a renowned General.

With one last muster of resolve Ralis darted forward into the pipe and into the darkness. He tried to ignore the slimy feel of the water as it passed through his gills and focus on the path ahead of him. The pipe was narrow with unexpected twists and turns. Ralis had to swim carefully to avoid crashing into any walls. Fortunately with his Zoran vision he was able to see well enough to get by, but not well enough to discern any of the shapes of things growing on the inner pipe walls – he was very thankful for this.

Eventually, he came to an intersection. One pipe veered off to the left, one turned straight upward. Ralis took the one that went up. He could see a dim pinprick of light in the distance and he swam towards it, thinking everything was going exactly according to Malo's plan.

But he had apparently thought too soon.

The water level in the pipe came up short, leaving Ralis stranded a good distance below the drain set into the floor above. The pipe walls were smooth, no grooves to serve as handholds anywhere in sight. Ralis's heart sank. He hadn't prepared for this. He didn't know what to do.

After a few moments of bobbing restlessly in the water, Ralis had talked himself into taking the left path. "It must lead somewhere," he reasoned to himself before diving back below the surface.

The left path stretched for an interminably long distance. So long that even with his superior vision, Ralis could not see its outlet. But he couldn't go back empty handed. He needed a sword, so a sword he was going to get.

Just when Ralis thought he couldn't take any more of the colorless monotony of the inside of a drain pipe, it let out into a very open channel. The water was flowing briskly, but Ralis, with his powerful Zora muscles, had no trouble opposing it. He surfaced slowly, looking warily around for signs of life, but there were only a few rogue rats. There were no Hyruleans to be seen.

Stone walkways lined either side of the channel; Ralis climbed out onto one to get a look around. There was no light, but that suited him just fine. He was generally better in the darkness than most other creatures and was able to see just fine. But what he did see did nothing to uplift his spirits. It seemed that Ralis was trapped within a labyrinthine-like matrix of tunnels and canals. He had no idea which way to go.

Ralis wrung his hands nervously together, fins tensing of their own accord. He did not like the idea of just choosing a direction and going with it. What if it was the wrong one? What if he couldn't get out? What if he were stuck down here forever?

Ralis was so wrapped up in his own worries that he almost didn't notice the voices coming from somewhere to his right. Ralis's hearing perked along with his spirits. From the sound of it the speakers – there were two – were Hyrulean. Probably Castle workers, which meant they had to get down here from the Castle somehow. And that somehow was Ralis's ticket in.

Padding silently along the damp stone, Ralis made his way towards the voices. Soon he was close enough to see the dim glow of torchlight around a tight stone corner and hear their conversation over the babble of running water.

"So why do we gotta do this again?" asked the first man in a nasaly whine of a voice, "I mean they're prisoners for goddesses-sake. We're practically givin' them room service, cleaning like this."

The voice that replied was much deeper. "You know why," said the second man, "They're not in the normal cells."

"I know that. I just don't know why they ain't there."

"Don't you ever listen when General Evrret talks?"

"No. Do you?"

"Unlike you, some of us actually take our job seriously."

"It's hard to take your job seriously when you're waitin' on a couple a prisoners. I mean they're girls for cryin' out loud. And cleanin' up after them cause they ain't in cells with drainpipes? Ugh. I like to think that girls didn't do that sort of stuff."

"They're human too. Or at least one of them is."

"Heh, heh. You know that Hylian girl's kinda pretty. You know I have a thing for blondes. I wonder what landed her in that place."

"I would imagine it has something to do with her cellmate."

"Oh yeah. That _thing_. And that's another thing. If Evrret hates _them_ so much, why do we gotta clean up after it?"

"It's like I said earlier. General Evrret doesn't want anyone to know they're there. Come on, we better get back before we're missed."

"Yeah. Down here always gives me the creeps too. I always feel like someone, or something, is watching me."

The sound of a door opening and then closing echoed through the cavernous tunnel and then there was silence, save for the soft _whoosh_ of the running water. Ralis emerged from his shadowy hideaway against the wall and made his way towards the door. The words of the Hyruleans roiled sickeningly around his brain. Mostly because he was pretty sure he could guess who they were talking about.

The only questions were: how had Agitha landed herself in jail and what did General Evrret have to do with it.

Ralis did know one thing for sure: if it were possible to dislike Evrret more than he already did, Ralis hated him now. Nobody put his Agitha in jail.

* * *

Colin followed Evrret and his trained guards obediently as they headed up the long, spiraling staircase up from the cells. He was planning to immediately go to the Royal Court, tell them of Evrret's unfair imprisonment of an innocent girl and get her a trial. They just reached the landing at the top of the stairs when Evrret turned on him, pinning him against the wall. His two armed guards flanked him on either side.

"I can read you like an open book, you know that?" Evrret said. His breath was hot on Colin's face and Colin resisted the urge to spit at it. He instead glared with as fierce a look as he could muster, saying nothing.

"I know," continued Evrret, "that you are planning to run off to the Court, tell them that that girl is innocent. But if I were you, I would reconsider."

Colin looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Why's that?" he spat.

Evrret twisted his face into a malicious grin. His blind eye looked especially eerie in the dim torchlight. "Let's just say that if the Court catches wind of some prisoners they don't know about. Some prisoners in the cells down there," he jerked a thumb down the stairs, "Said prisoners might just go missing. Permanently."

Colin felt his jaw drop, before he fixed Evrret with a death glare. "You wouldn't," said Colin.

"Now that's where you're wrong," said Evrret lightly, he then let Colin go. "You two," he said to his guards, "make sure Corporal Colin gets back to his room, and stays there."

The walk back to Colin's room was silent as Colin seethed, trying to think of a way out of this. Not only for him, but for them. _Them? _ he wondered as the guards unceremoniously pushed him into his small, sparsely furnished room. As far as he knew only Agitha had been down there. But Evrret was keeping another prisoner unjustly and apparently without the Court's knowledge… that was just another reason Colin had to do something about it. But what?

He knew what. He needed to get those prisoners out of there. But how?

Soft murmurs floated through the wooden door signaling that the guards were still out there. And probably would be for who knew how long. Colin paced back and forth across the small room, Evrret's words ringing through his head like a twisted mantra.

"I'm getting you out," he resolved. Nobody put his Agitha in jail.

* * *

**And so the planning begins...**

**It's summer now, so hopefully I will have more time to write on this story. For anyone who might have thought that I was abandoning it from lack of updates, I promise I'm not! I love Agitha/Ralis too much to give up on them... which reminds me, I was trying to think up a shipping name for them ... waterbugshipping? dragonflyshiping? ... nothing I came up with exactly rolled off the tongue. So I was wondering if you guys had any ideas?**

**And last, but certainly not least, thanks for the reviews! They make my day! And please leave one if you like the story ^_^  
**


	28. A Common Enemy

******Disclaimer: Everything (except my OCs) belongs to Legend of Zelda/Nintendo**  


* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**28**

**A Common Enemy**

* * *

Ralis only moved once he was sure the guards were gone. He heard a door close with an echoing thud followed by the muffled, shuffling of footsteps up what he assumed was a staircase. The light had gone with them, but Ralis didn't need it. He made his way over the slippery stone to where the two men had been talking to find a doorway nestled into the wall. He had found his access to the Castle.

Before entering the door, Ralis unslung the pack from around his torso and let it fall to the ground. He knelt before it and extracted what he needed. First the tunic, leggings, and belt. Ralis hadn't wanted to wear anything besides the cloak, as it was Zora custom not to wear anything, but Malo had pointed out the merits and Ralis reluctantly agreed. It was best to try to blend in as much as possible, not that a tunic would do much in that department – Ralis twitched his head-fin anxiously – but at least it provided a little more coverage.

He slipped on the fitted blue clothing and was rather reminded of what the Hero had worn during his quest to save Hyrule, excluding the color. Next he pulled out the dagger – the one item he desperately hoped he would not have to use – and slipped it into his belt. Ralis pulled out the cloak and slipped it around his shoulders, pulling the hood over his head, before tossing the bag into the water to be carried away. It would have just been cumbersome to carry around with him.

Ralis took a deep breath before turning towards the door. "You can do this," he muttered to himself, words quiet, lost in the noise of the rushing water. He reached for the doorknob and pushed the door in. There was a short flight of stone steps leading up. Empty torch brackets hung on the wall and the only light seeped in from the cracks around the door at the top.

Ralis could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest when he reached the top door, hand frozen in place on the doorknob. Sure he had gotten in the Castle, but this was not according to Malo's plan. He didn't even know where he was going to be coming in from. How was he supposed to find Agitha or Evrret's rooms? Ralis tried to ignore that little fact as he turned the doorknob.

The door opened into a short and, thankfully, empty hallway. Ralis crept quietly to the corner and peered around it into a much longer hallway lined with doors and a few lit torches. A ways down stood two very bored looking guards lounging against the tone walls around one of the doors. There was a door at the very far end of the corridor. That looked to be the only exit.

"Great," breathed Ralis, sarcastically, drawing back. The guards looked relaxed, meaning he should be able to sneak up on them, but then what? Ralis fingered the dagger hanging from his belt and sighed. He had no desire to take any unnecessary lives.

With one last deep breath, Ralis snuck out into the open, keeping close to the wall and out of the bright perimeters marked by the torchlight. The guards were too out of it to notice him padding silently down the corridor.

When Ralis was near enough, he slipped the dagger from his belt, and repositioned the hood over his head. The guards were still oblivious. _Just a little ways further_, thought Ralis as he ducked within the shadows between the next set of torches, _just keep looking away…_

One of the guards turned. "Hey!" yelled the soldier, "Who are you?" Ralis cursed under his breath as he straightened up. At least that hadn't recognized him yet. Ralis said nothing and kept his head down as he approached the two guards, his hood falling low over his face. Both had straightened up at the sight of this unexpected visitor. "I said," repeated the guard, "who are you? What is your business here?"

Ralis stopped walking just before the first guard. "If I tell you," said Ralis calmly, hand resting lightly on the hilt of his dagger, "Will you let me pass?"

"Who do you think you are?" asked the guard, "I asked you a question. You don't want me to go upstairs and get Evrret do you?"

"Actually," said Ralis, "I very much would like that."

The soldier seemed to be taken by surprise at that statement. Ralis watched as he looked over at the other guard. The first soldier's hand moved deliberately to the hilt of the sword at his waist and twitched his head, nearly imperceptibly towards Ralis. The Zora took that as his cue. He wasn't about to become anyone's prisoner.

In a flash out movement Ralis struck. He whipped out his dagger, but did not aim to kill. Instead, he hit the guard hard on the head with its hilt. The Hyrulean crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The second guard stared in disbelief for a moment before, yelling with rage and making to tear his own sword out of its sheath. He stared for a moment too long.

Ralis flexed his fins into weapons and struck the other guard in the chest with the flat edge. He hit the wall with a soft "oof," head snapping back in the process. The crack as the second guard's head connected with the stone was sickening. Moments later he slumped to the floor beside his comrade, unconscious as well.

Ralis didn't wait around to see if their little, one-sided skirmish had been heard. He sheathed his dagger and took off running down the long corridor. The door at the end opened up to a staircase, winding and made of stone. The guard had let slip that Evrret lived upstairs, and these stairs seemed as good a place to start to look as any.

The stairs were tall and winding, branching off on to many floors on the way, but Ralis took none of those paths. Malo's instructions involved Ralis getting to the highest floor of the Castle, so he climbed until the staircase ran out. The hallway the top of the stairs let out on was lined with red carpet and intricately welded sconces – much more luxurious than the lower floors. From what information Ralis had gleaned about Evrret and his arrogant personality, he guessed he was in the right place.

Ralis padded silently down the hallway, the plush carpet hushing the sound of his movement. He stopped before the only door in the entire hallway. "This has got to be it," muttered Ralis to himself. He took a one last deep breath before pushing the door open.

The door opened into the main room of a dark apartment. The remnant embers of a dying fire glowed in the hearth set into one wall and a cushy armchair sat before it. A table, laden with maps of Hyrule sat in the center of the room. Even in the dim light, Ralis could see that the entrances to Upper Zora River and the Domain had been thickly highlighted in red ink. Ralis resisted the urge to tear the parchments to pieces and destroy whatever work Evrret had already done. He didn't have time for that. He had a job to do.

But of course this job couldn't have been easy. Ralis stepped lightly around the carpeted room, checking in every conceivable place for the sword he had been tasked with finding. But to no avail. Malo's sword was not in this room. Which meant it was either in the bath chamber or the bedroom. Ralis felt his heart sink, as he was pretty sure he knew which room it was not in.

Pressing his head up to the dark wood door leading to Evrret's bedroom, Ralis listened for any sound of movement. Even through the thick door, Ralis could hear the General's slow and heavy breath in deep sleep. _And hopefully he will stay that way_, thought Ralis warily as he clutched the doorknob in a scaled hand.

As silently as he could, Ralis pushed the door open and entered Evrret's bedroom. The room was lit with moonlight that spilled in through the open-curtained window. The silver light spilled onto the large bed in the center of the room and onto the sleeping and blanket-swathed form of General Evrret. It accented the silver streaks in his graying hair.

Ralis scanned the room for the stolen sword and found it easily. Unfortunately that did nothing to lift his spirits as the sword was in the one spot nearly impossible to get to: hanging on the wall directly over the head of Evrret's bed. Ralis couldn't help but curse internally at his luck – or lack thereof.

But he had come this far and wasn't planning on letting a little thing like the fact that the General that he was stealing from just happened to be asleep directly beneath the place Ralis needed access to, stop him. The Zora silently made his way over to the side of Evrret's bed, fins tensed for action in case things got messy.

He slowly lifted one webbed foot and placed it on the bed as softly as he could, testing his weight on the plush mattress. When Evrret didn't wake up, Ralis lifted his other foot as well, standing on the edge of the bed. If he stretched he would be in reaching distance of the sword. Ralis leaned forward as carefully as he could, trying not to jostle the sleeping Evrret as he inched his fingers closer to the hilt of the sword.

_Just a little bit further_, thought Ralis almost giddy with how well this was going.

And then he felt a hand close around his ankle.

Ralis felt his body go rigid as he slowly looked down… right into the bleary eyes of General Evrret. "What the…?" said the General wearily as the remnants of sleep left his body and Ralis knew he didn't have much time. So he sprung.

Ralis bent his knees ever so slightly before launching himself in a dive over Evrret, hand grasping the hilt of the sword in the process and landing with a roll on the carpeted floor on the far side of the bed. With a grace only mastered by a Zora, Ralis rose and turned out of his waterless dive just in time to see Evrret, fully awake now, pull a dagger out from beneath his pillow. Ralis ducked seconds before the blade sliced through the air where his head had been only moments before.

By the time Ralis was standing again, Evrret was out of his bed, waving a dagger in front of his bare-chested body for protection. In the moonlight, Ralis could see a web of mangled scars cutting the through the skin of his right shoulder. Ralis held the sword out in front of him.

"Drop the sword," said General Evrret, "And I might consider letting you live."

"Tell me where the prisoners are and I might consider letting you live," said Ralis, not dropping his guard.

Ralis didn't miss the momentary dumbfounded look that crossed Evrret's face at Ralis's mention of the prisoners. He also didn't miss the fact that Evrret seemed to have yet to realize that he was dealing with a Zora. It seemed that the disguise had worked – for now.

"You don't want to cross me, thief," said Evrret, "If you know what's good for you."

"Tell me where the prisoners are," repeated Ralis, ignoring Evrret's threats.

But Evrret just smirked and looked down at the dagger clutched in his hand, as if contemplating its merits, before deciding to launch it straight towards Ralis's head. The Zora easily ducked out of the way, listening for the thud as the knife buried itself into the wall behind him. Unfortunately, however the dagger provided enough distraction for Evrret to obtain a real weapon – well _weapons_. Ralis looked up in time to see the General pulling two broad swords out of a chest in the corner of the room. He brandished them with a flair that told Ralis he knew what he was doing.

Ralis gulped involuntarily. Suddenly his single blade seemed very inadequate.

"Like I said," repeated Evrret, "Drop the sword and I might consider letting you live."

"Oh, because you have _such _s good track record for keeping promises." Ralis did not say that and neither did Evrret. Both spun towards the door to see a certain blonde soldier brandishing a long and sharp sword with practiced ease.

"Colin?" said Ralis in disbelief.

"Corporeal Colin," echoed the General in a growl, "I suggest you leave now if you don't want to spend the rest of your life staring down the inside of a cell."

"Frankly, I'd rather have that fate than continue working for the pathetic excuse for a General that you are," said Colin mirthlessly, "But I don't plan on becoming your prisoner. I don't think the Zora is planning on that either."

Evrret blanched at this. "Z-Zora?" he said a little listlessly before contorting his features into a scowl. "Good. Then no one will even care when they find your mangled body washed up on the shore of Lake Hylia. Just desserts for the kidnappings you've organized."

"The Zoras have had nothing to do with those," said Ralis quietly.

"And what makes you think I'll just let that happen?" said Colin and Ralis looked over at him in surprise. The blonde shrugged. "Looks like we finally found our common enemy. But don't think this means we're friends."

Ralis half smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

They both turned back to Evrret who was doing a very good job of covering the fact that he was dumbfounded by this whole situation. "An enemy of mine is an enemy of the Kingdom."

"We'll see if the Kingdom agrees with that after they find out you've been taking prisoners without their consent." Ralis cast a sideways glance Colin but said nothing. So Evrret was working behind the Castle's back? Maybe there was still a chance that he could get their support. The Twilight that still blanketed his land lay heavy in the back of his mind.

But he pushed the thought aside; there was enough to deal with in his current predicament to put off worrying about the Twilight for a little bit longer. Evrret didn't have an answer to this last threat. Instead he growled and lunged at the both of them, swords whirling down in sharp arcs. Moonlight glinted off their curved blades.

Colin lifted his sword to defend as Ralis jumped back out of the way. The clang of metal on metal rang through the air as Colin twisted and turned blocking blow after blow of the dual swords. He was handling the General quite well on his own, but Ralis soon decided that it was time to step in.

Sidling around the distracted General, Ralis lunged forward, fins hardening like twin blades in the process. And before Evrret could even react, Ralis had his immobilized – captured with bladed fin pressed to his neck. "Drop the swords," said Ralis, pressing ever so slightly at the man's throat.

Evrret complied. "Go ahead. Kill me Zora. Prove me right that you and your race are monsters."

Ralis took a deep breath. "We are not the monsters. You, who kidnap the innocent, are." and with that he brought the hilt of the sword down hard on Evrret's head. The General went limp in the Zora's arms – unconscious.

Colin eyed him as Ralis lay the man back down on his bed. "I don't think knocking him out at all proves your point," said Colin. Ralis cast him a look to which he immediately amended, "Hey, I'm not complaining. I can't stand that guy and now he has Agitha…"

"Where is she?" was all Ralis could manage to say. Their separation was beginning to tear at him. Even if she wanted nothing to do with him and only wanted Colin… he still couldn't leave her imprisoned. He loved her too much for that.

Colin walked over to Evrret's limp body and pulled out a set of keys, holding them up in the light. "Follow me."

* * *

**An update... finally *peeks out fearfully from behind laptop* I know it's been forever since I've done anything with this story and I'm really, _really_ sorry. I'm going to try to be better. Especially since I've gotten reviews/favorites/alerts since the last update. I don't want to let down any of you awesome people actually reading my work. You guys rock, seriously. You deserve a prize for sticking with me.**

**Like maybe an apology for Colin's OOC-ness? I didn't mean it to happen, I swear! Just sometimes I type things with no real direction and when they finally start to take a direction... well, jealous and hot-tempered Colin happen. And a bug-less Agitha... but that one I can hopefully make up for later.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for any and all reviews. I read them all and take them to heart. Please leave one if you like the story!  
**


	29. Half Happy Reunions

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to The Legend of Zelda/Nintendo (Except my OCs!)**

* * *

**Shadowed Waters**

**29**

**Half-Happy Reunions**

* * *

Ralis followed Colin silently through the Castle's long corridors and hallways. Each and every one was empty at this late hour; it made the Zora wonder whether the years they had spent in peace since the original fall of Twilight had made the Kingdom too lax. It had certainly made the Zoras lax in their security and look where that had landed them. Ralis grimaced and pushed the thought from his mind. He had certain other things to worry about at the moment.

When he and Colin reached the large atrium of a room that housed the double door entryway, the blonde looked around expectantly before turning to Ralis with a barely concealed frown. One that he didn't bother to explain. "This way," whispered Colin. It seemed too loud in the silent hall, but Ralis followed, nonetheless, without a word. The thought of seeing Agitha seemed to have his heart pulsating in his throat purposely to block any attempt at speech.

Ralis scarcely noticed the small door at the far side of the grand entryway until Colin pointed it out and then led the both of them through it. It creaked loudly, echoing through the empty hall. The set of stone stairs they descended led down into a dank darkness, only broken up by the scattered torches placed in brackets on the wall.

A few steps before the bottom, Colin turned, a finger placed on his lips and his other hand outstretched, stopping Ralis effectively in his tracks. "Wait here," mouthed the blonde, before hopping down the rest of the way and turning the corner, vanishing from sight. Ralis sunk into the shadows against the wall and strained to hear what Colin was doing.

There was a chink of metal, a sword being drawn followed by a gruff, "Whose there?"

"It's just me," said Colin softly.

"Colin, what are you doing here?" said the other boy, the tough act dropped, "If Evrret finds out you're here…"

"What?" scoffed Colin, "He'll kick me out of the army? My life will no longer be run by someone who imprisons the innocent?"

The other boy seemed to have no answer to this.

"I don't think Evrret will be a problem much longer anyway," continued Colin in the wake of the other boy's silence. Ralis could almost hear the grin in the blonde's voice. "Look…" Colin's voice dropped so low that Ralis could only vaguely make out the soft rustles of whispers but nothing more. A few moments later Ralis heard the soft chink of a sword being sheathed followed by the patter of footsteps. He pressed himself against the wall, but that didn't stop the look of surprise that darted across the former guard's face as he turned the corner and laid eyes on the Zora. The boy opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again quickly and hurried off up the stairs.

Ralis watched him go for one confused moment before rounding the corner to see Colin, leaning against the wall, grinning.

"What did you say to him?" asked the Zora.

"It's better if you don't know," responded the blonde vaguely, "At least for now, anyway."

Ralis shot him a questioning glance, but said nothing. He didn't need a reason to get on the other boy's nerves, especially since they seemed to be in a truce of sorts. "Well, come on," cut in Colin, turning and opening the door behind him.

Ralis could practically feel the dampness of the dank air condense onto his scaly skin as they entered the long and empty, cell-lined corridor. Colin made his way quickly down to the far end, Ralis following a little ways behind. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Agitha – because he _definitely _did – it was that he didn't want to see her wanting Colin and not him. The reality of that last night was hitting him hard once again and it made his heart feel like lead in his chest, sinking into the depths of despair.

Colin turned as he reached the last cell. Ralis hung back a little ways.

"Colin?" Agitha's voice echoed softly through the damp air. "You came back." Ralis could hear the warm smile in her voice, see her good hand grip the bars of her cell.

"I told you I would," said Colin with a smile, unlocking her cell.

"Thank you, Colin," said Agitha, stepping out of her cage and linking her good arm around Colin's neck in a tight hug. Ralis wished desperately that he could just disappear into the shadows before Agitha noticed him. But suddenly, it was too late.

Agitha, looked up, disentangling herself from Colin, and locked eyes with Ralis. He froze as she stepped around the other boy, her violet gaze still trained on him. "You…" she breathed, emotions unreadable.

Ralis tried to say something, but the words seemed to get stuck in his throat. But that didn't seem to matter to Agitha at all.

Before he knew it, she had launched herself into his arms, wrapping her good arm around his neck. "I am _so _sorry," she breathed and Ralis could hear the tears in her voice.

It took Ralis a few moments to comprehend what was going on, to force his mind to realize that she was just _guilty_. It took him another few moments to fight up any urges trying to surface within him and gently push her off, holding her at arm's length with a gentle hand on the shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry," said Ralis, his voice coming out weaker that than he had intended but he pressed on anyway. "It was wrong of me to assume I knew what you wanted…" Ralis trailed off, blush creeping over his face gaze turned down.

Agitha seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "You're right, you shouldn't have assumed you knew what I wanted." Ralis ignored the piercing stab in his heart and forced himself to listen to her continue. "When I woke up that morning, all I wanted was you. And you weren't there."

Ralis looked up, surprised. "But…" he started to say.

"It was all a mistake," she said, closing her tear-filled eyes and shaking her head, mane of golden hair flying. "I did everything wrong, messed everything up. And I'm sure you hate me and you have every right too-"

She cut off as Ralis crushed his pale blue lips to hers. He didn't know what compelled him to do it. Maybe it was just a combination of everything, the mixed emotions flurried in his mind, the nerve-wracking separation, the fact that she said that she wanted _him_. It was mostly that last part, Ralis decided as he drew back and looked at Agitha, her face a mask of surprise.

"But…" It was Agitha's turn to trail off.

Ralis pulled her close. "I forgive you."

* * *

Colin stood numbly in the background of the intimate moment Agitha and that Zora were sharing, a silent war waging within him. He wanted to be mad. He had been used by Agitha. Manipulated. But the thing was, he was just as mad at himself for letting it happen. He knew even then that the kiss was an act of desperation. One she did for the Zora.

But he had gone along with it anyway. Talked to General Evrret about getting an audience with the Royal Court – and even thought he was successful. That is, until everything seemed to blow up in his face. But he had tried to fix it – and was still trying. But things still kept blowing up, just this one really only affected Colin. And he hated that.

Fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, Colin made to move towards the couple, no idea what exactly he was planning on doing, only that he had to do something before his own conflicting emotions ate away at his insides until there was nothing left. He had taken no more than one shaky step forward when he felt a cool presence on his shoulder, through his clothes, and a voice in his ear that made him badly start.

"Just let it go," said a voice, definitely female, but lower and smoother than Agitha's.

Colin whipped around, hand instinctively going for the hilt of his sword. He hadn't known there was anyone else down here with them. Especially not another… _Zora?_ Colin gaped at the blue-skinned visage before him, staring blankly at the turquoise eyes that were boring into him. "Th-there's more of you?" asked Colin, dumbfounded.

"Charming, really," deadpanned the Zora in the cell, hands on her hips and fish-tailed appendage twitching in annoyance. "Now if you're done dragging your jaw on the floor, could you please let me out?"

Colin snapped his mouth shut, cheeks burning. "Why are you down here?" asked Colin, wary of letting out a possibly criminal Zora, even if this one was a girl.

The Zora sighed heavily. "Same reason as her. General Evrret."

"Why?" repeated Colin, warily.

"Because the General's a vindictive, old bastard. What other reason do you need?" pressed the Zora. But when Colin hesitated, she added, "Look you can either let me out, or be stuck as the third wheel to those two lovebirds over there." She nodded towards Ralis and Agitha, who were still locked together in embrace. Colin felt his face go very red and when he turned back to the Zora in the cell, he saw that she was watching the two with a bemused expression on her face.

She seemed to notice Colin looking at her with a questioning expression. "I'll tell you what I'm thinking if you let me out of here," said the Zora, turquoise eyes glinting, "I'll even throw in my name too."

There was an odd, unreadable lilt to her voice that Colin didn't feel like figuring out. But he did, with a scowl, free her from the cell. He knew that there was no way Ralis would leave another Zora behind, so he'd be forced to let her out anyway. Plus, conversation provided a nice distraction to the little scene happening a few cells down. He didn't find this Zora nearly as irritating as the one currently snogging Agitha…

"Fine," said Colin, voice a little more biting than he meant to sound – at least towards her anyway, "Now 'fess up."

The Zora smiled, stepping out of her cell and into the dimly lit corridor. "I was just mentally commenting on the fact that I'm surprised to see the Prince with a human. He's just always seemed so proper and let me tell you, most Zoras would see _that _as anything but acceptable."

Colin was resolutely not looking at her or the sickeningly happy couple. He didn't respond and the Zora continued. "You know, I used to have a crush on him," she mused and, at this, Colin looked up. The Zora was about his height and their eyes were level. "I think all the girls my age did – and even some of the boys." She smirked to herself and looked over at the couple. "It's not that I'm mad at him for finally choosing someone, it's just that he chose a human. She's so pale and… pink."

The Zora made a slightly disgusted face and looked back over at Colin who was eyeing her with one eyebrow raised. "It looks good on you though," she added off-handedly and Colin wasn't really sure what to make of the back-handed compliment, so he didn't.

Instead he said, "You still owe me a name."

"Jinn," she said, "and I have to say, it's been surprisingly nice to meet you, Colin."

Colin had no idea what to make of that either.

* * *

Agitha felt a mix between incredibly relieved and incredibly awkward when she and Ralis finally broke apart. She was relieved to have things right with Ralis, obviously, but now that she was good with Ralis, where did that leave her with Colin. She felt almost physically afraid to turn around and meet his gaze, but she soldiered through it nonetheless, not sure of whether or not she should take solace in the fact that Ralis's hand was clamped tightly around hers as if he were never going to let her go again. She knew that Colin certainly wouldn't.

She was very surprised to see that Colin was not looking at the two of them, but instead engaged in a deep (but by the look of it, one-sided) conversation with Jinn.

"Look who finally decided to join us," said Jinn noticing Agitha and Ralis's approach.

Agitha felt her cheeks burn as she offered a small smile and a shrug, noticing that Colin was very pointedly looking anywhere but at her. "So how do we get out of here?" asked Agitha, trying to sound bright and failing miserably.

"Colin?" asked Ralis, tentatively.

The blonde glanced up (still avoiding Agitha's gaze) and let a smug smile slide across his face. "You think I'd get this far and not have a plan?" he asked, the faked bravado in his voice very obvious, but he pushed on regardless. "This way," he said, "And whatever happens up there, just go with it."

With that he stalked past them, back down the corridor. Before Agitha and Ralis had the chance to move, Agitha found Jinn had come up next to her, looking after Colin with an appraising look.

"I stand by what I said earlier," said the Zora, catching Agitha's eye with a wink before bouncing off down the corridor after the blonde soldier. Agitha knew exactly what she was talking about and it brought a small, bemused smile to her lips. She did not know, however, if Colin would have quite the same reaction to a Zora thinking he was _cute_...

* * *

"You need _my _help?" repeated Hena. She had invited the Zora, apparently name Torian, into her dark house. Mostly because the Twilight had given her an irrational fear of keeping the door open for too long, but also partially because she was curious. What could have prompted this Zora to venture out of whatever hidey-hole he had been in before and come seek her out?

"Yes," said the Zora, exhaling a breath that misted in the cool Twilit air before continuing. "The Prince managed to escape the Twilight before it trapped him here with us."

"So he ran from the problem? Sounds just like a Zora," scoffed Hena, fully aware of her company and not caring. She was sure that those creatures must have had something to do with the Twilight, what with all the trouble they'd been causing lately.

Torian visibly stiffened, but his voice came out surprisingly calmly. "The Prince was so determined to escape because he knew that he would be of no help to his people if he were trapped in here as well," said the Zora, "Also, I am sure, he would not want Agitha to be trapped here. He is rather fond of her."

Hena wasn't sure if this Zora knew what he was getting into bringing Agitha into this discussion, but that didn't stop Hena from all but leaping across the table at the kid to wring the answers to the questions plaguing her right out of his thin body. "What do you know about what's happened to her?" asked Hena, barely keeping her voice from a yell.

"I know that she and Prince Ralis are not in the Twilight," said the Zora.

"So my charge is safe then?" asked Hena, "Then why should I bother helping you?"

"You, yourself are still trapped in here, aren't you?" replied Torian, calm as ever.

She let out a scoffing laugh. "I'll live."

"I'm sure Agitha wouldn't be content with that answer," said Torain, apparently ignoring the evil eye Hena was giving him. "I am also sure that she is doing everything in her power to help the Prince lift the Twilight. I am also trying to help him, so that just leaves you."

Hena contemplated this for a moment, already knowing deep down what her answer was going to be. Agitha would be doing everything possible to get her out of this nightmare, so shouldn't she be doing the same?

Hena let out a growl of a sigh. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

**Melodramatic chapter, I know. But there was resolution (a tiny bit, at least)! It makes me sad to write about Ralis and Agitha being sad... but now they are back together and relatively happy! Now if Colin could just work things out...**

**Well... until next time... Thanks for the reviews! Please leave one and let me know what you think ^_^  
**


End file.
